Rachi's Series of Drabbles
by Rachika
Summary: Just a silly little collection of TyKa fics I've whipped up in my spare time. Mostly fluffy.
1. Drabble One: Promise

Hey! rachi here! This is my first ever story here on so please be kind. ; I would also appreciate any feedback? Onegai?

Anyways, I'll get on with the story now...

**Title: **Promise

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG-14

**Warnings:** Yaoi(Which means boyxboy love if you didn't know, which I'm assuming you did otherwise you wouldn't be here...); graphic kissing scene; swearing; and, uh... corniness? Heh... --;;

**Summary: **Tyson prays for Kai one night, and Kai goes looking for him... Aw hell, I suck at summaries, just read the dang thing! Onegai?

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade, Tyson, or Kai. They belong to each other... Hee hee!

Thoughts are in _italics_, unless it's in speech, then it means their putting emphasis on their words, okay?

The cool night breeze swept through Tyson's dark blue hair, it's invisible fingers running softly through it. Deep smoky blue eyes gazed at the stars that hung in the sky blankly. Slowly, the boy fell to his knees, folding his legs beneath him. He brought his hands up to clasp each other in prayer. The blue eyes closed, and a breath was taken in while his thoughts were gathered. Then he poured out his heart in the form of words as best he could.

"Dear God", he began softly, "I must be bothering you with all the praying I've been doing these past few months. You know very well I've never really been a religious person but... I can't stop praying to you. You gave me back my world. You brought Kai back to me. I have no idea what I've ever done to deserve your grace, but you must be pleased with me to bring him back to me."

The words stopped flowing for a moment, a frown tugging on the pink lips before the words were gathered once more and the praying resumed.

"I know, I've asked for so much already, and I know I don't deserve it but, I have one more request." Brows creased before the frown deepened. "Could you... give him someone to love? Give him someone to protect, to cherish, make him happy. I don't... I don't care if I never get to love anyone, because as long as he's happy, then I'm happy.

I just want Kai to be... happy. I want him to feel again. Feel love, happiness, feel all the different emotions he hasn't experienced in a long time, maybe ever. Even if I'm not the right one to give him that. Thank you for everything you've ever given me, as well. For blessing me with friends who care for me, a... family that loves me... and most of all, thank you for letting me experience love. To know what it's like, even when it's so painful it feels like my heart is breaking in two. I'd rather have fallen in love with Kai than some other girl or guy. Even if I can't ever be... complete."

A thoughtful pause caused silence to float in the air for a few minutes, until the whisper of 'amen' escaped his mouth. Tyson sat back on his butt, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them tightly. His chin came down to rest upon them as well as he thoughtfully stared at the glittering surface of the lake. The full moon made it almost a perfect evening. The only thing missing...

A snort escaped Tyson's throat. _Yea, sure, that'll happen. _A mumble sounded from the boy's lips, and if anyone were around to hear it they would have maybe smiled at what the breathy words were.

"I love you Kai."

Kai's crimson eyes glittered in the moonlight. A cool breeze ruffled his hair gently, something an older brother or maybe a parent would as an affectionate gesture. His legs carried him to God-only-knew-where, as if drawing him towards an invisible force. He vaguely recognized the path was heading to the lake. Why had he come outside?

_To think..._, he told himself. Oddly, however, it wasn't to brood. Over the past few months, about a year after he had returned to Tyson, something inside him had begun to change. When he had returned he'd been sure that Tyson would reject him. Would turn him away and never want to speak to him again. Strangely enough, the exact opposite happened. While the rest of his 'friends', who had been there to visit Tyson seeing as it was summer, had given him looks and cold shoulders, Tyson had opened his arms and his home to Kai, sheltering him. Protecting him from the others.

Last winter, when Tyson had gone out and nearly been in an accident, he'd found himself jittery, upset, and confused. Every time Tyson went outside, even if it was just down the road, Kai had found himself saying a little prayer to God to protect the young boy, even though he wasn't a religious person.

One afternoon after practice, Kai found himself staring at Tyson's body unabashedly. The boy had really grown up physically. His stomach was flat, while his chest was firm. Tan arms and legs showed off lean muscles, compliments of the extra training he'd been receiving in kendo practice with his grandfather. His skin was quite smooth and unblemished. His beautiful blue hair had grown somewhat, and it looked so soft that Kai's fingers itched to run through the blue mane.

Memories had flooded his mind, the good ones and the bad. Tyson was his friend, perhaps his savior. Something in his chest had thumped as Tyson's gaze turned to him and a smile graced the tan face. His emotions, his thoughts towards the boy had changed, transformed into something that was beyond friendship. Much farther, traveling straight into dangerous territory. Somewhere along the line, he'd fallen in love with Tyson.

When those blue eyes turned to him, his heart would flutter. When a smile was thrown his way, he'd shiver. When a touch was shared between the two, whether accidental or on purpose, sparks flew. The fiery boy knew he was entering forbidden territory, but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't bring himself to look at it like he was in trouble. He viewed it as more of... a haven. It made him feel good, wonderful, and loving Tyson in forbidden ways just wasn't wrong to him any more.

Feet came to a stop as blood colored eyes glanced around before coming to a stop upon a lone figure. The eyes widened as they recognized the shadow. The young boy was wrapped up in himself, staring out to the lake. Kai's breath hitched as his eyes took in the ethereal sight laid before him. He looked up to the sky for a brief moment and closed his eyes to take in his surroundings. The sounds of crickets and faint traffic noises filled his ears. He let out a shaky breath before softly approaching his friend. Wordlessly he sat next to the warm body, but instead of putting his eyes on the lake's surface he rose his cherry orbs skyward, simply for the purpose of experiencing the wonderful feeling of getting lost among the stars. Thoughts of confessing his love for his companion filled his mind, but he instantly crushed them. While it was alright to embrace the solid fact that he was in love with his teammate, there was no way he'd ruin Tyson's innocent mind by letting him know that he was in someone's heart. And while that alone wasn't a bad thing, he might find himself disgusted with the fact that it was another boy. His teammate, his _friend_ no less. He wouldn't ruin Tyson's chance at a happy marriage to some lucky girl just because he loved him. He'd bear the pain when the time came. Until then he could cherish every moment with his friend that he had left.

"Kai?"

Kai looked up, startled by the sudden noise. He watched his friends face for a moment before returning his gaze to the stars. "Hm?"

Tyson never took his eyes off the lake. "Do you... ever think about love?"

On the outside, Kai's posture and facial expression didn't change in the slightest, but on the inside his mind was blown off it's feet in surprise. Where the hell had that come from? Kai swallowed thickly before chancing a response. "Why?"

Tyson shrugged. "I guess I wondered if you... Never mind."

"No, what were you going to say?"

Tyson turned his head to meet Kai's curious gaze. He paused before responding. "I just wondered if you were... or if you've ever been... in love." The dragon boy noticed that his friends eyes went from curious to shy. Though imagining Kai ever being shy was so hard to believe.

Again, Kai swallowed, or attempted to swallow, the lump in his throat. Should he tell the truth? Tyson was his friend, after all, and he'd understand, right? And it wasn't as if he had to spill the name of his crush, right? Well, Tyson was more than just a crush, really. He was... everything.

"I have." His voice came out lumpy, for which he cursed himself. There was an awkward pause before Tyson spoke up again.

"What's it feel like?"

Kai's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Please Kai. I really need... need to know." Tyson's voice was pleading. And Kai just happened to have this sweet spot in him for that voice...

"Well, uh... I guess it's sort of like soaring and sinking at the same time.", he answered dumbly. _Nice_, he thought.

Tyson frowned. "Huh?"

Kai chuckled. Tyson was so cute when he was confused. "Well, I mean, it's like... whenever I'm around him I feel like I'm flying. Everything he does, says makes me want to smile or laugh. Or both. Whenever I'm not with him, though, I feel helpless, sad and... and... I feel like I'm sinking to the bottom of a frozen lake." Memories flooded his mind instantly, and once again he found himself thanking God and thanking Tyson.

"Him?"

Kai froze. He'd forgotten that he had no idea if Tyson was anti-gay or something. Shit. "Yea, I like a guy. Got a problem with it?" His voice was harsh, and it bit into Tyson's heart.

"No!", Tyson exclaimed quickly, then - "No. I don't. In fact, I'm in love with a guy too."

Kai's heart felt like it'd been sliced in half with a rusty knife. He swallowed and tore his eyes away from Tyson's. It's not like he wanted to know but... he _wanted_ to know. He'd swallow his pride for this. "So, uh... who is it? I mean, who are you... you know, in love with?"

Tyson smiled. It was different from his other smiles. This one was small and sad, a mere shadow of what was normally displayed on the tan face. "If I told you, you'd freak out."

Kai frowned. "Tyson you know I'd never do that. You can tell me anything."

Tyson looked up, a startled expression on his face. "Wow, is... are you... Kai? Are you sick or something?"

The frown grew. "I'm fine Tyson. I just...", he paused, looking for the right words, "I want you to know that you can tell me. It's not like I'll yell it from the rooftops or anything."

Tyson took a deep look into Kai's eyes. He wanted to tell him so badly but... what if Kai got upset? Or worse, walked out of Tyson's life again, only for good this time...

_No! Kai wouldn't do that. He's mature, he'd be able to take it. He might be a little colder than normal but... Argh! I don't want that either! Either way I'll be losing him. But I..._

_I have to take this risk..._

"I'll tell you, Kai, because I trust you. But only if you promise, you have to promise me, that you won't get mad or run away. Please promise me!" His tone held a desperate edge to it, pleading Kai to swear his trust. It was just something that Tyson didn't normally do... Kai didn't like it. But if it would help...

"I promise."

Tyson took a nice deep breath, looked straight into Kai's eyes...

...and chickened out.

"I can't tell you!", he cried. "You'll get upset! You'll find me disgusting and you'll never want to be my friend ever again! You'll leave and never come back and I can't be broken like that again, I just can't Kai! And I'd miss you too much Kai! I'd miss you so much like the last time you left! I cried for what felt like an eternity and if you go again I'll have to drown in my tears because _I love you Kai! _I love you but if I told you that you'd leave because you'd be repulsed every time you see me and I could never live with myself if that ever happens and - _umph!_"

Tyson's ranting lips were covered and stopped in a quick but gentle kiss, so quick that for a single moment Tyson thought he might have been hallucinating from lack of oxygen. After all, he didn't really bother to breath while ranting. He was normally to panicky to breath in those types of situations. Tyson's eyes lifted from the ground to look disbelievingly into the older boy's deep eyes. Wide stormy blue became lost in equally wide, cherry orbs.

"You talk too much, Kinomiya.", was all Kai said before he dove in for another quiet show of affection.

As soon as those soft lips touched his own Tyson melted. His mind melted into a puddle of Ty-goo, and he really didn't feel like stopping it. His hands automatically came up to tangle themselves in slated hair. Kai's own hands rose to cradle the tan face lovingly. He moved his lips slowly against the other pair, and rejoiced in his mind when those lips pressed back timidly. He would have smiled had his lips not otherwise been occupied.

Kai poked his tongue out and gently slid it along the seam of Tyson's lips. Said boy gasped slightly before readily opening his mouth to the welcome invader. Kai explored the warm cavern, tongue running over every tooth, every curve, mapping it out and memorizing it. This was something he never wanted to forget. He tilted his head, nearly succeeding in melding their lips together. If you were to watch from a slight distance, you would hardly be able to tell where one boy ended and the other began. It almost felt as if their souls were flying high, soaring above the human world with the stars.

Kai nearly jumped when he felt another tongue rub tentatively against his own. As the slick muscles rubbed against each other sensuously, the need for oxygen became too great and the magical moment needed to end.

As the two boys pulled away panting, they observed each other, one searching for answers, the other searching for repulsion or rejection. Tyson's heart was pounding so hard he was sure Kai could hear it. Kai had... kissed him. As this fact slowly seeped into his brain, his eyes gazed lovingly up at the face before him. Kai's crimson eyes were half-lidded and his cheeks were tinted a light pink, from embarrassment or suffocation he couldn't be sure. After his mind had registered the fact that Kai Hiwatari had kissed him, and after said mind danced around in victory like a bloody fool, he forced his throat to work.

"Kai?", he asked softly. Kai winced. _Shit._ What if Tyson didn't want that? "Why did you kiss me?" His voice held no resentment or anger, simply pure curiosity.

Kai swallowed again. "I - ", he paused. "I heard what you said... when you were rambling like a bloody idiot. You said... you said you loved me so I thought that I... and you looked like... so I... then you, and when... I... Damn it! Tyson I love you! There! I said it, now go ahead!"

Tyson looked at him blankly. "Go ahead what?"

Kai growled. "Go ahead and shove me away! Force me out of your life! God only knows I deserve it."

Tyson stared at him in slight shock. Now was his chance to... Before he himself knew what he was doing, his lips were grazing across a painted cheek. He pulled back slowly to see the beautiful red eyes he had come to love so much glittering with an untold emotion. "I love you. I do love you, Kai Hiwatari. So you have no excuse to run away anymore. We have each other now. I'll keep you here if it kills me." Tyson snuggled into Kai's warm chest happily. If he just waited a little bit for a response... There!

Kai wrapped his arms around the boy in his arms, cursing himself for waiting so long to do anything, but thanking every god he knew of and then some that it was happening now. He rested his lips in the soft blue hair and sighed contentedly. _Tyson, I..._

"...love you."

"Huh?", Tyson mumbled, not having heard what Kai said.

Kai happily repeated himself. "I love you too, Tyson. So much..."

"I guess God is watching me, after all." Confused, Kai looked down at his new boyfriend with a small, questioninggrunt. Tyson just laughed. "Nothing important. Forget about it."

And as the two boys cuddled into each other's warmth and love, the heavens shone down on them with pride and happiness. Their children had finally found happiness, and nothing would keep it away from them ever again.

That was a promise.

Owari

Okay, well, the end of drabble number one! Normally I wouldn't write something so long but... I just had to get that corny piece of something out of my system. I don't really like the ending, but oh well... I hope you liked it!

By the way, reviews feed my soul and inspire the mind. Flames will be welcome, that way I can write _and _roast marshmallows!

rachi


	2. Drabble Two: Dreaded Question

Hi! I'm baaaack... _spooky eyes _Tee hee! Anyways, arigatou for all the lovely reviews! I'm so happy, I'ma adding another chappie for you all to read! - Hope you like this one too!

**Title: **The Dreaded Question

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Yaoi(mild, as in a kiss); a little swearing; and more corniness! Yay!

**Summary: **Every year Kai gets asked the same blasted question, and every year his answer is always the same. But this year, will Tyson change Kai's mind? Hopefully! XD

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade, Tyson, Kai, any other characters, or Valentines Day. XD So don't sue, please. It's not like you'd get anything anyways...

Anyways, on with ze fic!

Do I like Valentines Day?

I was asked this a lot that particular day. The day before Valentines Day. It made me sick. Seriously, why can't people realize what Valentines Day is? It's just one huge advertisement. 'Buy this and for sure she'll love you!' and 'Get this and he'll truly find you desirable!' gushing out of the mouths of money-grubbing sales persons. It's just an excuse to buy roses, perfume, and cheap cards with crappy machine-written sayings printed on the insides. There's nothing special about Valentines Day. And on that day, the day before Valentines Day, I nearly strangled myself to get away from that dreaded question.

"Do you like Valentines Day?"

I looked up from my book to glare at the genki blonde. He smiled at me with this too-sugary-sweet smile and his wide blue eyes. I scowled. "No."

He pouted. You know, that pout that Rei could never get away from because he loved the damned hyper-active American. "Why not?"

"I just don't." With that I returned to reading my book. I smirked to myself as I listened to the sigh and receding footsteps. I shifted positions, relaxing on the couch with my legs outstretched. Back to my book.

I'd just gotten totally engrossed in it when what do you know...

"Hey, Kai? Can I ask you a question?"

I looked up to find a raven-haired neko-jin hovering near the couch, a nervous look plastered on his features. "What?", I answered grumpily. Damn, I just can't get into my book, can I?

"Well, I'm having trouble trying to find something for Max for tomorrow, and..."

"Thought that I'd have an idea.", I finished dryly.

"Yes! So, do you?"

"No. Just get the kid some sugar or something."

Rei looked thoughtful for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "I got it, thanks Kai!" With that he took off. I smirked again, and for the third time fell into the story.

_As the wind blew through his hair, he gazed across the field of bloody corpses, his eyes hard until they landed on one in particular. The young body of a boy, not quite a child yet in no way an adult. As the survivor knelt down to pray for the lost innocence, a hawk passed overhead, and he saw-_

"Kai?"

Goddamn it! "What!", I snapped, not bothering to try and look irritated, the look was there of it's own accord.

The small brown-haired teen squeaked quietly before looking to the ground, his fingers wringing themselves like a dishrag. "K-Kai I was wondering... if you might know what I could get Hillary? I've been looking for ages!"

I growl quietly. "Why are you asking me? How the hell should I know? Why don't you ask Tyson or something?"

Kenny flushed before dropping his hands to his sides. "I tried but... he was busy buying something for someone and I couldn't find him." My heart sunk like a stone to hear that. Tyson was buying a Valentines gift for someone else... it hurt. It hurt because I love Tyson. I knew this, and I'd tried to come to terms with it, and every day it became harder to keep it a secret...

"Get her a locket with a picture in it or something.", I growled out.

"Arigatou Kai!", Kenny said in a hurry, then he dashed out to apparently buy the 'sweet' gift for his girlfriend. So once more I returned to my book. Only this time I couldn't concentrate. My mind continued wandering back to Tyson and his gift. The one he was buying somebody else. I almost felt like crying, but refrained because that would be useless, and Kai Hiwatari does _not _cry. So instead I just stared at the pages of the book in my lap, brooding over who the hell Tyson could like. It seemed like an hour, though I really don't know how long it was, before someone else came in to bother me. But at the sound of this one's voice my heart jumped.

"Kai?"

I looked up slowly to meet his eyes, the stormy blue orbs I loved so much. I wondered what he was doing here, wasn't he supposed to be out getting something for his girlfriend?

"Kai, hey. I was wondering... Well you know, Valentines Day is tomorrow and... do you believe in it?"

I sat there for a moment, just staring at him. How was I supposed to respond to that? "I do sometimes." What the hell made me say that!

Tyson lifted an eyebrow. "Sometimes? What do you mean?"

"Well...", I start, "If you're with someone you really love, and if you give them something from the heart, then it's alright. But if you're just doing it because you're supposed to then I say it's dumb."

Tyson smiled. "Happy to hear it. I thought I was the only one who felt that way."

I smirked. "Well, I guess we have one thing in common after all."

"Yea." Tyson's eyes held this distant look to them, like he was really deep in thought. Then as suddenly as it came it went, leaving a grinning Tyson sitting next to me. "Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Can you... um... look at me? Please?"

I'll openly admit I was confused. But I did it anyway. As soon as my head was turned, however, I felt a soft pressure upon my lips. My eyes went wide and I froze. But then I realized I might never get another chance to do this, so I let my eyes slip shut and I kissed back. A few seconds passed before he pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes. "Hiwatari Kai, do you love me?"

Now, honestly, I really didn't know how to respond to that. I suppose, had my mind been working at the time, I would have said something like 'No.', or 'Why'd you do that?'. But I didn't. I said, "Yes." It was positive. And right now, I thank god my mind wasn't working correctly.

Tyson beamed at me and snuggled into my chest, my book falling to the floor. I would have said something to that, too, but all that came out was a sigh when I realized how warm Tyson was. I wrapped my arms around his body and buried my nose in his soft bangs, breathing in the unique scent of Kinomiya Tyson. Tyson lifted his head a little to look at me. "I love you too Kai." The smile he gave me then was so warm, so _happy_ that my heart felt like it would grown wings and fly out of my chest. I don't know how I did it, but I smiled back. And that beautiful smile grew to something so gorgeous that it was almost untouchable.

"Happy Valentines Day Kai.", he whispered. And for a few moments we sat in a contented silence. But I just couldn't help it...

"Tyson that was so corny."

He scowled up at me. "Oh shut up Hiwatari."

I just laughed. A short, breathy laugh. But you know, it felt good. And when Tyson's chuckling joined mine, I felt like I had to say it too.

"Happy Valentines Day Tyson."

And I've never felt happier. So when another year rolled around, the same dreaded question was asked, I had a new answer to give.

"Sort of."

Owari

Yay! Drabble Number Two, Finished! Yay! Hope you liked it, because I had fun writing it. Reviews inspire my mind and flames keep me warm.

See you soon!

rachi


	3. Drabble Three: Tomorrow

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back with another silly drabble! Enjoy!

**Title: **Tomorrow

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Yaoi; Maybe some swearing?

**Summary: **Tyson's feeling doubtful because Kai can't spend a day with him. Maybe Kai will show him why?

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade, any of it's characters, or Froot Loops - Sadly.

Thoughts are in _italics_... just to note.

Tyson sighed. Why wasn't he good enough to keep his boyfriend around? They'd been together for over two years, and Tyson couldn't be happier. Well, he tried to convince himself that's what he thought. But lately they'd been growing apart. That meant Kai had been thinking. He'd wanted to spend the day with Kai, just a special day for the two of them to do whatever the hell they pleased. But no. When Tyson asked Kai that morning at breakfast...

_Earlier that morning..._

Tyson stared at his Froot Loops. It was his favorite cereal but this morning it just wasn't appealing. His mind was occupied. "Kai?"

Kai looked up from his coffee and paper to gaze at his younger boyfriend. "Hm?"

"Are you doing anything today?"

Kai frowned for a moment before responding. "Yes. I have some very important business to attend to. I'll be gone until supper."

"Aw Kai can't you skip work? Just this once?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "It isn't work related."

"It isn't?"

A frown. "No, it's not."

Tyson pouted. "Well, can't it wait until tomorrow or something? I've been waiting forever to spend a day with you!" He crossed his arms in annoyance.

Kai sighed. "I'm sorry Ty. This just can't wait. We'll spend the day together tomorrow, how does that sound?"

Tyson felt like he was a child again, having his older brother tell him that they would play another time when he wasn't busy. Like tomorrow. That day never came.

But really, what could he do? Kai said that it couldn't wait, and when Kai said something couldn't wait then it really couldn't. So all he did was sigh a dejected little breath and nod. Kai noticed the look on his boyfriends face. Looking so disappointed... _guilt trip. _Kai got up and kissed the younger boy on the forehead. "Love you koi. I'm sorry."

Tyson smiled a little. "It's okay. I mean, if you say it can't wait then it must be important, right?"

Kai nodded. "Very."

"Alright.", Tyson said sadly. "See you tonight."

Kai nodded, grabbing his briefcase. "Tonight. Tomorrow I promise, alright Ty?"

Again, Tyson nodded. That being enough of an answer for Kai, he left and hadn't been back all day.

Tomorrow... that evil word that nobody liked waiting for. He'd said that they'd spend the day together tomorrow but... what if he forgot? Or didn't want to? Tyson found himself sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He wasn't good enough for Kai. _Wouldn't Rei have been better? Seriously. Rei would probably understand Kai better, be able to give him the silence Kai needs. I can't do that. He's probably... No! _Tyson shook his head firmly. _Stop thinking like that. There's no way in hell Kai's cheating on me. He'd never do that. If he didn't want me around, he'd just break up with me..._

Tyson heard the door open and close. He sighed again, then put on a smile. "Ty?"

Tyson came bounding down the stairs. "Hey Kai! You're back!"

Kai took off his jacket, put his briefcase by the door, and ran his fingers through his hair to try and salvage it after the wind had damaged it so thoroughly. He smiled and nodded to Tyson, then frowned. "What's wrong Tyson?"

Tyson frowned a little. "Nothing!"

Kai scowled. "No, something's wrong. I suggest you spill. Now."

Tyson dropped the act and dropped his gaze to the floor, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He folded his hands behind his back, wringing his fingers. He rocked back on his heels a few times before ashamedly looking back up to those entrancing crimson eyes. "Kai, I... Are you - Am I not good enough for you?"

Kai looked at him like he was nuts and started to say something, but Tyson cut his response off. "I know that I'm loud and annoying, but am I really that bad? I mean I can't understand why! Every time I ask for a day with you it's 'tomorrow', 'tomorrow', 'tomorrow'. I don't understand! My brother used to do the same thing too! Are you too busy for me? Am I not fun enough? Am I too loud? 'Cause I'll change Kai! I will for you. Just please don't leave me! I love you too much to let you go!" His blue eyes glittered with determination.

Kai gaped at him. "Tyson, no! I - What makes you _say_ that?"

Tyson huffed in frustration. "You're always at work, you come home late, I barely ever get to see you! And when you said you had to do something today you wouldn't tell me what it was and I know it's not work, Hiwatari Kai, so don't even try to lie to me because you told me yesterday that you didn't have to work today!"

Kai stood frozen for a moment, still with shock, then laughed. It was a short, bitter laugh, but a laugh all the same. "Ty, I wasn't at work today. I was working, however."

Tyson frowned. "Doing what?"

Kai beckoned him forward, to which Tyson obliged. "I was making something. Tyson... I know I'm not the best boyfriend and I can get quite involved in my work, for the past couple of months, I've really been thinking about our relationship." Tyson's facial expression turned to one of concern and anxiousness, so Kai quickly continued. "It's one of the best things I've ever been involved in. I don't ever want it to end. So," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box, "Ty here. I made it just for you."

Tyson took the small square box. It was wrapped in a pretty gold paper, a white bow knotted around it. He looked back to Kai, who nodded, and carefully removed the covering. He lifted the lid and gasped. Tears clouded his eyes as he took the ring out of the box. It was a gold band with a single glittering, red ruby in the middle of it. He read the inside inscription and let his tears flow. _'Our Eternal Love your phoenix' _- is what it said. "Oh Kai...", he breathed. "What - what does this _mean_?", he asked softly.

Kai held up his own left hand. On it was an almost identical gold band, only the red ruby was replaced with a blinding sapphire. He reached out and interlaced their hands, his nose just brushing the tip of Tyson's. "I hope it means that you'll marry me.", he said quietly.

Tyson gaped at him. Words couldn't express the happiness he felt when those words were spoken. And that they came out of _Kai's_ mouth made him want to explode with joy. At the moment, his voice was broken, taken to the wind as his mind comprehended what those words meant. As he couldn't express his answer with words, he did the only other thing that he knew that would answer with a resounding _'YES!'_.He leaned up and gently captured Kai's lips with his own.

Never in the world was there something more tender, more loving than that single kiss. It was gentle, it was sweet, and it filled Kai's heart with an emotion so light it could let him fly away. As the kiss broke, Tyson found his voice and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, saying "Yes, yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you! _Yes!_" He buried his face in the crook of Kai's strong neck, then laughed to himself. "I'm such an idiot, aren't I koi?"

Kai shook his head. "No, you're not. I have been neglecting you for a while. I'm sorry."

Tyson laughed happily. He took the ring and slid it on his finger, then held his hand next to Kai's. He admired both rings as they shone in the light. "I guess we're both to blame. But I love you."

Kai smiled. "And I love you."

There were a few moments of silence as the couple embraced before - "So, I guess were getting married!"

Kai smirked. "I guess so."

Needless to say, Tyson doesn't worry about Kai cheating on him anymore. And there _was_ a tomorrow, filled fun, cuddling, and a _very_ interesting way to use whipped cream.

Owari

End Drabble Three! - Yes, I know, I know... but I love the idea of these two getting married! It's just so adorable! I hope you liked it and... I'll see you next time!

Reviews give me a reason for going on while flames heat my fingers to move faster.

Oh, and don't ask how Kai made the rings, I have no idea myself. I'm thinking magic or something... Ah well. ;

rachi


	4. Drabble Four: Sugar High

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back, once more, with another thrilling fic! Yatta! Ahem. Okay, well, here you are - more TyKa goodness.

**Title: **Sugar High

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Yaoi; implied sex; the words 'ass' and 'hell'; and my usual bad writings. XD

**Summary: **Tyson's driving Kai up the wall with his sugar-high-ness! Will Kai survive, or put that energy to better use? Heh heh...

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade, the characters of said show, but I do own this cookie! Well, my stomach owns it now... gulps down cookie

Kai sighed, rubbing his temple in a mild attempt to get rid of the slowly forming headache. Tyson had been rambling non-stop for the past half hour and it was really beginning to grate on his nerves. Normally Tyson rambling wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, but in this case...

...it was hell.

Tyson had a little too much sugar that afternoon, and was currently bouncing off the walls like a hyper-lunatic. It was almost as bad as Max on a sugar high. Well, maybe not _quite_ so bad, but bad enough. Kai needed something, anything to drown out his boyfriend's incessant rambling. Anything! Or maybe he just needed a way to shut him up...

Kai grinned evilly. Tyson noticed this and faulted in his chatter, suddenly scared as to what Kai was thinking. His boyfriend could be pretty evil when he wanted to be.

"Uh, Kai?"

"Hm?"

"What's with that smirk?"

It grew. "What smirk?"

"That smirk under your nose! You always have that smirk when you're planning something evil! Like all those times you made me run extra laps and those - uh Kai? What are you- ? Ah!"

Tyson hadn't the time to say anything more as Kai had hoisted him over his shoulder and squeezed his ass before heading straight to the bedroom.

Well, guess sugar does come in handy once and a while, ne?

Owari

Ha! Gomen, I just had to write this. It wouldn't leave me alone. It also didn't turn out as well as I wanted it too... oh well. I'll try again sometime. Anyways, hope you liked it!

Reviews are roses to my nose and flames only help the roses grow...

--;

And, don't cha know I'm so nice. I figured this one was too short, so you get another one in the same chappie! Maybe you'll give me twice as long of reviews, ne? hint hint

On with the second drabble!

**Title: **Rain

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Yaoi; a vague sex scene; the word 'fucking'; and bad writing. XP

**Summary: **Kai loves the rain...

_**Disclaimer:** _Me no own Beyblade, the characters, or the plot from it. But me own this fan fic! No stealy >:(

Rain. A light drizzle or a heavy downpour, it doesn't matter. To Kai, rain is beautiful. It gives off a mist, leaving behind evidence of it's happening. It leaves behind a scent of the earth, powerful yet intoxicating.

Kai can't get enough of the rain.

When it rains he'll sit outside on the grass, not caring about little things like getting his clothes dirty. He can always wash them, or buy new ones. Sometimes he'll stand, face to the heavens, and let the sky water wash away his face paint. If only it could wash away his sins as easily. He tells himself he isn't worthy of what he has.

And maybe in a way he isn't. But God knows something he doesn't, something that he has done in his life to deserve all that he has. For he has made someone very happy. So happy that this person would probably die without him there. And to God, that's something special. For this boy he has made happy has been through many hardships, but smiles to mask the pain. Laughs to conceal his tears.

When this boy was born, everyoneknew he would be special, and tried to make him as happy as possible- but instead his heart turned to other sources to ease the comfort of being alone. His parents taken away, one dead and the other never around enough to be considered a parent, his brother distant yet close, and his skills hidden from the world.

But then the two boys met, and somewhere along the way, though nobody knew how, this one boy became truly happy. Even through all the heartache and the suffering, the pain that came with it, this boy shone like no other when Kai came around. And when Kai would leave, the boy would cry, sob, let the rain wash away his tears.

But this time, as it begins to pour down from the heavens, Kai will smile, he'll laugh, and dance with the boy he has made so happy. In the rain, Tyson becomes so carefree, even lighter than when surrounded by his closest friends and family. He'll let his heart fly away with the wind as he closes his eyes and dances, swinging his body around in a way some people might call odd. But to him, it's simply living. Freeing yourself from the weight and responsibilities of the world around you. To him, it's a way of escape.

And when it rains, he'll go outside and dance alone, others not wanting to risk catching the dreaded cold or flu. But how does that matter when freeing yourself? It doesn't, not really.

And this time, as it's starts to pour down, he grabs the hands of his loved one and pulls him outside to dance. He expects to be hit, or yelled at, then left alone to dance by himself once more.

But instead Kai takes his hands, and they begin to twirl, the world spinning until everything but the other in front of them is swirled into everything else. They drop to the ground, their lips colliding and melding into each other. Eyes close, lips move, hearts pound, and only God is witness to such a beautiful display of love. The heat increases and a show of love turns to a dance of passion.

Clothes come off, moans and gasps can be heard. Kai tries to slow himself as he stretches his lover in preparation, not wanting to hurt him. Tyson himself pushes back on the digits, breathing in frustration. And as Kai slowly pushes in with reigns on his hormones, they feel each other's spirits, they can feel each other's love. Lips collide once more in a violently passionate kiss. Teeth clashing, tongues swirling and exploring, and hands roaming.

A rhythm begins, and loud moans and cries fill the air. Kai finds a single sweet spot and Tyson screams out, clinging to Kai like he's his lifeline. And Kai follows the loudly spoken requests of "Harder! Faster! Please, deeper Kai! I need you deeper, harder!"

The passion escalates and you swear time stops as screams of "Oh fucking Lord Kai!" and "Kami! Oh Tyson!" sound out in the heavy air. One of the two grabs a shirt, not really caring about it or whose it is, and cleans them both off. Redressing, they hold each other tightly and stare out to the lake, desperately wanting the moment to last forever. Soon the rain stops, a light mist covering the entire ground, and a proposition is made.

"Leave?"

"Away from this place, let's explore all God has to offer us."

And the next morning when two brown-haired teens awaken, their mothers give them twin envelopes that contain farewell letters. They say they will come back someday to visit, but who knows?

And as they walk down the road, hand in hand, backpacks slung over their shoulders, they both think back to the night when they bonded, and draw one same conclusion.

Yes, these boys love the rain.

Owari

Okay, this... is way to corny. --; I personally don't like this one, but I figured, 'What the hey?' and posted it anyways. I wanted this to be fluffy, but this was just so... well I let my mind go and I really shouldn't have. Give me a break. Hope you liked it!

Reviews are TOTALLY AWESOME and Flames will still serve their purpose of keeping me warm.

rachi


	5. Drabble Six: Amusement

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back with another little drabble for you guys!

Enjoy!

**Title: **Amusement

**Author: **rachi

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Yaoi; Hints of sex; swearing; and that's about it...

**Summary: **Tyson convinces Kai to go with him to the amusement park...

****

**_Disclaimer: _**Me no own Beyblade, the characters, or anything related like that... DON'T RUB IT IN! ;.;

"Please!"

Kai sighed and closed his eyes as his boyfriend tugged on his hand. He refrained from looking at Tyson's face - he was certain that it would be adorning the ruthless 'puppy-look'. That look from anyone else and he could care less. That look from Tyson, however...

... was irresistible.

Hence the reason Kai was refusing to look at his lover. "Tyson...", he huffed in exasperation, "...must we?"

Tyson frowned and sighed disappointedly. "We don't have to but... I was kind of hoping we could. We could spend the day together, just us two." The tone of voice he used was one of extreme dejection, and that alone was enough to make Kai's will bend. Just not enough to break.

"You know I love spending the day with you Ty but why can't we go somewhere else? Like the park, or uptown or something?"

"We could...", Tyson said, "But it wouldn't be the same. In all the time I've known you I don't think I've ever heard of you going to an amusement park. Please? It's awesome, and we don't even have to go on that many rides! And I promise the next time it's just the two of us for a day out we can do whatever you want! Please Kai?"

Kai sighed in defeat. But even though he knew he'd already given in, that didn't mean he couldn't torture his boyfriend a little longer...

"I don't know Tyson. What is there to do besides the rides and the food?"

Tyson looked perkier. "Well, there's the game stalls, plus the petting zoos and side shows..." He smiled. "Does this mean we can go?" That voice, so filled with hope...

Kai sighed once more, then looked at Tyson. "I suppose. We'll get up early and take the car."

Tyson jumped up and down while furiously pumping his fist into the air. "YEA! Awesome Kai! I love you, you're the greatest!" He then proceeded to glomp his boyfriend, who fell off the chair and nearly laughed at his lover's overly enthusiastic behavior.

"Get off Tyson.", he said affectionately.

"Oops, sure Kai." He hopped to his feet and offered a hand to Kai. Kai took it and then pulled the younger boy into a hug. After a few moments Kai pulled away, sighing and shaking his head. "What?", Tyson frowned.

"Nothing.", Kai responded, "Just thinking how stupid I am for agreeing to this."

Tyson merely smiled. "You won't regret it, I promise!"

Kai smiled. "Maybe." Tyson winked and started up the stairs, yelping slightly when Kai slapped his ass playfully. Tyson smirked and began to sway his hips softly, sliding his fingers into the back pockets of his jeans as he sauntered up the staircase. Kai drooled slightly and followed, almost mesmerized. "Tyson, we'll need to go to bed early if we're getting up early, you know."

Tyson turned back and smiled. "I know, but who said we couldn't have a little fun before bed, hm?"

The images that sentence brought to Kai's mind made him nearly faint with excitement and the anxiousness of seeing Tyson's naked body. And with that, he rushed up the stairs, grabbing his lover's wrist and practically dragging him to the bedroom.

_The next morning_

After waking up late, frantic shower-sex, and much rushing around the two boys were finally on the road. The trip to the amusement park was pure amusement in itself. Well, to any outside viewers, anyways. Kai drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to a random song on the radio while his boyfriend 'danced' in the seat next to him. He chuckled and kept his eyes on the road as he drove. The song ended with Tyson nearly screeching out the last note, Kai making a mental note to help his lover learn to sing. Tyson turned to his older boyfriend. "Kai?"

Said boy muttered a 'hm?' in response.

Tyson smiled lightly. "Thanks for taking me. I mean, you know, I know you didn't really want to go and everything but... it really means a lot to me."

A swath of red painted the bridge of Kai's nose. "It's nothing. I'm just glad you're happy about it."

Tyson grinned. "I'm gonna make you have fun! Just you wait."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me..."

Tyson pouted gently, but fell silent. However, it didn't last long, much to Kai's disappointment. Tyson whooped and blasted the radio as a good song came on. He began to sing again, but this time Kai simply smiled and enjoyed the sound of his lover having a good time. Not that he didn't enjoy the sounds of his boyfriend having fun at home in bed but... those were different noises. And finally, Kai sighed in relief. They'd reached their destination. He turned off the radio and smirked when Tyson pouted. "We're here, Ty. Let's go."

"Oh!" Tyson smiled widely and got out, shaking his legs before running around the car to lace hands with the other boy. "I promise you'll have fun.", he said confidently. Kai just smiled and shook his head as they paid for the passes.

"Now... what to do first...", Tyson wondered aloud. Joyous screams suddenly filled his ears and he grinned devilishly. Kai looked at him, a little frightened.

"Tyson?"

Said boy turned sweetly to his lover. "Yes?"

A frown. "What's with the grin?"

Tyson tightened his hand on Kai's, then nearly gave the poor boy a heart attack as he pointed to the roller coaster. "Time for a ride, Kai-koi."

Kai's eyes closed for a moment, preparing himself for what was to come, then sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Tyson whooped for the second time that day and ran off towards the giant ride, boyfriend still in tow.

_Lunch time_

"Pizza or hot dogs? Or maybe sandwiches? Kai whadda think?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't care either way, Ty. You pick."

Tyson pouted. "But there's so much to choose from! I can't decide! So I say you pick."

Kai sighed in exasperation. They'd been standing in the food court for over a half hour, Tyson jogging back and forth between food stands trying to choose one. Kai didn't personally care where they ate, but if it mattered to Tyson so much...

"Fine. We'll eat there." He tipped his chin to a small pizza stand towards the end of the walkway. Tyson's face lit up in a smile. Without words he was instantly at his boyfriends side, slipping his hand into Kai's and kissing the older man on the cheek. Kai blushed lightly and squeezed the hand in his, a small smile growing under his nose. Silently they walked into the stand and looked at the menu. After ordering, they sat at a small picnic table outside in the eating area and ate in companionable silence. Under the table their hands were still linked. For some it was quite a cute scene to see. Tyson picked up all the trash and tossed it in the nearest trashcan. "So," he quarried, stretching his arms above his head, "where to now?"

Kai shrugged. "It's up to you."

"Game stalls?"

"Hn."

Tyson sighed, then grabbed his boyfriend's hand once again. "Let's take a walk." Somehow they managed to find a quieter part of the park and spent some time just walking at a leisurely pace, sometimes starting up a slight conversation. Kai was aware that Tyson was trying to give him some quiet time away from all the noise, and he really appreciated that. It wasn't that he wasn't having some fun before but all the chatter of people, clinking of rides, and screams of children tended to give him a headache. But he also noticed Tyson trying to avoid going near the rides and game stands. This he didn't like. He knew Tyson wouldn't be the first to return to the 'fun' section of the park, so he knew he'd have to.

So he steered them back towards the games and at Tyson's questioning look, answered - "I don't have a headache anymore. Besides, you could use some aim practice." He smiled when Tyson gave him one of the brightest grins in the whole world, then smirked when said grin turned to a scowl and a shout of how he so did _not_ need any aiming practice - because he was already had perfect aim, don't you know.

"Kai! I'll win you something.", Tyson promised, giving his boyfriend a saucy wink before approaching the aiming booth. Kai smiled when Tyson gave a happy yelp after winning a prize. It was a large teddy bear, larger than most but much smaller than the giant-sized ones that hung from the hangers. Tyson picked one with a red bow, 'just for Kai', he said. Surprisingly, Kai didn't let it go until he was forced on more rides by the over-exuberant Tyson.

They even saw a 'Tunnel of Love' ride. After suggesting a ride - after all, what could it hurt? - Tyson merely laughed at the face Kai made. Something between wanting to, disgust and embarrassment. After one last ride on the roller coaster - the first ride they had gone on - Kai suggested it was time to take their leave. After all, the park was closing in fifteen minutes and they had an hour's drive home. Tyson didn't even put up a fuss. He just nodded and took Kai's offered hand. He smiled to himself when he took note that Kai had only let go of the teddy bear for the rides, not even setting it down during supper.

"Kai love, why don't you let me drive, that way you can rest?"

Kai looked skeptical, but handed over the keys and climbed into the passengers seat. Tyson smiled and started up the car, deciding it best to leave the radio off so Kai could rest. About half way home Tyson heard a mumble beside him. "Kai?", he asked. Silence answered him. Curiously he turned his head to glance at his boyfriend. The sight that greeted him made him want to coo like a girl cuddling a cute little animal. Kai had curled up in the seat with the teddy bear snuggled cutely in his arms. Tyson swore he was an angel the way he looked. The sun was setting and shining in through the window behind Kai, helping to give him a sort of ethereal look. His face was so peaceful, it was times like these that made Tyson happy he was the only one who got to see the elusive captain like this. Tyson turned back to the road.

About ten minutes from home Kai woke up, rubbing his eyes sleepily and looking around before remembering where he was. "Ty?"

Tyson glanced at him. "Good, you're up. We're about five to ten minutes from home." He smiled, still watching the road.

Kai smiled slightly. "Ty?", he asked again. Tyson didn't look at him this time, merely made a small noise of acknowledgment. "I...", he paused, "... I had a good time today."

Tyson turned to look at him quickly with a soft wonder. "Really?"

Kai smiled. "Really."

Tyson let out an excited yelp. "I told you! I knew you would! Admit it, I was right!"

Kai sighed. How he put up with this every day he didn't know, but he loved every second of it. "I had fun. That's all you're getting out of me, Kinomiya."

Tyson smiled. "Good enough for me." He blindly grabbed for Kai's hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the knuckles. Kai watched happily. He was happier now than he'd ever been. And when they pulled into the driveway and parked, Kai crawled into Tyson's lap and kissed him soundly on the lips. He ran his tongue along the seam of Tyson's lips, asking to be let in. Tyson immediately granted entrance and the two battled for dominance.

When they broke apart for air Kai rested his forehead against Tyson's gently. "I love you, Ty."

"I never get tired of hearing you say that, love. God do I love you too!" For a moment they cuddled before sharing one last kiss and heading inside. The thoughts on Kai's mind?

_I had a lot of fun today..._

_...but I'll have even more fun tonight._

Owari

Heh... Okay - I thought this might be cute. So here you have it. ; I hope you liked it enough to drop a review! Or at least hated it enough to flame...?

Reviews rock my socks and Flames keep them warm.

rachi


	6. Drabble Seven: What's My Flavor?

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back once again! Don't try to hide it, I know you're thrilled.

_silence_

Ha. Ha. Ha. Anyways, I've got another drabble for you today! It's a little short, but I think it'll do until next time. Okay? Good. Here you go!

**Title: **What's My Flavor?

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** Yaoi; little kiss scene; maybe a swear word or two?

**Summary: **Tyson's bored, so to pass the time he takes a magazine quiz...

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. Stop rubbing it in...

Max watched his best friend with interest. Tyson had been reading the same page of his magazine for the past fifteen minutes - five of which he'd been marking stuff down with a pencil. He'd tried three times to find out what he was doing - asking him apparently didn't work when he was concentrating - and nothing he asked earned him an answer. Finally he resorted to last measures.

"Kai!", he said, as if Kai had just walked in.

Tyson's head shot up. "Kai? Where?"

Max chuckled. "Tyson, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm filling out this test. See? 'What kind of fruit are you?' It's pretty interesting."

Max rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Do you really believe in that stuff?"

Tyson frowned. "Not really, it's just for fun! Come on, listen." He sat up and read off the page. "Pick a color you like most: Red, Yellow, Blue, or Purple."

"Purple.", the blonde answered right away.

Tyson scribbled something on the page and moved on. "Two. Pick a place you'd want to be at the most on a rainy day: The mall, the arcade, your room, or the movies."

Max thought for a moment, then held up his finger and closed his eyes. "Why, the arcade of course, my dear boy."

Both the boys giggled and Tyson moved on. "Okay, three. What do you think you're best personality trait is: Patience, Kindness, Sense of Humor, or Strength."

The sound of adoor opening stopped Max from answering. Kai came in from the cold, rainy weather and shook off his coat before shutting the door tightly. Tyson jumped up happily, abandoning the magazine in favor of hugging his boyfriend. "Hi Kai!"

Kai smiled at him. "Hi yourself."

Tyson grinned, then shivered. "Kai, you're cold! Come here, I'll warm you up." He pushedhim gently onto the couch before running into the kitchen, yelling - "I'll make you some tea!" Kai smiled after his lover and turned his attention to Max.

"Hi Kai!"

Kai nodded in greeting, then frowned when he saw the magazine of the floor. He picked it up, scanned the page quickly and rose an eyebrow. Max rubbed the back of his head and started to explain, but was interrupted when Tyson came in, sitting on Kai's lap and handing him a hot mug of tea.

"Here you go! Nice and warm." He snuggled into Kai's chest. The older boy sipped the tea gratefully before setting it down and holding out the magazine to his boyfriend.

"What's this, Ty?"

"Oh!", Tyson took the magazine. "It's a silly test. See? 'What kind of fruit are you?'. Max and I were filling it out for fun. There are four fruits - Strawberries, bananas, blueberries, and grapes."

Kai smirked. "Well, love, I know what you taste like, and it most definitely has nothing to do with fruits."

To prove his point, Kai dipped down and captured his dragon's lips lovingly. He pulled back and licked his lips. "Tastes like berries and cream. With a lighter taste."

Tyson looked back with slightly glazed eyes. "Well, you taste like strawberries and vanilla. Besides, berries are fruits, aren't they? And so are strawberries, so..."

Kai rolled his eyes. "I can think of better ways to spend the afternoon than trying to figure out what fruit you resemble, love." Tyson cocked his head, silently asking him 'like what?'. Kai simply swooped him up in his arms and carried him off to the bedroom for some serious cuddling and a nice make-out session.

Max watched them go, then after being sure they were gone, grabbed the magazine and the pencil. He read aloud to himself. "Four. Do you believe in Soul Mates? Yes or No." Max smiled to himself, circled the 'yes', then tossed the blasted thing away and went to write a letter to Rei.

As for Tyson? Well, he decided he didn't need to know what fruit he was. After all, if Kai could do these kinds of things to a fruit he'd be awful jealous.

Owari

End Drabble Number Seven. I know this was corny, but I hope you liked it, and I hope you know I really love all the reviews I get from you guys. It's so inspiring! Yay!

So please, feel free to continue reviewing. Onegai?

rachi


	7. Drabble Eight: Affectionate Flavors

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back with another drabble for you lovely people.

Oh, and at the end, I have a few thank-you's you might want to read.

**Title: **Affectionate Flavors

**Author:** rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Yaoi; anou... I think that's it... Heh.

**Summary: **Tyson wants to know if Kai wants him to pick up anything when he goes grocery shopping...

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade, characters, etc... lets move on to more cheery matters, ne?

"Kai!"

Kai looked up from his book at the sound of his name being called. Tyson ran into their bedroom and jumped on the bed, automatically snuggling up to his boyfriend. Kai marked his book and wrapped his arms around the younger boy happily.

"Kai, what flavor ice cream do you like?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Tyson turned around and straddled his lap. "Because I'm going grocery shopping and I thought I'd pick us up some for later tonight."

Kai's eyebrows furrowed. "Are we watching a movie?"

Tyson smiled mischievously. "Yea, but that's not the only reason I want ice cream..."

Kai thought for a moment, then smirked. "Strawberry."

Tyson nodded. "Okay!" He made a happy face and nuzzled his lover's chin. The affectionate moments they shared were some of Kai's favorite. Though every moment with his boyfriend was great, when they were being affectionate it involved a lot of touching, kissing, and loving exchanges.

Kai turned his head to kiss Tyson's cheek softly. "Love you.", he whispered softly.

Tyson turned to meet his lips in a tender kiss. "Love you too." He kissed him again, then moved to nuzzling Kai's neck happily, licking it every once and a while. Kai sighed contentedly. His fingers went up to remove the hair tie from the beautiful blue mane he loved so much. His long fingers threaded through the silky strands and he in return licked Tyson's jaw softly. Tyson lifted his head to give Kai a soft kiss on his nose, then his lips. Kai closed his eyes and relished the soft caresses.

After another moment of just cuddling Tyson sat up and grabbed his hair tie back. "Anything else you want?"

Kai looked thoughtful, then he smirked. "Whipped Cream."

Tyson laughed. "Sure. You wanna come?", he asked, pausing at the door.

Kai simply shook his head and picked up his temporarily forgotten book. "I'll be here when you get back, koi. Have a good trip."

Tyson smiled and waved before shutting the door behind him. Kai smiled softly and returned to reading. Tonight would be very interesting indeed...

Owari

Honestly I have no idea where this came from. I originally had the idea of them being in the park and getting ice cream, but it sorta went off course... Ah well. Hope you liked it!

Reviews are good for my heart and flames are laughed at before being tossed in a _real _fire. Yay!

rachi

And guess what, my friends? Ah yes, I've decided to not only grace you with one drabble, but TWO drabbles! You should be so lucky! _silence_ Oh, bah to you too!

**Title: **That's What Love Is.

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Yaoi; um... the middle finger... that's about it.

**Summary: **Someone's hitting on Tyson and Kai's insecure!

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I, rachi, sadly do not own Beyblade, it's characters, or Tyson - he belongs to Kai.

Tyson sighed. Was this guy every going to leave him alone? He wanted to be with Kai - he'd promised to take his younger boyfriend to the park, maybe to the arcade, but now this idiot wouldn't leave him alone and it was driving him insane.

Secretly he was hoping Kai would come and rescue him, but then again, Kai tended to be over-possessive. Tyson didn't blame him. How could he, really? After all, he hadn't really experienced what you'd call a stable childhood. So he supposed that when he got what he wanted that it'd be taken away from him.

"So, maybe sometime we could - " This guy was gross. Just being around him made Tyson itch to jump in the shower - like he'd taken a dip in an oil barrel or something.

"Tyson!"

Said boy turned to see his boyfriend come strolling down the street, hands shoved in his pockets and a dangerous look in his eye. "Hey Kai! Was wondering when you'd get here."

Kai smiled at him and looked over to the other guy. "Who are you?", he asked, his voice dangerously low.

The guy was either very stupid, or didn't seem to take the condition of his health too seriously. "Rob. Who the hell are you?"

Kai smirked, wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist, rested his chin on Tyson's shoulder and glared. "I'm his boyfriend. So fuck the hell off." Rob glared, flipped him off, then turned on his heel and stormed off - apparently to have a little hissy fit.

Tyson sighed. "Thank god. I thought you'd never come to save me."

Kai kissed his neck gently. "Sorry, got held up. Ready to go?"

Tyson nodded happily. "Yep! Let's go!" He grabbed Kai's hand and the couple made their way to the park. As they got a few odd looks from others, Tyson just held his lover's hand tighter, a sign that he really loved him and that nothing would keep them apart. Kai smiled and gave a little squeeze in return, telling him he had no worries and he felt the exact same way.

As they sat in the shade of a big maple tree, cuddling close, Tyson turned around and smiled gently. "You know I love you?"

Kai smiled. "I know. I love you too."

Tyson shone. "And you know nobody's ever gonna take me away from you, right?"

Kai sighed. "I can't help but worry, Ty. You deserve so much better than me and I can't help but think that someday someone's gonna come along and be able to treat you so much better than I ever could."

The blue-eyed boy shook his head furiously. "No. I love the way you treat me. You. Hiwatari Kai. Even if someone else could treat me better I wouldn't care, because I love you! And no matter how shitty you treat me I'll always love you. So there!" He stuck his tongue out in a childish gesture to lighten the serious mood a little.

Kai smiled gently. "You mean it?"

Tyson nodded and rested his forehead against Kai's. "I mean it."

Kai wrapped his arms tighter around Tyson's waist. "I'll always love you too. And I'll try my best to be someone you deserve."

Tyson laughed. "Kai, love, you already are."

And they ignored all the funny stares and the rude whispers - because they were in love, and nothing anyone did or said could ever change the way their hearts felt. That's what their love is.

Owari

Heh... I'm not very good at this... Ah well. Hope you liked, onegai review!

Reviews make me happy while flames make me laugh.

Okay, now for the special thanks to all you people that have reviewed so nicely for me!

chibi Setsuna-chan - First reviewer ever! _glomps _The bomb!

Ashla - Dude, you are the bomb! _huggles_

TaintedWolf - Likewise, the BOMB!

Sacrifice Of An Angel - Heh. Like, I can only say, WOW! You are SO sweet! Me luffers you!

December Prodigy - Dude, words can't express how awesome you are. So, I'll leave it at this: MEGA-GLOMP! _glomps_

Wingedchilde -_shiny eyes_Wow! Hi! _waves frantically _Oh, awesome! I'm totally in love with your fics! - I've read all of them... Heh.- And hey, let's put it this way, you aren't a bad reviewer, either. And... And... Aw, what the hell? _mega-glomps_

Kai's kitty - Kool! _glomps_ You rock, dude!

Nilly Chan - THE BOMB! _huggles_ Dude, I love your reviews. Oh please, feel free to hug me, just don't go overbored. Heh. XD _whispers _Listen to the random person, they tend to know best! XD

Aw, you guys are the best! _mega-glomps _I hope you know how much your reviews mean to me. I wouldn't keep writing without them! Yay!

Oh yea! If you have any ideas for me - I normally don't do this, but I'm afraid writer's block has hit me pretty hard this past week - it'd be wonderful to share them! I mean, you don't have to but... uh, yea. I hope you keep reviewing! I LOVE YOU GUYS! _smothers in affection and friendly love _

See you next time!

rachi


	8. Drabble Ten: Bad Days

Konnichiwa! My gosh, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm moving in about two weeks, so things have been rather hectic. I've had end-of-the-year projects, semester tests to study for, moving, and actually writing out my little drabbles. But don't worry. This summer things will be clear, so I can update more! And because you've waited so patiently, the next one will be a little longer than most of them. Okay?

Thank you for listening to my rambling. Lets get this show on the road, shall we?

**Title: **Bad Days

**Author:** rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Yaoi; um, yea?

**Summary: **Kai's having a very bad morning...

****

**_Disclaimer: _**Me no own Beyblade, the characters - So scram you money-grubbing lawyers!

Kai sighed softly. While training was needed, all he really wanted to do was go home and snuggle with his boyfriend. He'd been in a bad mood all day. You ever just have one of those days where nothing went right?

Well, today was Kai's turn.

He'd woken up that morning and found Tyson missing - that alone was enough to put a damper on his mood. As he went to look for his missing lover, he tripped over a shoe, bumped his head on the headboard of their bed, and fell to the floor.

After that fun little adventure, he decided to let Tyson find him - right then he really needed a nice hot shower. He stripped and got into the shower only to jump right back out - the water was ice cold! It felt like needles on his skin. He tried adjusting the temperature but no matter what he did the water still felt like ice cubes. So he nearly froze to death in the shower, only to get out and want a nice warm towel to dry off with.

The problem?

All the towels were in the wash. So he marched stark naked to their bedroom, used a blanket to dry off, and finally after he'd gotten dressed he went downstairs for his morning coffee. Coffee made everything better. It gave him a way to wake up without biting anybody's head off. Tyson was the only exception to that rule - He couldn't, try as he might, ever purposely get mad at his boyfriend.

After adorning damp clothes he stalked into the kitchen to find that one of his worst nightmares had come to life...

...All of his glorious coffee had been used up, leaving him nothing for this morning! This made him growland restrain the urge to hurt someone. But damn, there was no one around. So he ended up not having anything - which didn't make his stomach very happy with him, but he really wasn't in the mood to care.

He brushed his teeth, managed to comb and halfway dry his hair, and was out the door in a flash - realizing that he was late for training for the first time in... well, ever! He ran half-heartedly, he told himself that he was just tired but knew that today he didn't care if he was late or not. He just wanted to crawl right back into bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

He finally made it to the beach for their daily training and was bombarded with questions and annoyed tones. He glared at them all, even his boyfriend who frowned, and turned his back.

"Figure out your own plan today, I don't care."

With that he stalked over to a bare spot on the warm sand and stretched out on his back lazily. Not but a few moments later Tyson came crawling up to him. He straddled Kai's waist and caressed his cheeks, smudging the blue paint a tad. "Kai, love, what's wrong?"

Kai closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. "Better not keep this up, I won't be able to let you go."

Tyson frowned. "Did somebody say something to you?"

Kai sighed. "No."

"Bad morning?", he tried again. This time he felt the rumbling growl in Kai's chest and took that for his answer. "Want to tell me about it?"

"No.", was the automatic answer he knew was coming, but the added part made him smile. "Just hold me for a while."

And that's exactly what he did. He snuggled up into Kai's warm embrace and sighed happily. "Training?", he asked softly.

"Let them figure it out for once." was his answer. He smiled and closed his eyes.

What a morning...

Owari

Hee hee! There's another one for you guys. Hope you liked it!

Reviews are light and Flames are a different type of light. Ha.

rachi


	9. Drabble Eleven: Truth or Love?

Ah, hi again! It's been a little while since I last updated, but school's almost out for the summer, so no worries! I promised you guys a little longer one this time - and while it's only about 6 pages, it's quite a bit longer than the last one. :) I hope you enjoy!

**Title: **Truth or Love?

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Yaoi; kissing; and embarrassing information.

**Summary: **The gang decides to play a little Truth or Dare and things get... well... interesting, that's for sure.

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Beyblade, shut up already. _Pouts_

Oh yea! Also, there's a little Max/Rei in this one too. Now, I like different couples with Max and Rei, but this one just works, so if you don't like Max/Rei, I suggest you skip this one. --;

_So bored..._

That was the single thought running through the boy's minds. Max was lying on the floor trying to count the cracks in the ceiling, his mind slowly withering from boredom. Rei couldn't absorb himself in his normal trashy romance novel, his mind wouldn't concentrate for the life of him! Kenny had even run out of programs on his precious computer to work on, and was now trying to teach himself how to balance a card on his finger. Kai looked like he was asleep, but he was really just trying to think about anything but Tyson - and driving himself insane in the process. And Tyson himself was busy staring at Kai unabashedly and daydreaming.

The boredom finally seeped through Max's brain. He couldn't take it anymore! _I hate the rain... _he thought. "Argh! Can't we do something! Like play a game?"

Rei, Kenny, and Tyson looked at him with interest while Kai simply looked. "Like what?", came from Rei.

"I dunno... how about Truth or Dare?"

"Sounds good to me. Anything to keep busy."

Kenny nodded his agreement and Tyson looked over to Kai. "Hey, Kai! Wanna play with us?" Kai merely stared at him. Tyson pouted as they formed a circle. "Please Kai? It'll be more fun! Come on!" He patted the empty spot next to him on the floor. Kai swallowed and sighed. It was such a stupid game, too. How come he was one of the most powerful bladers in the world and he couldn't even resist a simple puppy-face?

_Because I love him, dammit. _- he thought.

"Yay!" Tyson made more room for the captain as he came to join the group.

"Okay, who wants to go first?", Max asked. He looked around the group, and seeing nobody volunteering decided to make the first move himself. "Okay then, I'll go! Um... Rei! Truth or dare?"

Rei sighed. "Truth."

Tyson snickered. "Wuss."

Rei growled, but said nothing. "Okay...", Max thought. "Oh! How about, do you like someone, you know, in that way?"

Rei blushed but nodded. "Ooo, who is it?", Tyson asked anxiously.

Rei smirked. "Uh uh. Don't think so. That wasn't part of the deal."

Tyson sighed and puffed his cheeks out in mock annoyance. "Fine...", he grumbled.

"Rei's turn!", Max chimed.

Rei put a finger to his chin before smiling in an almost evil manner. "Tyson, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Rei's face turned positively sadistic. "I dare you to kiss Kai."

Tyson blushed, but inside his mind was dancing a little victory dance. So what if Kai didn't like it? He finally got his chance to kiss his crush! While mulling over this little fact he failed to notice their team captain had a similar stain on his own cheeks, for many of the same reasons. Tyson murmured a quick 'Sorry Kai' before brushing his lips over Kai's pink cheek. Rei scowled while Max giggled and Kenny smiled.

"No fair!", Rei exclaimed.

Tyson smirked. "Sorry, you never said where to kiss him."

Rei snuck a look at Kai's face and nearly burst out laughing. The stoic boy was sitting there nearly frozen like a statue, the pink blush still in full-blown effect. Kai noticed Rei's snickering and sent him an evil glare.

"Uh, okay!", Tyson moved on, "Kenny, truth or dare?"

Kenny sighed and picked truth.

"Okay...", Tyson thought, "Who was your first kiss?"

Kenny turned a very interesting shade of bright red and mumbled something under his breath.

"Who? I can't hear you!", Tyson sang.

"Hillary.", he said a little louder.

The whole group, minus Kai, made odd noises. Tyson sounded like he'd choked on something vile, Rei sounded like he'd given off a deranged snort, and Max's sounded like a muffled giggle. Kai's face, however, looked like he was ready to laugh. Tyson stared in wonder. An almost smile was formed on Kai's lips and his crimson eyes were narrowed slightly.

Kenny coughed, trying to remove the embarrassing mood from the room. "Ah, Max, truth or dare?"

Max put a finger to his chin in mock thoughtfulness before nearly shouting out, "Dare!"

Kenny smiled. "Well... let's see... Oh! I dare you to drink a glass of mustard."

Max looked grossed out, but sighed and went into the kitchen.

"Drink a glass of mustard?", Tyson parroted. "That's it?"

Kenny shrugged. "Maybe he'll make a funny face."

Max came back with a glass, only half full, of the yellow condiment. He gulped and made a face. "Here goes." He dumped it all back in one throw and came up with a face like a fish. "God that's nasty!", he yelled. He ran back to the kitchen and everyone heard the water running. The boys snickered when the blonde came back, bottle of water in hand. "Shut up.", he did his best to glare at them all. "Traitors."

Tyson just laughed. "Maxie, that's the point of the game!"

The American just scowled at his friends. "Kai, truth or dare?"

Kai rolled his eyes mentally but chose truth. Max cackled evilly. "Do you like someone? You know... that way?"

Kai's cheeks were instantly covered in a light pink stain, much as he tried to hide it.

"Oooh! Someone's got a crush!", Max sang.

"Clam up, Mizuhara.", Kai growled threateningly.

Max backed off a little, but persisted none the less. "You do, don't you?"

Kai just looked away and crossed his arms, looking a little miffed.

"You actually have to say 'yes' or 'no', you realize?", Rei ventured. Kai mumbled a yes accompanied by a glare to the neko-jin.

"So, who is it?", Max asked. Tyson inwardly was nervous. It was obvious Kai liked somebody, at if that somebody wasn't him...

"I don't think so, Mizuhara. That wasn't part of the question."

"Well darn.", Max pouted. Half of Tyson pouted for not getting to know who captured his captain's heart, and the other half was very relieved. "Kai your turn!", Max said.

Kai's eyes scanned the group. They landed on Rei and he decided to make Tyson happy. "Kon, truth or dare?"

Rei gulped. He had an ominous feeling in the pit of his gut. Either he said 'truth' and got a really nasty, personal or embarrassing question, or he picked 'dare' and got something really embarrassing or nasty to do. Both ways he was screwed. Tyson smirked when Kai locked eyes with him and Kai smirked back.

In the end, Rei chose the safest escape. "Truth."

Kai grinned evilly. "I want to know why you always sit so close to Mizuhara." Tyson mentally cheered him on, grinning all the while. Kai watched in triumph as Rei began to squirm, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Uh, I, uh... Well... He's warm?"

Kai clicked his tongue. "Sorry, wrong answer. Try again, Kon."

Rei sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Max. The truth is," he turned to the younger blonde, "I really like you." He bowed his head in shame.

Max blushed and blinked cutely. He didn't respond, simply rested his hand atop Rei's in a loving gesture and squeezed. Rei looked up and searched Max's eyes for some sort of reassurance. Max smiled. "I like you too." Kai smiled a little, Tyson whooped and Kenny clapped. A new bond was formed - and god, they'd all been waiting forever! Now if only the other two would get their butts moving...

"Tyson, truth or dare?", Rei asked.

"Uh... truth."

Rei smirked. "Who do you like. You know, _love_.", he sang the last word.

Tyson blushed heavily. "Wha-? I can't tell you!", he nearly screamed.

Rei folded his arms and looked down at him. "And why not? It's the rules, Tyson. You have to tell us."

Tyson blushed even more and looked intently at the ground, as if it would give him the answers to all of his problems. Obviously, it didn't.

"Well? We're waiting.", Rei sang. "Come on, out with it."

"I can't.", he still refused.

"Why not, Ty?", Max asked gently. He knew that Tyson liked Kai - it was so painfully obvious the two were meant for each other it wasn't even funny. He saw the secret looks, 'accidental' touches, and longing sighs.

"I just can't, Maxie."

Max glanced at Rei and nodded. Rei smiled. "Well, how about if someone else in this room tells who they like. Then you'll have to tell."

Tyson eyed them warily before reluctantly agreeing. "Alright."

Max turned to Kai and smiled his sugary-sweet smile of his. "Okay Kai, go ahead - spill."

Kai snapped his head up, eyes slightly wide with surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You heard Tyson, he won't spill until you do. So let's hear it."

Kai shook his head furiously. "I don't think so."

Rei caught Kai's attention with a look. A look that said - 'This is your chance, you dumbass. Go for it!' Kai sighed and looked purposely out the window, eyes fixed on the sill. "I - I l - love..." He almost couldn't go on, but spying Tyson's wide blue eyes turned on him gave in. He stared into them and let his love show through. "I love you."

Tyson's eyes went wider, if that was possible. He gaped, his mind running furiously and his heart almost rocketing out of his chest. "You... do?"

Kai simply nodded, a blush creeping up to show through. He barely had any warning before Tyson cuddled up to him. He nuzzled the taller boy's neck happily and murmured into his ear softly "I love you too, Kai." Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson firmly. Gods, had it finally happened, or was it another dream? Tyson pulled back to capture Kai's lips with his own._ Nope, definitely not a dream. _- he thought dazedly. Their lips met again and again, each time sending tingles down both their spines. A cough finally brought them out of their little world, and Tyson pulled back, disappointed and a little embarrassed. Kai felt like pouting - but then if they were together now he could kiss Tyson as much as he wanted anytime he felt like it.

"So, I take it you two are together now?", Rei asked, his voice holding mirth.

Tyson smiled and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, his cheek resting in the soft dual-shaded hair. "You bet. I wouldn't give this up for the world."

Kai simply blushed as he buried his face in Tyson's neck happily. Boy, if he'd have known about Tyson's feelings he would have admitted it a whole hell of a lot sooner.

"Okay! Let's keep going!", Max said excitedly, "Chief, truth or dare?"

Kai tuned out the rest, his mind focused on Tyson's hand interlaced with his own, and the love he felt through the connection. And when Tyson turned to smile at him, his mind came to one conclusion.

_Maybe this game isn't so stupid after all..._

Owari

Well, this took a while. Not because I lost the idea or anything - actually quite the opposite. I had so many ideas and I had to write them all and so I sort of lost track of it and... yea. But now it's finished and it's here and I hope you liked it!

Onegai review? Or flame, whatever you please.

rachi


	10. Drabble Twelve: Saving Me

Konnichiwa minna-san! Gomen for not updating sooner. I've been on the move - literally! We moved on Wednesday, so I haven't had access to a computer until now. And even in this great time it's only momentarily, so I need to hurry. I don't know when I'll be able to update again - but rest assured I'll always find a way back to the computer, even if I have to fight tooth and nail!

**Title: **Saving You

**Author: **rachi

**Rating:** PG-14

**Warnings:** Yaoi; a slight kissing scene; ... I think that's it...

**Summary: **A song-fic. Kai needs to confess something, but can't use his own words.

****

**_Disclaimer:_** I, rachi, do not own Beyblade or it's characters. I, rachi, also do not own Nickelback, the song 'Savin Me', but I do own their cd! _Hums along_

Ah well. On with the writings!

Italics are the song lyrics.

Tyson looked up from his drawing. Kai was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, his left hand extended towards Tyson, as if wanting him to take hold of it. Tyson, mesmerized by the beautiful crimson orbs, stood and walked over to his captain hesitantly. But as he took the warm hand into his own and their fingers interlaced, all caution was thrown to the wind. Kai walked ahead of him, not dragging him but... leading him.

Somewhere...

Kai stood at the door of the dojo, almost as if asking permission to go outside. Tyson nodded slowly, not quite sure to what he was nodding about, but feeling that it was necessary. Kai opened the door and pulled them both out into the pouring icy water, never letting go of the hand linked with his. They walked to the backyard where Kai stopped suddenly and looked heavenward. He closed his eyes, gathering the courage that had abandoned him long ago. For today, something would change.

It had to be today.

Kai slowly turned to the younger boy who blinked at him in confusion. He stared Tyson straight in the eye, not flinching or hesitating. He opened his mouth slowly, and let his low, musical voice pour out the emotions that had been bottled up for much too long.

"_Prison gates won't open up for me _

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin' _

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls _

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in _

_All I need is you _

_Come please, I'm callin' _

_And oh, I scream for you _

_Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

_Show me what it's like _

_To be the last one standing _

_And teach me wrong from right _

_And I'll show you what I can be _

_Say it for me _

_Say it to me _

_And I'll leave this life behind me _

_Say it if it's worth saving me." _

Tyson gaped at his captain in awe. His voice was beautiful, pure, like dripping sin from the tongue. But it was mixed in with a sorrow that he couldn't imagine. It went down to the deepest part of his heart, and his mind was spinning. Kai's deep crimson eyes glittered with unspoken emotion. As much as Tyson could see, there was pain. But something else lingered there. ...Love? Maybe Kai was trying to tell him something? Kai was in pain... but was there something more to the message? Tyson decided to respond in the only way he knew how. Talking.

Well, singing, to be more precise.

"_Heaven's gates won't open up for me _

_With these broken wings I'm fallin' _

_And all I see is you _

_These city walls ain't got no love for me _

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story _

_And oh, I scream for you _

_Come please I'm callin' _

_And all I need from you _

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

_Show me what it's like _

_To be the last one standing _

_And teach me wrong from right _

_And I'll show you what I can be _

_Say it for me _

_Say it to me _

_And I'll leave this life behind me _

_Say it if it's worth saving me" _

Tyson clasped Kai's other hand and brought them up to hold them at eye level. He stared serenely into Kai's shining eyes, trying to understand why Kai had done what he'd done. Kai sensed Tyson's uncertainty, the way he always did. The two seemed to be connected by an invisible link - a thread of their souls strung between the two. Whatever affected one affected the other in a similar manner.

Kai let his eyes close to tiny slits before dipping down to nuzzle Tyson's cheek with his nose. Tyson turned his head to meet Kai's nose in a soft Eskimo kiss - a gesture to reveal their longings instead of words. Tyson smiled widely when an individual smile appeared below Kai's nose. It was small but true, and Tyson couldn't help but think that if Kai smiled at him like that all the time then he'd die a very happy man. Tyson's deep stormy eyes met Kai's own fiery, crackling ones. Time passed, who cared how long, and their eyes slid shut as their lips met in the first 'I love you' of their relationship.

Who needed words, anyway? They really were known more for their actions.

Soft lips moved against each other, and something happened. Something that let them taste each other. Tongues tapped hesitantly, but with love came courage and they battled for dominance. After all, lovers or not, they were still rivals. As they parted the rain began to pour harder, and their voices joined the noise, singing together in perfect synchronization. And in their hearts, they knew they wouldn't be alone anymore. Nothing was keeping them from happiness. So they sang to the heavens, they sang their thanks for saving them.

"_All I need is you _

_Come please I'm callin' _

_And oh, I scream for you _

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

_Hurry, I'm fallin' _

_Show me what it's like _

_To be the last one standing _

_And teach me wrong from right _

_And I'll show you what I can be _

_Say it for me _

_Say it to me _

_And I'll leave this life behind me _

_Say it if it's worth saving me _

_Hurry I'm fallin' _

_And say it for me _

_Say it to me _

_And I'll leave this life behind me _

_Say it if it's worth saving me." _

Owari

Yatta! It's finished! I'm so happy. This is my first song-fic, so please tell me if I did alright! I need to know so I can improve! Anyways, I hope you liked it!

Reviews are the best part of a Friday and flames are the things that move me through Monday. Did that even make sense?

rachi


	11. Drabble Thirteen: We Are Alive

Uh, hi? _sweatdrops_ Gomen ne for not updating sooner... I've been away from a computer for so long! I finally got my butt in gear and finished these two, yes - TWO -for you to read.

Anyways, these are both un-betaed, so please forgive the errors. I'll try to update sooner in the future...

**Title: **We Are Alive

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** Yaoi; uh, accident with main character; Bad writings XD

**Summary: **Three things each of the boys need. But really, do they need all three?

****

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Beyblade, it's characters, or Kai's smile. Damn...

Comfort.

Support.

Love.

These were all things that Tyson needed in his life to make him stable. These were things he needed to make him happy, healthy, and whole. Without one, his life would dim. Without two, he'd withdraw into himself, banishing everything else until a permanent sleep took him. And without the three, death would take him, quick and swift. But these are things he had - no need to worry.

Space.

Understanding.

Love.

These were all things Kai needed. Without space, he would become quite testy. Without that and understanding Kai would become unstable - even go insane. But without all three, he would surely die. But he had all three of these things, and he would be alright.

And then the two needy boys met. In a flash of rage they became enemies. In another flash of fate, they became teammates. And in a third flash, they became lovers.

As Kai stepped out into the street that day, cold from a fight with his lover, he was blind. Couldn't see. His mind blocked everything out. So he felt nothing as the screech of tires reached his ears and the force of something big hitting his body registered in his mind. He was empty.

That day, after the fight with his lover, Tyson stood at the door, worried about him. Something annoying - just gnawing at his gut - wouldn't leave him alone. A loud screech of tires and a scream from his other half sent him flying outside into the cold rain. And as he ran to him, taking him into his arms, whispering sweet nothings and comforts into his ear, a pale hand reached up to caress a tan cheek. The words 'I'll be alright' were not said - they weren't sure, anyways.

As the ambulance drove his love away to the hospital, anger seeped from the blue-haired boy. And as in a blind rage he hit the driver - yelling at him - 'How the hell could you be so stupid! You ass!' - he felt something inside him die. There was no comfort. There was no support. There was, however, so much love. He ran all the way to the hospital, begging every god he knew of to let his life be alright. A silent plea was sent to the heavens.

_Oh God. Oh my god. Please let him be alright._ _Please!_

He fiddled as the receptionist looked up the room number. He was scared - a pure coldness overtaking his body. But as he pushed open the door and saw him lying there, he somehow knew he'd be alright. They'd be alright. The crimson eyes he fell in love with filled with warmth at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Tyson.", he croaked out, "Come here."

He did as requested. For a moment there was silence - nothing to be said. Until the soft words of 'I'm sorry' rang through his ears. Tyson simply took the pale hand in his own and squeezed softly, kissing the bruised flesh. Because everything would be alright now. They were both alive. Alive. They had what they needed most - love - and they would be alright.

_They were alive._

Owari

Alright, I have no idea where the hell this came from. I guess... ah, nandemonai... Anyways, I hope you liked it!

Next one!

**Title: **Keep Warm

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Fluffy boyxboy moments

**Summary: **Kai left something at home today...

****

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade, it's characters, or Kai's undying love - that belongs to Tyson.

Silence reigned in the room. Nobody said a word - not even Tyson, surprising as that was. They were all busy watching something that should have never been happening. No - this was something that they'd never seen before - and might never see again.

Yes, it was a rare sight to see, indeed, when Kai Hiwatari took off his infamous scarf.

Finally having enough of the staring - it was getting pretty hard not to strangle somebody - he snapped. "What the hell are you all looking at!"

They averted their gazes quickly. Well, except Tyson. He just crawled onto Kai's lap and sighed. "We're looking at you, obviously."

Kai rolled his eyes and held his boyfriend by the waist. "I figured that out, dumbass, I meant why are you looking at me?"

Tyson laughed. "Because, koi, you took off your scarf."

Kai blew a bang out of his eyes. "It's not that big a deal, you see me without it all the time."

"Well, yea," Tyson nodded, "but they haven't." Tyson jabbed a thumb in their friends direction. "They just aren't used to it, is all." He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

"It's not like it'll happen everyday, so don't get used to it." Kai threw a pointed look in the team's direction.

Tyson pouted. "I still get to see you without it, right?"

Kai nodded. "Hai, only you."

The boy on his lap smiled and kissed his nose. "Yay!"

Kai nuzzled his neck happily and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent that was purely Tyson. He glanced at the clock. "7:00.", he mumbled.

That's when the rest of them snapped out of it.

"Crap!", Kenny exclaimed. "Mom's gonna kill me!" He jumped up, grabbing Dizzy on the way, and hurried out the door, not bothering to shut it behind him.

"Uh..", Rei stood and closed it, then upon glancing back at the two lovebirds, grabbed Max and went out back to give them some room. Hillary hadn't been able to come that day anyways.

And Tyson snuggled happily with his boyfriend on the floor of the living room, kissing his neck or jaw every now-and-then.

As for Kai - if he had Tyson to keep him warm then he really didn't mind leaving the scarf at home for once.

Owari

I know this is lame, but it wouldn't shake off. So here it is... Hope you liked it!

Reviews feed me and Flames are my blankie of warmth!

rachi


	12. Drabble Fifteen: Like He Could Fly

Ah, konnichiwa, minna-san! Gomen, I've been away at my dear brother's house for a week, thus my delay in updates. But I've got another short one for you here, so... Onegai forgive me?

Enjoy!

**Title: **Like He Could Fly

**Author: **rachi

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings: **A kissing scene(no real content); maybe a swear word somewhere; and... uh... my usual bad plots and writings... Heh.

**Summary: **Tyson really wants Kai to open up to him. Boy he has an unusual way of doing it!

****

**_Disclaimer: _**Me no own Beyblade, it's characters, or Lucky Charms... _sniff_

_Italics_ are thoughts.

"You really need to open up more, Mr. Sourpuss."

Kai looked up to see Tyson glaring down at him, hands on his hips. Kai just smirked. "Why would I want to do that?"

Tyson huffed. "Because I wanna know more about you, dude. You're my best friend and I hardly know anything about you!"

Kai said nothing.

Sigh. "Fine, Kai. How about this. You tell me something about yourself, and I'll do it too. Okay?"

Kai shook his head. "I have no idea why I'm doing this..."

Tyson sat down next to him on the couch, gripping his knees. "Okay, you wanna go first, or should I?" Kai simply rolled his cherry-red eyes. "Alright then, I'll take that as a 'you go first'. Um... Oh! I like to play basketball."

Kai looked at him oddly. "You do? I've never seen you play before."

Tyson grinned sheepishly. "That's because I don't want anyone to know, really. I used to play with my brother - before he got too busy."

"I thought he taught you how to beyblade?"

"That too, but I asked him one day to teach me basketball - and for the next year I was hung up on it. That was the year before he left." Tyson's voice had taken on a sad tone, but it was quickly masked with a smile. "Your turn!"

Kai thought about it for a moment. "I like cats."

Tyson's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "You do?"

Kai glared at him. "What's wrong with that?"

Tyson held up his hands. "Nothing! I just wouldn't have guessed you would like something fluffy and cuddly, is all."

Kai sighed. "They were the only things that really kept me going for a while. When I didn't want to dump my problems on anybody, I'd go to the strays. I'd feed them and such." He shrugged. "It was always a comfort."

Tyson looked sad. "You know you can always come to me - us - with your worries and stuff. You don't need to lock it up." Tyson scooted closer to the dual-haired boy. "I'm always here for you."

Kai looked up, startled by such sincere words -

- and locked lips with his best friend.

For a moment he sat stunned. His best friend - Tyson Kinomiya - was kissing him. On the lips! And - _Oh my god. _He thought. He felt a tongue run over his bottom lip and automatically opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to meet the other. As they broke away Kai opened his eyes - the ones he hadn't realized he'd closed - and stared straight into two deep, stormy blue eyes. He felt like he was drowning - put instead of the pain of death it brought an unidentifiable feeling. Like he was flying, soaring in the clouds. Like he had wings.

"Kai, I know that you think I'm annoying, loud, and obnoxious but... I love you. Do you think that maybe... maybe you could put up with me?"

Kai shook his head. "Ty, you aren't obnoxious."

"Oh! Thanks... Hey!"

He chuckled. "I think I, no. I know that I... I l - love you too."

Tyson sat frozen for a moment before launching himself at the older boy. He held Kai close to his chest, his arms a fortress. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet scent of his new boyfriend. "So", he started, "anything else you want to get out in the open?"

Kai smiled and rested his head under Tyson's chin. "I would hate to ever lose you. I wouldn't be able to stand it.", and as an afterthought added, "I like strawberries."

Tyson looked at him funny. "Strawberries? Just the fruit, or anything strawberry flavored?"

"Most strawberry flavored things. Except jelly."

"Ah."

The two sat in a comfortable silence until -

"TYSON!"

Tyson jumped up from Kai's lap as gramps came stomping it. He grabbed Tyson's ear and began dragging him away. "Training."

Tyson whined. "Again? We just trained this morning!"

Gramps sent him a look. "Yes again."

Tyson sighed. "Fine, just let me do something real quick and I'll be right there."

Gramps looked satisfied as he waited outside the door. Tyson skipped back over to Kai and purred as he straddled his lap, his arms draping over muscled shoulders. His lips grazed Kai's cheek before licking an earlobe. Kai shivered as Tyson breathed into his ear. "I'll see you later, koi.", he whispered.

He kissed Kai on the lips and prepared to leave, but Kai tugged him back down and captured his lips in a kiss again, not really willing to let go. "Training.", Tyson managed to mumble between kisses.

Kai sighed. "Not now.", he kissed the soft lips again. "I'm comfortable." Kai slipped his tongue into Tyson's open mouth and groaned. _No one should taste this good... _he thought dazedly. Tyson moaned loudly-

-the cue for Gramps to come storming in. He stopped abruptly at seeing his grandson locking lips with the very cold Hiwatari boy. About to break it up, he started forward, but stopped as a long moan and a butt squeeze came from Kai. He sighed. Training could wait. After all, how often did Kai Hiwatari get this happy?

And he was proud to say that it was _his _grandson who could do that.

Owari

Okay, so it's not the best... I've been busy lately so this came out kind of... choppy. I still hope you liked it.

Forgive me for it being so short. I'm disgusted with myself... However, I really will try to update again soon. Very, very soon. _smiles_

Reviews are great and flames are respected but laughed at.

rachi


	13. Drabble Sixteen: The Magic of Television

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm back! And it hasn't even been a week, aren't you proud? _sarcasm_ Anyways, here's another drabble for you!

**Title: **The Magic of Television

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **G

**Warnings: **Yaoi; uh, Actually I think that's it...

**Summary: **Tyson loves television, Kai doesn't. What happens when the two get together?

****

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. Now leave me alone so I can cry! _Sniffs_

Kai hated watching television. He didn't like soap operas, real-life shows, or cartoons. He liked the news, but you could always read that in the paper, so why waste electricity on something you can read instead? He never understood the great fascination with television. They corrupted minds, made people lazy - some even couch potatoes. They were bad, evil devices that did the world no good. They were dust collectors, pure and simple.

Tyson liked watching televison. And while he loved being outside with his friends, watching t.v. was a good source of entertainment. Say, on the days it was rainy or too cold. Or even too hot. Television was good for people with short attention spans. It was like reading a book, only it managed to keep the action up all the time.

So what do you think happened when these two boys got together? Well, they fought, of course!

In the evenings Kai liked to read, but his boyfriend strongly disagreed, saying that watching television would help you get sleepy - and was cool at the same time. After a very heated argument, Kai relented.

"Alright, Ty, you win! Just as long as you let me keep my book." After all, why were they fighting over something so trivial? Tyson smiled and they went about the rest of their day like normal.

That night, however, Kai sat down on the couch, book in hand, Tyson snuggled up next to him and turned on the television, searching for an interesting program. Tyson watched intently while Kai read. The night wore on and both felt sleep start to work it's magic upon them.

Tyson rested his head on Kai's chest and fell asleep happily, a smile on his face. And Kai ran his long fingers through the silky blue hair and sighed. If Tyson got all snugly while watching t.v...

...than maybe Kai didn't mind it so much anymore.

Owari

Ha. I know, odd, but I couldn't help myself... --;; Anyhow, I do hope you liked it, and I'll see you next time!

**And because I'm so nice to you, I decided to again give you another drabble, as this is rather short. n.n**

**Title: **You Only Need To Ask

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Yaoi; uh... yea...

**Summary: **Tyson will teach Kai how to dance - and impress everybody else while he's at it.

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade, it's characters, or my soul... I think God owns that... Heh.

"Kai?"

"No."

"But Kai I - "

"No."

"Kai!"

Kai looked over at his boyfriend and uncrossed his arms, sighing. "Why?"

Tyson cocked his head to the side, unintentionally becoming utterly adorable. "Why not?"

Kai frowned slightly. "Because, Ty. I just...", he trailed off.

Tyson frowned. "What is it?"

"I don't... I don't know how to dance."

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "That's all?"

Kai looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean 'that's all'? There are people watching! It's fine if you want to make a fool out of me in private, Kinomiya, but in front of a crowd - "

Tyson laughed softly. "Relax, koi. I'll lead and you'll catch on in no time." He took his boyfriends hands in his own and held them up. "Please? For me? Just this once?"

Kai tried hard to refuse, he really did. He tried thinking of anything that wasn't Tyson's cute, pleading face, he tried not feeling Tyson's warm palms pressing against his own. But it didn't work. And he relented. "Just. One. Dance.", he accentuated every word to make his point clear.

Tyson smiled happily, nodded, and lead his lover out onto the dance floor. "You won't regret this." Tyson placed his hands on Kai's slim hips and Kai automatically brought his hands up to drape over the other's shoulders. Tyson leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "Relax and follow my footsteps. You'll do fine."

At first, Kai's steps were a little clumsy, once even stepping on his boyfriend's foot. But Tyson was patient and led slowly, helping Kai to glide smoothly across the floor with him. Tyson could hear the snickers from the other bladers.

"I never thought Hiwatari couldn't dance."

"Wow, look at that."

"He can't even lead. How sad."

"Someone as cultured as him should know how to do something so simple. Honestly."

The comments came from people higher up, people who grew up in a community that made you dance, and if you didn't know how it was a disgrace. 'The rich snobs.' he thought angrily. Tyson felt Kai stiffen and snarled under his breath. They had no right to say those things.

"Just pretend we're at home, alone.", he whispered gently. He knew that if Kai and him were alone that he'd be great. He looked Kai straight in the eye and smiled brilliantly. "You can do it.", he encouraged softly. "I know you can, love."

Kai felt his heart flutter at the soft words and smirked. Tyson watched as a determined look came onto his lover's face. He felt his own heart speed up. "Come, love.", Kai spoke softly. "Teach me."

Tyson simply shone at those words. When Kai was determined to do something, he did it, no matter what the cost. As their feet continued moving Kai's steps became more precise, more graceful.

People off to the side watched in awe as the couple danced, their attention on the way the two boys didn't even have to look down to know what they were doing. Only their former teammates seemed unimpressed by the sudden change. Lee leaned over to Rei and spoke quietly. "How did Kai get so good so fast?"

Rei simply shrugged. "That's Tyson and Kai for you. Together they can do anything - it's been proven many times." His golden eyes shone with faint pride in his two friends.

As the song ended, the couples cleared away from the dance floor. Tyson linked his hand with Kai's and the two walked outside, completely ignoring everyone else watching them. Under the black dotted sky Tyson held Kai securely in his arms, holding him close.

"You did great. I'm so proud of you." Kai looked up happily, the sense of getting praise causing him to smile slightly. "I love you Kai."

Kai sighed and nuzzled Tyson's neck. "I love you too."

"So", Tyson teased, "You wanna dance again?"

Kai chuckled softly. "Maybe later. Can you just... hold me?"

Tyson smiled and tightened his arms. "You only need to ask."

Owari

Okay, I was... well... hoping for a different outcome on this one, but what the hell? I'll stick with this one and be happy. Hope you liked it!

Reviews rock my socks and Flames are a pebble in my shoe... that I can use later to fuel a fire!

rachi


	14. Drabble Eighteen: Dishes

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Ah, I'm back sooner than I expected with another drabble for you!

Enjoy!

**Title: **Dishes

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG-14

**Warnings: **Yaoi; mentions of sex

**Summary: **Tyson needs a little encouragement to get to washing the dishes. Luckily Kai knows exactly what will get him moving.

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade or it's characters... Stop torturing me!

Tyson glared. And glared. And after sniffing glared some more. Kai simply sighed. "Tyson, the dishes have to get done sometime. It might as well be now." Tyson growled under his breath, not giving any indiction that he heard anything his boyfriend said. Kai simply rolled his eyes and dragged him over to the sink by the wrist.

Tyson moaned in agony, struggling to get away. "Kai! Don't make me! No! They're evil! I'll be here forever trying to wash away all the icky grease!"

Kai sighed. "Fine, since you're being such a big baby about it, how about I help you?"

Tyson perked up. "Really?"

Kai shook his head. "I don't know why I'm doing this."

Tyson rushed to him and lifted him into the air, nearly squeezing him to death. "I love you I love you I love you!", he exclaimed, his voice muffled by Kai's chest.

Kai simply patted his head and as Tyson set him down, kissed his lover on the lips chastely. "Let's get to it.", he ordered, "The sooner we do them, the sooner we get done and can move on to more entertaining things." At this he let his eyes roam the length of Tyson's body suggestively. Tyson just laughed and pushed him slightly.

"Pervert!", he said, the teasing tone in his voice quite evident. Then he sighed again. "Let's just get this done." He walked over to the sink and started the water. As it was filling up, he turned to look at Kai and smiled. "So, what sort of entertaining things are you planning to do with me later?", he asked, his back leaning against the table.

Kai smirked. "Oh, something like this." He grabbed Tyson and latched onto his neck, licking, nipping, and kissing happily. Tyson could feel the smirk against his neck as he breathed out a moan against Kai's talented mouth. "And something like this." Kai's hand snaked under his shirt to caress his sensitive belly. Tyson gasped and shuddered. "Ah yes, and something like this, as well." Kai's hand slid down under the waistband of his boxers to cup the very sensitive flesh there. Tyson gasped and moaned out his name loudly as Kai's hand began moving, rubbing over the slit of his head.

Then he abruptly pulled back, relishing the look of sheer frustration on his boyfriend's face. "Wh - Why'd you stop?", he cracked an eye open to glare at Kai.

The Russian simply smirked. "After the dishes, Ty."

Tyson almost screamed as he turned his meanest glare to the dirty pile before him. And now he hated doing dishes more than ever.

...Though, he really didn't mind finishing them.

Owari

Yea yea, shut up. I know, no need to say how crappy it is, I already know. But please feel free to drop a review/flame by anyways! Hope you liked it.

Reviews are music to my ears and flames are the under-developed sounds of an inexperienced player.

And I know you'd have my head for making it so short if I simply left it at that, so I have another lame one for you! Yay! _Silence_

Bah.

**Title: **The Perfect Moment

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Yaoi

**Summary: **It's Kai's birthday, and Tyson wants it to be special.

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade, it's characters, or my heart. That's belongs to Travi...

Thoughts are _Italics_

"Argh!"

Frustration. Annoyance, anger, and frustration. That's what he felt at that moment. Why the hell was Kai so hard to shop for! He'd been out shopping the whole day and had found nothing to give him! _Kai's birthday is in three days! What am I gonna do? _His desperate thoughts swirled around in his head like a tornado, giving him no base to start from.

Tyson stopped his pacing to try and calm his nerves. "Okay, let's calm down and think slowly. What does Kai like?"

_Hmm, he likes... silence, training, strawberries, the beach... Hold up. Strawberries. Okay, so, what can I get him with strawberries?_

Again, the pacing resumed. In reality, he could have just gone and gotten the elusive captain a cheap trinket and he would have been happy. But Kai was his friend. Actually, Kai was his crush. His three-year crush. So it really had to be special. Something that would make him melt. Well, as much as Hiwatari Kai could melt, anyway.

_Strawberries... _

Suddenly he snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "I got it!". He ran off to the grocery store for some of the red fruits - then to the craft store for some card supplies.

Kai sighed. Why had he ever agreed to this again? Oh. That's right. Because Tyson asked. And when Tyson wanted something, Kai would do whatever it took to get it for him. So, when Tyson had asked him to attend a party for his birthday that night - guess what his answer was.

So, here he was, on the front steps, wondering if he should just go home. Tyson's excited face flashed through his mind and he sighed, knocking on the door sharply. Nope, not an option. The door opened and he was greeted with a hug and a very enthusiastic "Hey Kai!"

Kai tried his best to look annoyed at the boy in his arms, but failed miserably and he knew it. He eventually just gave in and smiled softly. "Tyson, get off.", he said gently. Not that he didn't love having the boy in his arms, but...

"Oh. Right, sorry.", Tyson said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Kai sighed and shook his head. "Forget about it."

Tyson smiled widely and took Kai's hand. "I know you're gonna love this, dude. You gotta!" Both boys each had colored cheeks, but neither noticed. They reached the living room and Tyson turned around, facing Kai and looking him straight in the eye. "Kai, I got you a gift but... I'm gonna wait until after the party to give it to you. Okay? So you have to stay for the whole thing."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Nope, but it really works out, huh?"

Kai, despite himself, gave a small smile. Tyson just grinned in return before opening the door. Kai braced himself - _Gee, let the fun begin._

"How'd you ever get conned into this, Hiwatari?"

Kai glared up at the redhead. "Shut up, Ivanov."

Tala smirked. "Did you get dragged along by your little puppy?"

"Clam up if you know what's good for your health."

Tala held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Relax, Hiwatari, after all... it is your birthday."

Kai simply sighed and returned to watching Tyson. The whole night he'd been dragged around by the blue-haired boy, being forced to speak to many people that he disliked in the process. And, not that he didn't enjoy being close to Tyson, of course, Tyson had finally gotten hungry enough to leave the dual-haired boy's side for about ten minutes, being sure to watch him so that he wouldn't run off.

"You like him, don't you." It was more a statement than a question.

Kai whipped his head to the side, watching his old teammate through narrowed eyes. "What's it matter to you?", he hissed.

Tala rolled his eyes heavenward. "Kai, seriously, you need to enjoy yourself. It's pretty obvious you like him." Kai looked at him curiously. "Easy.", Tala said, answering his unspoken question. "You don't bite his hand off when he comes near you." Kai growled at this and received an amused chuckle as his response. "That's what I mean."

He started to say something else, but Kai found his arms being occupied. "Come on Kai! Presents!", Tyson jumped up and dragged his best friend with him. Kai glanced back and caught the wink thrown at him with a scowl. "Here!" Tyson pulled him down onto the couch and shoved a gift into his lap. "Open! Come on!", he cheered gleefully.

Kai relented with a grunt and opened it, all the while noticing how close Tyson and him were situated...

_The stars are brighter than normal. _- Kai thought. Tyson had brought him outside and told him to wait on the porch while he got his gift. Kai wondered why it had to wait until after he'd opened the rest. Everyone was still there, but they were all occupying themselves as Tyson had told them not to bother them outside. This also peaked Kai's curiosity. Why did they need to be in private for this?

_Maybe he's... No. Stop thinking like that. _

Tyson suddenly emerged, breaking him away from his thoughts. His hands held something behind his back, out of view. Crystal blue eyes bore straight into his own deep crimson, and he could read the emotions there like a book. Nervousness, anxiousness. There was something else, too... Something he couldn't place. What was it? Whatever it was made those beautifully expressive eyes shine. A swath of red covered the tan nose as he stepped closer to his crush, oblivious to the curiosity emanating from Kai.

"Well, I... uh, I know this may seem like a really stupid gift and you... you may not like it but...", he swallowed and his eyes filled with determination. "But I'm giving this to you because I need to. I need you to know how I feel, even if it's not what you want to hear."

Out from behind him came a strawberry. It was small and red with the little leaf of green atop it. It was wet, like it'd just been washed.

"And before you ask, this isn't all of your gift. Kai, I - I want to tell you that... All the years we've shared, everything we've gone through together, something happened to me. I didn't know what it was at first, but now I know that... when I look at you, I... Kai, I - I love you. I'm in love with you."

The strawberry was thrust out to him, held in two small but strong tan hands. It was cradled between the two palms, being held gently but firmly in a symbol of protection. Kai smiled and rested his cupped palms over Tyson's. The younger boy looked up startled. "It's for me?", he whispered in question.

Tyson stared at him for a moment before sputtering out the intelligent response of "Huh?"

Kai chuckled softly. "I love strawberries...", he paused, not wanting to reveal that much about himself. Then he mentally slapped himself. It was Tyson, he already knew it all. "You... you've helped me, all these years, and I've never really seen it to it's full extent. But, Ty, I... I'm proud to be your friend." At Tyson's crestfallen face, he smiled softly. "And I would be even more honored to be your boyfriend."

Tyson hadn't registered Kai's soft words at first._ I'm proud to be your friend? Alright then... _His heart felt heavy, felt like it was splitting in two hundred pieces slowly. Then they hit him. _Even more honored to be your boyfriend? _He looked up at the strong boy before him, silently asking if it was true. If it wasn't some cruel joke set upon him.

But Kai shook his head, and Tyson felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. And suddenly, he saw wings. Nearly invisible, transparent and small, but beautiful wings. He looked up into Kai's wide, beautiful crimson eyes. He saw everything lingering there, love, friendship, happiness. Everything Tyson had always wanted to see in those eyes was there - and directed at him. He felt his heart pick up speed in his chest as he stared into those captivating orbs.

And then, breaking the very serious moment, Kai swiped the small fruit from Tyson's outstretched hands and popped it in his mouth, savoring the sweet taste. He watched as Tyson's face went from stunned to thrilled in five seconds.

"Really? You would? You... You love me?" Kai nodded and swallowed the remaining fruit, the taste lingering on his tongue. Tyson continued gaping at him, wondering if it was all a dream - maybe Kai's birthday wasn't for another few weeks? Months even? Kai stood still for a moment, watching his crush with soft eyes. Then, as if it was the most natural thing that he ever did, he opened his arms and waited.

Tyson watched with wide eyes, afraid to move. Afraid that if he did he would break the spell. Then his brain caught up to him. _Move, you idiot, he's waiting for you to hug him! Now move! _Tyson launched himself into the strong, waiting arms and sobbed happily into Kai's chest. Kai tenderly embraced his new boyfriend, nuzzling the top of his head and inhaling deeply. "Oh my god Kai, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to say that!"

Kai smiled softly. "You've no idea, love, how long I've wanted to tell you that."

He was about to ask him why the _hell_ he didn't, or why he was waiting for _him_ to do it, but decided that would ruin the perfect moment. Here, under the stars, nothing could get better. _Oh, but they can, if only he'd _- His own thoughts were cut off when Kai's soft, full lips captured his own. His eyes were glued open - taking in Kai's beautiful face before letting them slide shut. Kai's lips moved against his own, as he moved his back, he couldn't help but think -

_Now it's a perfect moment._

Owari

Alright, I know. I could have done way better. I dunno, I've sort of been on a writer's block type-thing. I hate it. I want it to go away. I hope you liked it.

And, did I spell Tala's last name correctly? I'm not his biggest fan so I'm not big on his stats or anything... Please point it out if I made a mistake? Onegai?

Reviews will be acknowledged and flames will be tossed like yesterday's garbage.

AND... It's been another seven chapters, so guess what it's time for?

REVIEWERS CORNER!

So...

__

__

_**Reviewers Corner**_

****

**Kai's kitty** - You're always so nice to me! You're reviews are short but sweet, arigatou much! _Huggles_

****

**Ashla** - Yes, you are tehbomb! You taught me new words AND you leave by your lovely reviews! _Glomps_ Arigatou for the reviews, they mean a lot to me!

****

**TaintedWolf** - Yes, you ROCK! _Huggles_ I luff your reviewing! (And your writing, heh.) I don't review your fics because I'm not a fan of those categories. But I _really_ wanted to see how you write. And, dude, it's awesome! _Mega-glomp_ Seriously, rock on!

****

**Xaiony** - Oh, there are many, _many_ more stories coming. Just you wait! _Cackles_ And arigatou for the review, and the compliment!

****

**Wingedchilde** - Yes, they are made for each other. It's like, destiny or fate or something like that! Heh. And many more coming, dear. Many, many, _many many many _more coming! _Giggles_ I'm tired, on caffeine and sugar, and get to sleep in tomorrow. n.n;; Uh, yea. Keep reviewing, onegai? I love your reviews!

And I look forward to your next chapter - any story will do. Hope you're happy and healthy! _Glomps_

****

**Nilly Chan** - How can anyone _not_ enjoy your reviews? They're awesome! I like that word. Cuddleable. _Giggles_ Cute! And I'm sure yours are great! In fact, I love them! They may not be 'cuddleable', but they're really nicely written, and there's even some humor in a few of them! I noticed you mostly write angst, which is why I don't check your profile as often as I should. You can probably tell, but I love fluff, and the littlest things make me cry. I angsted myself out at a younger age. But I do love your fics, and maybe you'll write a fluffy one sometime? Onegai?

Oh, and arigatou for the review! n.n

****

**December Prodigy** - _blushes_ Arigatou for all the reviews and all the compliments! I dunno what to say... Well, I'll start here. YOU ROCK MY KEYBOARD! Okay, maybe a little overboard but who cares? It's true, anyways. I'm absolutely thrilled with all your reviews! They make me smile! _Smiles_ See? Anyways, I'm sorry if I haven't read your fics. I don't like the pairing RayKai. It just doesn't click for me... But maybe I'll read that poem one... I'll try. n.n Anyways, you're wonderful, and I hope you'll continue to read!

****

**ema** - Arigatou for the review! Yea, I really like the first one too. But honestly? I can't decide on a favorite. I know I like some better than others, but I just can't seem to decide! Anyways, thanks again!

****

**noelle** - Oh, come here you! _Mega-glomps_ Arigatou so much! I love all your reviews, so filled with sugar and sweetness! And I'm so happy that you read and review my fic, and all I can... say is... _sniff_ ARIGATOU! _cuddles_

****

**Christy** - Ah yes. At least you did review, even if only once. Just to know that you enjoy my fic and will keep reading makes my fingers flame! I love TyKa sweetness. I love their passion too, don't get me wrong, but everyone has their fluff moments once and a while. I just love capturing them in my fics!

_Sighs_ Oh, I hate when people do that! They just leave it off right in the middle of the fic! And it really sucks when you're really into it, and you never get to find out what happens. That happened to one of my favorites - _Dating a Diva_ - I loved that one! Now I just use my imagination to try and think about what would have happened...

I always finish my chapter fics before posting them. That way I won't leave my readers hanging. Anyways, I loved your review, and I hope you keep reading! _Dances_

****

**Mint Pizza Queen** - OO You reviewed every one of my drabbles! _Faints _I think I might love you! Platonically, of course. _Nods_ Oh, you wanna know my favorite review of yours?

This one/Tyson hadn't the time to say anything more as Kai had hoisted him over his shoulder and squeezed his ass before heading straight to the bedroom.

I FRIGGEN LOVE YOU./

Yesh, that one has to be my favorite. Plus the 'fluff airbags' one. I absolutely adore your reviews, and your fics, coincidentally. :D I hope you keep writing, as I shall forever worship your fics. And you absolutely ROCK MY COMPUTER SCREEN! 3 Love you!

And that ends the **_Reviewer's Corner_**. I hope you enjoyed! See you next time!

rachi


	15. Drabble Twenty: Motivation

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm giving you an early update because I'll be gone for the next week or two. My bro-bro invited me over and he doesn't own a computer and my computer isn't a laptop so... _sighs_ I guess I'll just have to wait to update again.

I hope you'll forgive me for the mega-short drabble - but when I come back to update you'll get a longer one. I promise! _smiles_ Okay? So, enjoy and I'll be back before you can even miss me!

This was done in about ten minutes, so excuse any minor mistakes you happen to catch and the corniness of it all.

**Title: **Motivation

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Mentions of sex... swearing? I think that's it...

**Summary: **Nobody can wake up Tyson, try as they might, and that leaves only one person...

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. But I own a shoe! Now if only I could find the other one...

"Tyson! Get your fat ass out of bed and GET MOVING!"

Silence. Snore.

"TYSON!"

Hillary stomped out of the room, angrier than a hornet. How was the team supposed to practice if one of their players wouldn't wake up! She went out into the backyard where the others were waiting. They all eyed her expectantly. She just fumed and sat down next to Kenny, who discreetly scooted away from her.

"He won't get up. I've tried everything! Cold water, feathers, loud noises, nothing works! I give up, you guys go try." She folded her arms and stuck her nose up in frustration. "Jerk.", she muttered under her breath.

After a few moments of silence, Kenny sighed. "Well, who wants to go?"

Max shook his head furiously and scooted closer to Rei. "I couldn't do it if I tried! And believe me, I've tried."

Their attention switched to Rei. The neko-jin sweatdropped and held up his hands. "Don't look at me! I've tried too! It won't happen."

Kenny spoke up before he could be volunteered. "I can't do it, either."

That left - you guessed it. All four pairs of eyes focused on their team leader. Kai simply snorted and walked into the house, his white scarf fluttering out behind him. A minute later he came out looking quite smug. And ten minutes after that out came Tyson, showered and dressed. Maybe not looking quite his best, but at least he was out of bed.

"Kai! I'm hungry! Couldn't I have at least eaten something? Please?"

Kai shook the boy off his arm and motioned to the kitchen, then said "Ten minutes."

"Yes!" The blue-haired boy took off towards the kitchen, leaving his friends behind in the dust. The four teens gaped at their captain. Hillary voiced their unspoken question. "What did you do?"

Kai simply narrowed his eyes. "I threatened him."

"Oh.", she replied smartly.

They sat in silence and waited for the missing member of their team to finish eating so they could start practice. What they didn't know, however, was the threat Kai had used. It had scared Tyson very much - and worked almost every time. And when Kai hissed it out from in between his teeth, Tyson's hair stood on end and he jumped to it. Though no one would ever know that the simple threat was a mere five words:

"_No sex for a month."_

Owari

Heh. Sorry, this one was just itching to be written. Okay then, I hope you liked it, and I'll see you next time! Ja!

rachi


	16. Drabble TwentyOne: First Christmas

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm back from my dear brother's house, and I now have access to my wonderful computer! _magical sparkles_ Okay, so it isn't the most amazing thing in the world, it still makes me happy, you know. Anyways, I've another drabble for you. It's a little longer, but I'll still update again soon in make-up time for when I was gone.

Speaking of, my birthday is on the thirteenth. I'll be leaving again on the twelvth for my brother's house, because I'm not allowed to celebrate my birthday here at home, and there my big bro lets me and doesn't tell mommy. _sheepish_ I do what I can.

Anyways, enjoy!

**Title:** First Christmas

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **yaoi; baby pictures!

**Summary: **A Christmas at Tyson's house with the family... Kai's first! How many surprises will be involved, and will they all be good?

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade or it's characters... _sighs in defeat_

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

The snow floated down gracefully, covering the ground in a light sheet of white. The trees had lost their multicolored leaves and now were adorned with pure fallen snow. Two boys walked side by side down the sidewalk, the smaller boy clinging to the other's arm. Not that the other really minded. It seemed to be a perfect scene to most eyes. But most eyes were not aware of the inner turmoil of the older man. His blue-haired companion suddenly pulled them to a stop, looking up in question. "Kai, are you nervous?"

Kai scowled. "You always saw too easily through me."

Tyson frowned. "You don't have anything to be worried about! Sure, Hiro will be there, but so will Gramps and Dad. And me. He can't bother you if I'm with you!"

Kai flicked his claret eyes heavenward. "Great. I feel _so_ reassured now."

Tyson just smiled a wide smile and began walking again, still clinging to the other like a burr. "Good!" Kai smiled down at his lover and sighed inaudibly. They reached the dojo quicker than they expected, obviously not paying attention to where they were going. Their minds were off somewhere else, thinking about totally separate things.

Just before Kai reached up to open the door, Tyson stopped him. He looked down in confusion, but was only met with a reassuring smile. "Relax, alright? I'll be right here with you. And Gramps will stick up for you too, if Hiro doesn't like it. Okay?"

A small smile graced Kai's lips as he nodded slightly. "Alright."

Tyson stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Kai's in a chaste but comforting kiss. "I love you."

Kai's smile widened. "I love you too. Let's go in before you catch a cold." He opened the door and they stepped inside.

"You always worry about me too much, what about you? If _you_ catch a cold I'll never forgive myself."

They took off their coats and boots and their banter continued. "I'll be fine. I never get sick."

Tyson once more latched himself onto Kai's strong arm and sighed. "Oh, stop being such a robot. I know you can get sick, remember six months ago when you had that sore throat?"

Kai sighed. "Ty, that was seven months ago, and I only had a sore throat because I'd been yelling at my incompetent workers all day."

Tyson smiled sheepishly. "Oh yea..."

"Hey T-man!"

Tyson jumped onto the older man. "Gramps!"

"Yo, K-man!"

Kai smiled for him. Somehow it just felt right. "Nice to see you again."

Gramps frowned, then grinned devilishly. He extended his hand for Kai to shake. "I've been missin' ya!" Kai took the hand slowly and let out a startled noise when he was pulled into a friendly hug. He heard a soft whisper in his ear before he was let go. "You can loosen up tonight. It won't be held against ya, dig?"

Kai smiled. "I get it." Gramps grinned happily and dragged his two boys to the kitchen where the other two Kinomiya men were waiting.

"Hey Hiro!"

Said boy looked up to greet his younger brother. "Hey Tyson."

Tyson barreled into his arms excitedly. "I've been waiting forever to see you!"

Hiro smiled. "Yea. I've missed you." He then scowled as he spotted Kai, who was greeting their father. Kai looked up to meet his eye and scowled right back, obviously feeling the same way about Hiro as Hiro felt about him.

Tyson shoved his brother playfully. "Stop scowling at Kai, Hiro. He's part of the family, so get used to it.", he turned to his boyfriend, "And you, Mr. Sourpuss, stop glaring at my brother. Alright?"

Hiro sighed and waved his hand in dismissal. "Fine, fine. Hello Kai."

"Hiro.", Kai responded coldly.

Tyson sighed and, after hugging his father, grabbed Kai's arm once again and sat him down. "You. Sit. I'll be right back." Tyson went to help his grandfather with something or other, leaving the other three men in complete silence. Hiro was trying his best not to glare at Kai, Kai was doing the same, and the eldest of them just sighed and tried to think of something to break the silence.

Finally something came to him and he hailed God silently. "So, Kai, how's the company coming along?"

Kai grunted and looked up. "It's been alright. If I didn't have such incompetent workers it'd probably be better, but it's slowly coming along."

Tyson's father laughed. "Don't I know it!" Hiro just continued to sip his hot tea, completely ignoring the entire conversation.

Tyson came back over to see his boyfriend and father in a rather animated conversation on something or other. He smiled brightly. Now if only Hiro would lighten up...

Kai stopped mid-sentence as his younger lover sat down happily on his lap. He blinked as something warm was shoved into this hands. "Drink it! I know you haven't had much coffee today, seeing as we ran out this morning." Kai gratefully accepted the mug and sipped it reverently. Tyson laughed and nuzzled his neck happily.

"So, Tyson, what have you been up to since I've been gone?"

"Oh!", he answered his brother, "I've been doing really good in school - Kai helps me study. And I've been teaching a small Beyblading class! Some of 'em have some real talent if you look past the raw exterior." He rambled on about his life, while Kai struck up another conversation with the older Kinomiya.

"T-man! I could use your help in here yo!"

"Coming Gramps!" Tyson slid off Kai's warm lap, gave a peck to Kai's lips and scooted off to help with dinner. Kai faltered in his speech before licking his lips. Tyson's father laughed at Kai's disgruntled expression, receiving a glare in return. Of course, this only made him laugh harder. Kai smirked and took another sip of his coffee.

"You know," the older man started, "I don't think I've seen him this happy in quite some time." Kai merely smiled. "Honestly," he continued, "Every time I was here it was 'Kai' this or 'Kai' that. And once and a while he'd throw in an occasional 'Max' or 'Rei'. I don't believe how fond he is of you."

Kai blushed. "I know how he feels. Sometimes it's like I can't stop thinking about him, even when I want to. He's always there."

"Unlike you."

Kai turned his crimson eyes to the third voice. "Hiro...", his father warned.

"It's true!", he exclaimed angrily, "I've never seen Tyson so upset as when you leave him! You know how much that hurts! I haven't forgiven you for leaving him when he needed you most."

"And I don't expect you to.", came the cold reply. "It isn't your forgiveness I needed. But you should know that I don't intend on ever leaving him again. So you're stuck with me."

Another angry reply was about to spurt out of Hiro's mouth but Tyson came in and sat on Kai's lap once more. "Are you guys fighting again? Hiro, leave Kai alone." He turned his eyes to Kai. "You too. Cool down." Then he whispered next to Kai's ear - "If you behave yourself, you'll be very, very happy tonight." He then licked and nibbled on the lobe to let him know just how happy he'd be.

Kai shuddered and turned to him. "I love you." And Tyson understood, leaning in to capture Kai's soft lips in a kiss. A reassurance, a reminder, and a promise.

Tyson's father looked on fondly while Hiro averted his eyes. He felt odd watching his brother kiss his lover. It wasn't that he didn't approve of his little brother being gay, because he himself swung both ways, however, it was just... odd to see something like that. There were just certain things he didn't need to see. And that was one of them. The couple, however, seemed oblivious to their surroundings now, as their simple sweet kiss had turned into a full snogging session. A long moan escaped Tyson and Kai's hands wandered down to cup the small of his lover's back. Tyson rocked his hips forward and a long, guttural moan escaped Kai. Tyson himself whimpered softly.

"Woah! Get a room!", Hiro covered his eyes with one hand. "I don't need to see that!"

Tyson broke away, a dark blush on his cheeks. Kai's own pale face held a pink tint over the bridge of his nose, but he only tightened his grip on Tyson. Tyson lifted one hand to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh, sorry."

His father waved a hand in dismissal. "Forget it. I remember what it's like to be caught in young love..." His eyes took on a distant quality as he stared at the far wall.

Tyson felt a pang of guilt in his abdomen, and when he turned back to look at Kai knew he felt the same way. He leaned down and brushed his lips across a painted cheek. "I love you.", he whispered.

Kai looked into the stormy blue eyes he fell in love with and smiled softly. "I love you too."

"Anyways,", his father continued. "I think you two are good for each other. Don't you think Hiro?"

Said boy hesitated, taking a long look at the two boys before responding. "Yea, I do."

Tyson's heart floated, his smile lighting up the whole room as he said that, his grip around Kai's neck tightening. Kai nuzzled his chest in return.

"Supper!", Gramps yelled out. "Tyson! Hiro! Help me out in here, would ya?"

_Skip_+

Tyson snuggled contentedly into Kai's broad chest, inhaling deeply as he fisted the purple sweater. Kai ran his fingers through the silky blue hair, listening to the eldest Kinomiya tell them a tale of when Tyson was little, just after Hiro had left them. "Tripped over his own two feet! I tell ya,"

Kai chuckled softly. Tyson looked up, pouting cutely. "What's so funny?"

Kai smiled down at him and affectionately rubbed one cheek. "Nothing, it's just that I can imagine you doing that."

"Hey!", Tyson pretended to pound Kai's chest in a temper tantrum. "That's not funny!" He buried his face in the crook of Kai's neck, licking the skin before nuzzling it happily.

Kai grinned and whispered into his ear. "I'm glad you aren't so clumsy in the bedroom."

"Kai!", Tyson exclaimed, not bothering to move at all. Kai just chuckled again and continued listening to the tale.

As he finished, Gramps gazed fondly at his grandson and his partner. "He was the cutest thing as a toddler."

"I'll bet.", Kai answered.

"Oh!", an evil glint entered his eyes. "You wanna see some baby pictures?"

"No! Gramps, you can't!" Tyson howled.

Kai smirked. "Yes, actually, I think I would like to see them."

Tyson glared up at him. "I can't believe you! You're supposed to love me!"

Kai laughed. "Aw, come now, Ty. You should feel happy that I want to see them."

"I'll get 'em. Just wait here, K-man." Gramps ducked out of the room.

Tyson stuck his tongue out childishly at Kai and crossed his arms in irritation. Kai just chuckled. "You know, if you're mad at me, it doesn't help that you're still on my lap, koi."

Tyson glared at him, then stuck his nose in the air. "I don't wanna move. I'm comfy." Kai just rolled his eyes in mock exasperation and held the youngest Kinomiya tighter.

"So, K-man, how 'bout I start here?" Gramps sat himself down on the couch beside Kai with a shoe box. Kai just nodded. "Alright then, this one...", he held up a picture. Kai just snickered when he felt Tyson groan into his shoulder.

_Ah, let the torture begin._

_Skip_+

After the great opening of the presents, Tyson sat back on Kai's lap, happily gazing up into the crimson eyes he loved so much. The cool air breezing through his hair made up for the hard wood of the porch on his backside. "Kai?"

"Hm?", came the contented response.

"Did you have a good time? I mean, you know, so far? Because I know Hiro gets on your nerves, and I really appreciate you not fighting with him... for the most part, anyway."

Kai smiled softly, his fingers weaving their way through the soft mane of blue hair. "I've suffered worse."

"Hey!" Tyson playfully pushed Kai, the boy bobbing backwards slightly before falling back into his place. "But seriously, are you having fun? 'Cause if you don't like it we can go home early or something."

Kai blinked. "Tyson, I'm fine. I don't mind your grandfather and your father. And I can deal with your brother."

Tyson smiled widely. "I'm glad. If only Hiro would approve of us, then I think I could easily say life is perfect."

Kai snorted. "Life is never perfect, Kinomiya." He leaned down and nudged Tyson's nose with his own. "But it can get awful close, can't it?"

"Mm.", he answered. Before they could share a kiss, however, a loud, deliberate cough pulled them out of their mesmerized states.

"Hiro?", Tyson asked. "What's up?"

"Tyson," he hesitated. "I want to talk to Kai."

Tyson narrowed his eyes slightly. "You aren't gonna hit him or anything are you? 'Cause if you do I'll - "

"No, no Tyson.", he interrupted, "I just want to talk to him. We won't fight or anything, if that's what you're worried about." He turned to Kai. "May I have a word?"

Tyson sat up and looked between the two. Hiro seemed slightly relaxed, though Kai still had his defenses up.

Finally his boyfriend shrugged. "I suppose." He rose and followed the older boy inside. Tyson sighed and turned to look out at the yard. _Some day..._

Kai watched as Hiro took a seat on Tyson's old bed, absently smoothing the covers. He stopped, lost in thought. _He's grown so much and I haven't even noticed it. Just how much have I missed?_ He sighed and looked back to the boy standing by the door. "Kai," he started hesitantly, "Please come sit down. I haven't come to fight with you."

Kai seemed to think about the offer before pulling the chair from Tyson's old desk and sitting backwards on it. He lifted an eyebrow and waited.

"I mean it, I didn't come here to fight. I came here to ask... I want you to take good care of him." Kai's face remained impassive. "I know I haven't always been here, but I worry for him, you know?" He sighed, running a limp hand through his hair. "I guess I just want to make sure you won't up and leave again. That you won't hurt him, or cheat on him."

Kai's smoldering gaze met his own and a silent agreement was spoken. "I will not hurt him. Ever. And anyone who does hurt him I will hurt."

Hiro nodded solemnly. "Good. Because if you ever do hurt him, you'll answer to me."

"I'm sure you'd have to get in line.", Kai muttered darkly. That could have meant so many things, but Hiro caught the single hidden fact behind it. _I'd kill myself first. All you'd have left to play with is my corpse. _"Is that all?"

Hiro nodded and stood, waiting for Kai to leave before him. He closed the door and watched Kai walk back to the porch. He smiled at the loud 'Hey Kai!' that drifted to his ears. _I hope you're happy Tyson._

And later that night, when he saw his younger smile at him before bed, he knew that he'd done the right thing. That smile told him that his beloved little brother was happy.

And that made him happy.

Owari

Uh... Yea... ;;; Okay, so that was shit. But I wanted to finish it. Oh well. Review anyways? Please? I could REALLY use some motivation... ;;; See you again later!

rachi


	17. Drabble Seventeen: A Girl Thing?

Konnichiwa minna-san! I have another drabble for you guys - I hope you enjoy!

**Title: **_Is_ it a girl thing?

**Author: **rachi

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings: **Yaoi; mentions of sex, uh... yea.

**Summary: **Tyson's wondering if painting is a girl thing, so he decides to experiment... on Kai!

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Beyblade or it's characters. I do, however, own my stereo, which I love very much.

Tyson watched with mild interest as Hillary dipped the brush in the bottle, then swiped another coat on her already painted nails. "I thought you already did that?" Tyson said.

Hillary rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did. But you have to put two coats on so the color is deeper." She held up her hand to admire her work. "Plus it lasts longer that way."

"Oh..." Tyson turned back to his magazine. He shouldn't have such an urge but... it was bothering him! "Hillary?"

"Hm?"

"Why do only girls paint their nails?"

At this Hillary smothered a laugh with the back of her sleeve. She gathered her face and turned to him. "I don't know. It's just always been a girl thing. I honestly don't think a guy has ever tried it before."

Again, Tyson stared at the small bottle of nail polish. "Say, Hil?"

"Yes, Tyson?"

"Can I... uh, borrow a bottle of that stuff?"

Again, the girl muffled a snort. "Why?" She cursed her voice for being higher than normal. Luckily (or unluckily, whichever you prefer to see it as) Tyson didn't notice.

"No reason, I just want to experiment with it, that's all..."

Hillary smirked. "Sure, Tyson. Just pick a color."

"Uh... blue." He refused to get a girly color. It'd just be to... _girly_.

"Here you go." She tossed him the bottle and told him not to break it. "You'll have to buy me a new bottle if you do."

Tyson carefully pocketed the bottle. "Okay. I'll bring it back soon. See ya later, Hil!" With that, he was gone.

Hillary watched as he ran back towards the dojo, and when he was out of sight allowed herself to sink into almost hysterical laughter. "Oh my god, Tyson you are so _dense!_"

_Skip_

Tyson opened the door quietly. If he wanted to do his plan tonight, then he couldn't waste the afternoon training. He had more important things to accomplish! He nodded to himself. It would work. It _had _to. For the sake of his curiosity. He snuck to his room and quietly shut the door behind him, locking it for good measure. "Hey Kai!" he said cheerily.

His boyfriend looked up briefly from his book and smiled. "Hello Tyson. Where were you today?"

Tyson grinned sheepishly. "Oh, I had some business with Hillary." Kai raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything to it. There was a pause of silence before Tyson put his plan into motion. "Hey, Kai?" Said boy looked up. "You love me, right?" A nod. "And you'd do stuff for me, right?" Kai hesitated, but slowly nodded again. "Well, can you help me with an experiment I need to try?"

Kai was about to say yes, but the rational portion of his brain kicked in. "What sort of experiment?"

Tyson grinned sheepishly. "Well, all you have to do is let me paint your nails, it won't even be that big of a deal! I got blue from Hillary because it's not too girly and I know you like blue, even though you like purple more. But purple on your nails can really be called girly and I know you don't want your rep trashed like that or anything so I got blue. I wear blue all the time so it isn't like it's a _bad _color or anything. I mean, I could have picked red, or _pink_, or - "

"Tyson?"

"Uh, yea Kai?"

A cold stare. "No."

Tyson flinched, but didn't let up. "Why not?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Because, idiot, painting your nails is something a girl does. I hope to god you know I am not a girl."

"Of course I know that!" - this was said with a blush, making Kai grin evilly - "But please?"

"No."

"Pleeease?" he pleaded.

"Still, no."

Tyson frowned, then smirked. Time to bring out the big guns. He widened his eyes and let them get teary. He stuck his bottom lip out slightly in a pout, and folded his hands in front of his chin. "Kai? Pleeeeease?" Kai started to say no...

...but then he looked up. He knew he shouldn't have! He tried his hardest to ignore the adorable eyes, and his bottom pouty lip that just screamed 'kiss me!'. He really did. But no matter how strong his willpower, he just couldn't say no to something like that. Damn him and his love for the idiot. He caved in with an exasperated huff. "Fine. Just shut up already, you moron."

Tyson punched the air enthusiastically. "Yatta!" He ran over to the older teen, sitting down on the floor before him. "Okay, give me a hand."

Kai held out his right one and turned his eyes away from the sight. _This is so wrong! _A voice screamed in his head.

_But it's making Tyson happy, so it's okay! _Another voice piped up.

And yet a third voice added it's thoughts of -_ How embarrassing this is going to be later..._

Tyson, remembering everything Hillary had done, shook the bottle and set it down on a hard surface(his math book, but what did he care what happened to it?) so it wouldn't spill on his floor and stain. He removed the brush and began coating Kai's short yet oddly manicured nails with the dark blue paint. He bit his lip in concentration. He was trying so hard to not get any on Kai's fingers. Sadly, he was horribly failing. But he didn't want Kai to get mad at him, or be disappointed, so he kept on trying.

After he'd finished both hands once, he smiled and sat back. "I'll only do one coat on you, that way it'll wear off faster." He nodded wisely.

Kai just frowned. "How long does it take this shit to dry?"

Tyson rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I dunno. But I know you're supposed to wave your hands in the air like this-" he thrashed his arms around in the air above his head, horribly repeating the gesture Hillary had done "-so it'll dry faster."

Kai stared at him oddly, his left eye twitching slightly. "Tyson?"

"Yea?"

"No."

"But-"

"I said. NO."

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Fine, you big baby. I'll help." Kai was vaguely scared of what Tyson would do with his hands, but all the blue-haired boy did was take one hand and blow on all of the fingers individually. Kai smiled. _This would be cute... if I didn't have girly blue polish on my nails..._

Tyson dropped his hands and smiled, rocking back on his knees. "All done!"

"Finally." Kai muttered.

"What?" Tyson asked, tilting his head to the side and blinking cutely.

Kai scowled. "Nothing."

Tyson frowned. _Doesn't Kai like it?_ Unknowingly he voiced his thoughts. "Kai, don't you like it?"

Kai blinked when he saw the frown on his beloved's face. He sighed. "It's not that, Tyson, it's just that it's..."

Tyson blinked again. "It's... what?" Kai muttered something inaudible. "Huh?", Tyson asked.

Kai coughed. "It's... girly. And I'm not a girl.", he repeated moodily.

Tyson laughed. And when he received a dirty look, of course he just laughed harder. Kai got up to leave, humiliated and upset that his boyfriend would laugh at him. "No! Kai - wait! I'm sorry I laughed, okay? It wasn't you, I swear!" Kai sniffed and glared down at him. Tyson flinched. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just that... you sounded insecure when you said you weren't a girl." Tyson stood up and embraced Kai from behind.

He leaned forward and licked Kai's neck happily, nuzzling into it's crook. He nudged the back of his ear with his nose gently before whispering - "Believe me, I know you aren't in any way, shape, or form a girl." He thrust his hips forward to grind against Kai's ass to prove his point.

Kai whimpered. _God, just think of all the things we can do tonight... _his mind reminded him. As the images flashed through his mind, he found himself becoming aroused _way_ to quickly. A soft moan escaped his parted lips.

As he was about to say something, Tyson continued. "And because you were so nice as to let me paint your nails, you will be handsomely rewarded tonight."

Kai smirked and turned around. "I suppose we could work something out."

Tyson grinned and winked saucily, licking his lips. "Anything for you, love."

_Skip_

Kai stared at the sidewalk in front of his feet, not looking anywhere else. Tyson hung off his arm and chatted happily away, knowing that Kai was only half-listening. He was too busy trying to keep his hands in his pockets. Tyson frowned. "Kaaiii!" he whined, "What was the point of painting your nails if nobody's gonna see it?"

Kai groaned and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. "I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Tyson pouted, but said nothing more. They were almost to the training spot, anyways.

As they approached, Max waved enthusiastically to them. "Hey Tyson! Hey Kai!"

Tyson waved happily back. "Hey Max!" Kai just nodded his head in acknowledgment. Rei, Kenny, and Hillary all put in their greetings and the training commenced.

"Hey, Tyson!", Hillary called.

Tyson turned his head from the match to look at Hillary. "What?"

Unfortunately, the slight distraction caused Dragoon to falter and Rei took the opening to finish his friend off. "Driger!" he called.

"Aw, shit! Thanks a lot Hil!" Tyson yelled.

Said girl smiled sheepishly. "Uh, sorry? Look, I was just wondering if you were finished with my nail polish. I forgot that one belongs to Jenny, and she wants it back."

Tyson nodded, picking up his blade. "Yea, I'm finished. I'll get it to you tomorrow at training."

She nodded. "Okay."

When Tyson looked up his other friends were eyeing him oddly. Rei decided to speak up first. "Uh, Tyson?"

Tyson looked at him, confused. _What's their problem?_ "Yea?"

"Why... uh..." Obviously this made him uncomfortable. _Suck it up, Rei, you have to ask! _"Why do you have nail polish?"

Tyson mentally kicked himself. _Shit!_ "I, uh... I was... experimenting..."

Max grinned evilly. "Oh yea, with what?"

Kai walked up to them and sighed. "What are you doing? You need to be training, not chatting." He slapped the back of Tyson's head. "You. Concentrate more on your defense next time, you were wobbly."

Tyson grinned. "Aye aye, Captain!" He mock-saluted and laughed when Kai hit him again. But then they both noticed more odd looks coming from their friends.

Rei spoke up once more, seemingly the bravest of the group. "Kai?"

A glare. "What?"

Rei flinched, but balled his fists and gathered his courage. "Uh... Are you wearing... blue nail polish?"

This time, the couple shared the same thought, one cursing himself and the other simply cursing. "Tyson.", Kai muttered.

"Yea?" he asked tentatively.

Kai glared at him. "Couch. A week. Get comfortable." With that he stalked away to sulk in the privacy of his mind.

Tyson stood there stunned. _Couch? A week? A week without Kai?_ Tyson glared back at the neko-jin. "Rei, I hate you so much right now." With that he took off after his moody boyfriend, yelling at him to be compassionate.

Rei just sweatdropped along with the rest of the group. "Uh... back to training?"

Owari

Uh... Again, could have done better... I guess I wanted to end this different, but I didn't have the heart to change it. So yea... Whatever. I hope you liked it! Reviews are loved and flames are ignored!

rachi


	18. Drabble Eighteen: Experimenting

Okay, I'm saying this right now.

I don't like this one. And I don't know why.

I think it may just be that I hurried to write this one and didn't like the idea and... Ugh. Anyways, I hope _you_ like it, and enjoy.

**Title: **Experimenting

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG-14

**Warnings: **Yaoi; mentions of sex; details... --;

**Summary: **Kai's reading a very interesting magazine...

****

**_Disclaimer: _**Me no own Beyblade or it's characters...

Tyson walked into his room, ready for a nice long nap. When he walked in, however, he found his bed already occupied. "Hey Kai!" He walked up and sat in front of him. A distracted "Hi." came from his boyfriend. Tyson narrowed his eyes to read the cover of the magazine he was reading. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened to quite a comical size. "Kai, what are you reading?"

Kai looked up briefly. "Oh, just a Boy magazine."

Tyson snorted. "Yea, a GAY Boy magazine. What are you reading about, anyways?"

Kai grinned. "Just some experimental ideas."

Tyson raised an eyebrow, knowing that when his lover grinned like that there was usually either a dangerous idea, or a perverted one. "What kind of 'experimental ideas'?"

Kai looked up and gave him an evil look. "Come sit on my lap if you want to see, koi."

The blue-haired boy gave his boyfriend a suspicious look, but crawled over anyways. He made himself comfortable, snuggling into his lover's chest. He looked at the magazine and nearly got a nosebleed. "What the - ?"

"I know." Kai said softly, "Doesn't that look interesting?"

"How can they even position their bodies like that?" Tyson asked curiously.

Kai pointed to something. "See? He's holding up his legs and the other's holding himself up with his hands."

"Yea but..." Tyson hesitated. "Wouldn't they give out? I mean, you know?"

Kai nodded. "That's what I was thinking. But maybe we should try it. Then we'd be sure."

Tyson blushed. "Not necessarily, because everyone has different strength, you know? I might not be as strong as that guy."

"True..." Kai grinned. "I still think we should try it sometime."

Tyson's blushed darkened, but he didn't say anything. Kai turned the page and Tyson perked up. "What about that one?"

Kai looked a little shaken. "Uh... why?"

Tyson grinned. "Aw, come on, baby, we've done bondage before. Besides, I'd be riding you, so it's not like you'd be uke or anything."

Kai seemed to calm down a little at that. "I suppose we could try that one, if you want."

"Awesome!" Tyson punched the air enthusiastically. "Turn the page. Let's see what else we could do." He nuzzled Kai's neck and licked it happily. He kissed a trail along Kai's jaw to his lips. "Actually..." he captured his lover's lips in a slow kiss. "How about we start experimenting right now?"

Kai's mind ran wild with perverted ideas. He grinned evilly and pulled Tyson down onto the bed and began their 'experimenting'.

Kai decided he liked this kind of experimenting better than any kind of science.

Owari

Yea, uh... I really have no comments on this. Well, except I think it sucked. _Horribly. _Anyways, I do hope you liked it (Or at least didn't barf at it) and that you continue to enjoy my drabbles. I have plenty more to share!

Reviews are welcomed with open arms and Flames are not given hugs.

rachi


	19. Drabble Nineteen: Quite The Proposal

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back with a new drabble for you all! Gomen ne that it took so long. _sweatdrops_ Anyways, onto the loverly drabble!

**Title: **Quite the Proposal

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Yaoi; uh, corniness? Heh... --;;

**Summary: **Kai's asking for help, from Rei and Max, no less! What could be so important that he'd need their help?

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade or it's characters...

**Note: **I know in real life gay marriage isn't allowed, but in this fic it is. So that's just to clear up any confusion you may or may not have. Thank you, on with the fic!

Kai swallowed, reassured himself for what must have been the ninety ninth time, and knocked on the door. _I'm gonna have hell to pay for this later... _he thought miserably. Of course, this was something he really needed to have help with. Yea, he could have done it by himself, but he would royally screw it up and probably end up breaking up with Tyson instead of achieving the new level of their relationship as he wanted. He heard a faint "Coming!" and padded footsteps. He groaned and reassured himself for at least the hundredth time and prepared himself for whatever his friends might throw his way - taunting, laughing, the looks, whatever.

The door opened a crack to reveal a golden, cat-like eye. "Kai?"

_Skip_

"So, let me get this straight. You want our help?"

Kai grunted the affirmative.

"You want our help in proposing to Tyson?"

Again, a grunt.

Sigh. "Alright, I guess we'll do what we can.", Rei said. "I don't know how much help we'll be, though."

Max bounced up and down in his chair. "Oh man, Tyson's gonna freak! He'll be so happy and then they'll get married and I get to be the best man for Tyson, and then they'll live in Kai's mega-huge mansion and have two kids and Kai will smile more and Tyson will be so happy! Just think of it Kai! And you won't have to worry about Tyson's grampa walking in on you guys when you're having sex! And then maybe you won't be wound up in such a tight knot!"

Kai glared at the blonde, who failed to notice the evil vibes being sent his way, and then at the neko-jin. "What the hell did you put in his breakfast this morning, Kon?", he hissed.

"Uh... cereal?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "And it affects him this much?"

"Sad, isn't it?"

A nod.

_Skip_

"Okay, Kai. The first thing you need to figure out is what you're going to say. It really shouldn't be too long. Knowing Tyson he'd lose interest if you talked too long. But if you want it to be special, it needs to express your real feelings. Meaning it shouldn't be too short, either."

Kai didn't say a word, just sat there trying to understand why there were so many rules to a simple "Will you marry me?".

Rei sighed. "Okay Kai. Let's start with what you want to say to him when you do this."

Kai growled low in his chest. "If I knew that I wouldn't be here Kon."

Rei held his hands up. "I just mean, like, do you want to say things like "I love you." and "I want us to be together forever.", or do you just want. "I like you, marry me so we won't be lonely."?"

Kai muttered a curse. "I get your point. I want him to know I ... love him and that he means more to me than just hot nights in the bedroom."

Max, still slightly sugar-high, sang out a loud "Oooohhh!", not realizing until he received Kai's maximum death glare that he was stepping slightly over the line. "Heh, sorry?" Kai grumbled, but made no move to kill the poor blonde, so he figured he was off the hook for now.

"Okay, how about we try this. Le-" Rei was interrupted by the doorbell abruptly ringing. Max bounced up to answer it, yelling out a loud "Coming!" - which happened to be right by Kai's poor eardrum, making him wince slightly. Rei gave him a sympathetic look before perking his ears up as a familiar voice floated into the living room.

"Kai!"

A bubbly Tyson crawled his way onto his lover's lap, snuggling close to the strong chest he was so fond of. "Where have you been all day?" He pouted up at his lover cutely. Kai's heart melted faster than butter. "You've been so busy these past few days I've barely seen hide nor hair from you!" He nuzzled Kai's neck, licking the skin happily.

Kai shivered and wrapped his arms around his younger boyfriend. "Sorry. I've been preoccupied."

Tyson looked up suspiciously. "With what?"

Kai chuckled softly. "Trust me koi, you'll know soon enough."

The younger boy perked up. "So it's for me?"

Kai closed his eyes. "Sort of."

An eyebrow lifted. "Sort of?"

Kai nodded and held him tighter. "You'll see soon enough. I promise. Until then, I need you not to be so nosy."

Tyson made a noise that, much as he'd hate to admit it, sounded much like an indignant squawk. "Nosy! I am not nosy." He sniffed, but nuzzled Kai's cheek with his nose. "I just don't like being ignored, is all."

"More like you can't be ignored, else you'll die from lack-of-attention." Kai snorted.

Again, Tyson found himself pouting. "Aw, you're mean Kai!" But, once again, he licked Kai's neck and snuggled closer.

"Rei, aren't they so cute?" Max cooed.

Rei snickered behind his hand when Kai glared at them over Tyson's shoulder. "Yea, they are."

Max folded his hands behind his back. "So Kai, about that proposal..."

Tyson perked up, his curiosity peaked. "Proposal?"

"Clam up, Mizuhara." Kai hissed.

"No no! Come on, tell me! What proposal?" Tyson licked Kai's chin. "You can tell me."

"No, I can't. It's a surprise." His eyes closed as Tyson continued to lick and kiss his jaw. He groaned quietly, hands straying down to hold his lover's hips still as they wriggled. Tyson grinned evilly, bringing one hand up to run through the fluffy, slated hair softly, while the other hand made it's way down to run teasingly over Kai's forming erection through his jeans. Though, he pouted and growled when a loud, deliberate cough interrupted his fun.

He turned his gaze to Rei, who was trying his best to smother a smile. "Uh, sorry to bother you, but you do realize you two are getting it on in me and Max's apartment, on our couch, don't you?"

Kai flushed heavily and pushed Tyson off to sit next to him instead of on him. Tyson looked put-out. "Then are you done here Kai? 'Cause I wanna go home." He crossed his arms and continued pouting cutely.

Kai sighed. "I suppose so." He shook his head and got up, fully aware of Tyson following him like a little puppy. He slid his shoes back on and went to open the door, but was stopped by Max. "If you wanna solve your little problem, just listen to your heart. You'll know what to say if you really think about it."

Kai snorted. "Do you have any idea how cliched that sounds, Mizuhara?"

Max nodded, his blonde hair bouncing everywhere. "I know, but that's why it always works!" He winked and shooed the couple out, sending Kai one of his 'Good luck!' smiles before waving and shutting the door.

Tyson eyed Kai suspiciously. _What are you up to? _He'd give Kai time to sort out whatever he needed to do, but if he wasn't told about whatever this surprise was in a week he'd kill Max to find out!

_Skip_

That night Kai sat at his bedroom window, still pondering what to say in his proposal. He wanted Tyson to know what was behind their relationship - that Kai wasn't just using him for hot sex. Though, he'd be the first to admit that with Tyson the sex was always mind-blowing. But they were more than that.

They were hot nights in bed, sure, but they were also loving kisses, encouragement, they were sweet cuddles and hugs, they were fun days in the park, they were hard days of training. They were about fights, about finding love, about taking off the masks.

They were about dealing with life, about taking every day one step at a time, learning to forgive and forget.

But mostly, they were about meaning. Kai knew that his life meant nothing to him without Tyson in it. He wasn't sure about Tyson, but he found their relationship a mix of pounding hearts, gentle touches, and loving understanding.

But how the hell could he find a way to say all that in a freaking proposal?

_God, I am so screwed._

_Skip_

"Kai?"

Tyson bounded down the stairs looking for his boyfriend. It'd been three days since the incident at Rei and Max's apartment, and his curiosity was bubbling now more than ever! Lost in his thoughts, he never saw Kai at the bottom of the stairs, so it was only natural...

"Oof! Tyson, I'm right here."

"Oh!" Tyson smiled happily and licked his lover's chin. "I've been looking for you!"

Kai chuckled. It always amused him - and everyone else - that Tyson licked him all the time. It was like another way of kissing to him. Not that Kai minded, of course. "Yes, I've been looking for you too. I need you to do something for me today."

Tyson's eyes narrowed. "It depends on what you want me to do. It better not be something like hanging out with Hillary all day!"

Kai pressed a kiss to Tyson's hairline. "No, nothing like that. I just need you to stay out of the house all day today. Can you do that for me?"

Tyson stared at him, baffled. "All day?"

Kai nodded.

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

An evil little chuckle came out of Kai's mouth, though he probably hadn't meant it to sound _so_ evil. "You'll find out when you get home tonight at seven. Okay?"

Tyson frowned, but agreed anyway. Kai smiled, slapped him playfully on the bum, and shooed him out the door, tossing him fifty dollars to do whatever he wanted with. "Have fun." With that, the door was sealed and Tyson was on his own. Tyson scowled and made his way to Kenny's house. _Gee thanks Kai. I didn't even get breakfast! _He shuffled his feet, still sleepy and not wanting to go faster than he had to for any reason.

_What are you planning!_

_Skip_

Tyson raced home, doing his best not to look totally insane to the people watching him. He wanted to get home! It was five 'till seven, and god had he been waiting for this _all day_. Kai would finally tell him what the proposal was! Tyson finally burst through the front door happily. "Kai! Tadaima!" he yelled. No response. _Hmm, that's odd. He should be here..._ He hung his coat up on the rack and looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary...

..._What's that?_

Tyson carefully picked up a red rose lying at the base of the stairs, being wary of any thorns. Oddly enough, there were none. He looked up, and sure enough there was another rose half-way up the stairs. As he followed the trail of flowers he noticed where they were leading him... their bedroom? _Okay..._ Tyson opened the bedroom door, taking the rose off the door handle as he went in. He saw nothing big at first, until he saw a large bouquet of roses, red and black, in the middle of their bed. He walked over to it and tenderly held them in his arms, inhaling their sweet scent. He cracked an eye open. "Eh?" He found a note among the stems of the flowers. It was in a simple black envelope with a golden phoenix and a light blue dragon on the front, their tails entwined. Tyson carefully opened it - after all it _was_ pretty - and began to read the note.

_Tyson,_

_I know you've been wondering about what I've been up to all this week. Well, I'll tell you now._

_We've been together for a long time, over three years, in fact. They've been the best years I've ever experienced, even when my parents were alive. I've known nothing as sweet, kind, forgiving and loving as you. I used to hate this, wanting to be just like you, though I never could. But now I see differently. Now, I just want you to be with me - to love me as much as I love you._

_I want you to know how much you mean to me, but I simply cannot express it through words. So many things I want to say, but won't. I have a pretty good idea that you know how much you mean to me._

_I've been meaning to ask you something very important, and needed help with the words. However, I failed to find the proper way to ask, so I've been left with one option. I'll just ask you straight out._

_Tyson, I love you. Forever and always, even if you reject this._

_Will you marry me, koi?_

_Kai_

Tyson stared wide-eyed at the note. The shock had kept him from realizing the question written in front of him. And after it finally did register, he cried. Tears ran down his cheeks to meet at his chin and drop onto the rose petals. His hands shook, nearly ripping the paper from gripping it so hard. His head bowed as he clenched his eyes shut. He let the bouquet fall to the floor, as he pressed the note to his wildly thumping heart.

He heard their bathroom door open and turned to face Kai. His Kai. He had taken off his scarf and blue triangles, exposing himself to Tyson. For a moment stormy blue was caught in crimson red, and neither of them moved. Tyson's feet seemed frozen to the floor, but when Kai opened his arms Tyson found himself running into Kai's chest, embracing and holding onto him tightly. His face was pressed into Kai's bare neck and he cried. He let all his tears fall, every single one, until his eyes were dry and no more tears could come forth. He lifted his head to press his forehead to Kai's, hands cupping Kai's face gently.

"God, oh my god Kai, I..." he mumbled. Kai's hands cupped the small of his back as he waited for his answer. A full minute passed and silence reigned in the big room. Until the loud shout of "Yes!" reverberated against the walls.

Tyson shouted his joy to anything listening - to the world if he could. "Kai, oh god, I love you so much! I can't believe... You and me, we... Oh god, we're - we're engaged! I'm your fiancé! And your mine! My fiancé..." His words trailed off to whispers as Kai passionately captured his lips in a slow, loving kiss. They kissed again and again, holding each other closer than ever before.

"Tyson..." Kai croaked. His voice was deep and dry, but he managed to say everything he wanted to. "You said... you said yes? You said yes?"

Tyson nodded frantically, his forehead grinding against Kai's. "Yes. I said yes."

"Oh god..." Kai closed his eyes, licking his lips and kissing Tyson again. He reached into his pocket and fingered the box before pulling it out and kneeling. "Kinomiya Tyson, I would be honored if you accepted this ring from me to let everyone know that we are engaged."

Tyson thought he had no more tears left, but boy, was he ever wrong. His deep blue orbs clouded over with tears as he fell to his knees, taking the ring from the box. He held it to the light, admiring it. It was a simple silver band with a red ruby in the middle, a deep sapphire on each side. Kai took it and gingerly slid it onto Tyson's ring finger, then holding up his own left hand to show Tyson the ring he'd gotten as the match. It was exactly like Tyson's, only the sapphire was in the middle and there was a shining ruby on each side.

Tyson fell into Kai's arms, mumbling soft words of affection to his lover. "My god, Kai, I can't believe it! We're... we're actually getting married! I can't believe it!" His smile at that moment... it lit up the universe, and Kai's breath hitched. That smile... that one smile, the one he fell in love with.

His heart sped up as he held his fiancé close. "I love you." he whispered, placing a chaste kiss on Tyson's soft, red lips.

"I love you too."

And, it seemed, they sealed their engagement with a kiss...

...that led to one very hot and steamy night.

Owari

Heh. I personally like this one... I dunno. I'm sort of taken with the idea of Tyson and Kai getting married. It's just so cute!

Anyhow, I love your reviews! Please keep it up!

**Tadaima **- it means **"I'm home."**

**Note to edo phinix** - Oh no, this is far from finished.

Now I just hope you read it. Ja na!

rachi


	20. Drabble Twenty: Purposes

Ah, konnichiwa minna-san! This is a special occasion - you know why?

I finally have over 100 reviews! _Cries with joy_ This is a dream come true! (Almost better than Tyson and Kai getting together in the manga/anime and NOT just in my dreams.) So, join me at the end of the drabble for a special celebration! Onegai? _Sweatdrop_

**Title: **Purpose

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG-14

**Warnings: **Yaoi; kissing

**Summary: **Tyson's wondering about something Rei said...

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. If I did it would most definitely not be for kids.

_I wonder if I have a purpose...?_

This was something Tyson had been thinking about all day. No matter what he tried to do to get his mind off of it, nothing helped. It sat there, nagging at him like a mother. Why was it there? Well...

Flashback

"A purpose?" Max parroted curiously.

Rei nodded. "Yes. Everyone has a purpose. God has made a special destiny for each and every human. Even every animal. Some find it right away in life while others could wait for years to find theirs."

"Wow, God must be pretty busy." Tyson whistled. "Whadda think yours is, Maxie?" He poked his friend in the arm.

The blonde's face scrunched up in thought, a pink tongue poking out in concentration. Finally, his shoulders shrugged. "I dunno. What about you, Ty?"

Automatically Tyson's shoulders rose and fell. "I dunno either."

Rei chuckled at the two. "You'll find out soon enough."

End Flashback

And ever since then that one stupid question had been the focus of his very thoughts. What was his purpose? Or didn't he have one? Yea, sure, he had his beyblading but... was that it? Everyone knew you couldn't beyblade your whole life - you had to find something else to move on to. _Sure, once Gramps keels over I can inherit the dojo but... I don't want Gramps to die. I like him here._ Tyson flopped down on his bed, resting his chin in his hands. _Argh! This is so frustrating! _He growled to himself._ I wonder what Kai's doing..._

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, loud and annoying. "Come in!" he called. He looked to the person shutting the door behind them. "Kai?"

The older boy walked over to him and towered over him, strong arms crossed over his chest. "Kinomiya, we need to talk."

Tyson blinked and patted the bed. "Alright. What about?"

Kai sat down and regarded the boy silently. "You were distracted today during practice. What's up?"

Tyson looked at his feet, ashamed that his captain had caught him. "I - it's nothing Kai."

"Bullshit. Spill, Kinomiya. I know something's wrong."

Tyson sighed, not bothering to actually look at his crush. "Do you think I have a purpose?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Tyson looked up and huffed. "Do you think I have a purpose? Or am I just another annoying human wasting space and good oxygen?"

Kai's eyes softened at the look and tone of the Japanese teen. His voice had been quick and sharp - almost afraid. And his eyes - those lovely eyes - filled with shame and embarrassment. Kai shook his head. "Nobody has a set purpose, Tyson."

Tyson snapped his head up. "But - "

Kai repeated his earlier action. "No. God did not make a purpose for anybody. He simply put the first two people on Earth and let them go from there. What we do with our own lives is nobody's business but our own. We set our own paths and do what we want. It's up to us to make something of ourselves. Not everything will just be thrown to you on a plate. You have to reach out and grab it. Claim it for yourself."

Tyson watched his captain with hesitant eyes. "But Rei said - "

Kai sighed. "Ty, Rei's from China. He's good at that sort of thing."

Tyson's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. _He called me Ty!_,he thought disbelievingly. The blue-haired boy grinned widely and launched himself into Kai's arms. "You're right!"

Kai flushed hotly. "Tyson?"

Said boy looked up with a huge grin on his face. "I have to claim you for myself." he proclaimed, voice filled with pure determination.

"Wha - !" Was all Kai had time to spill out before Tyson's lips captured his own tenderly. It was a soft, sweet kiss - the kind that lovers would share as they told each other 'I love you', or after a hot night in bed. Something so tender, so loving - that it felt like your heart was floating on feathers.

Tyson leaned back slowly, observing his beloved's face. Those lovable red eyes were closed, his kiss-bruised lips were still parted slightly, and a light pink shade stained his painted cheeks and spread across his nose. "Kai?" he called softly.

Slowly those beautiful crimson red eyes opened to gaze into smoky blue orbs.

"Tyson..." he breathed, "Do I... Do you... Are we...?"

Tyson laughed and nuzzled his new boyfriend's nose happily. "Yes Kai, I love you. And if you love me the same way, we are a couple."

Kai's lips twitched and he nodded. "I do... love you."

Tyson grinned and kissed the soft skin of Kai's neck. "I'm glad. You were right, you know."

Kai peeled his eyes open - he hadn't realized they'd ever slid shut - and looked down slightly to meet Tyson's gaze. "Oh?"

"Mm. When you said that you need to reach out a grab it. You need to claim it for yourself, you were right. If I didn't, I wouldn't be your boyfriend right now, would I?"

Kai made a low noise in his throat as he held the younger boy closely. "So," he started, "You think you can claim me?"

His eyes glinted with a challenge, as Tyson's own shone with determination. "Oh, you bet. Or perhaps you'd like to claim me, koi?"

Kai licked Tyson's lips. "We'll have to see, koi, we'll have to see."

And they proceeded to claim each other - many times that afternoon.

Owari

Heh. I guess... uh, that's what you get when you let my mind wander. It's a very dangerous thing. Hope you liked it!

Reviews smell like roses and Flames smell like smoke!

Now, for the special Omake!

**Omake:**

Tyson let his feet dangle inches from the ground as he gently pumped himself higher to the sky. The park was one of his favorite places - some people might have called him childish, but he had made so many memories here - he just couldn't give it up. The swing always would be his favorite. One particular memory flashed through his mind that gave his heart a heavy feeling and he slowly quit pumping his legs.

_Flashback_

"_Aniki, higher! I can't touch the clouds yet!"_

_His older brother laughed cheerily. "You won't reach the clouds until you're much older, __Tyson."_

_The little boy frowned - an expression that didn't suit him at all. "Why not?"_

_All his aniki offered him was a smile and a harder push that sent him into smiles and squeals of laughter again._

_End Flashback_

_I think I finally understand, Hiro. And I think..._

His brother had returned to traveling the world with his father - to the life of missing everything that was happening back home. Tyson missed him dearly. It never seemed to be the same without him around. And yet...

He felt a push to his backside and opened his eyes, startled. The swing began moving back and forth, back and forth, higher and higher until he could imagine that his feet were buried among the clouds.

He glanced behind him and grinned as he caught a glimpse of who had snapped him out of his memories. "Hey Kai-chan!"

His lover blushed and a trademark scowl appeared. "Tyson, I told you never to call me that in public."

Tyson laughed. "And I told you to call me 'Ty' in public - but do you listen? Nooo!"

He could practically feel the evil vibes radiating from the older boy as he continued to laugh loudly. His movement suddenly stopped and his body jerked back into a warm chest. "Fine, Ty. Happy?"

"Mm. Very." The bluenette's eyes closed to slits as he tilted his head back. "Now kiss me?"

A deep chuckle rose from Kai's throat. "Happy to."

And as their lips met in a soft, loving kiss, Tyson thought-

_...I think I understand now, Hiro. I know what it's like to live among the clouds. And to live with an angel. My angel..._

End Omake

Aa, I know, it was really another type of drabble-thing, but I felt like making at least _one_ type of Omake in my lifetime. _Sheepish_ Anyhow, I know this wasn't due until next chapter, but I was just so excited I couldn't wait! So, time for:

__

_**Reviewers Corner:**_

****

**Mint Pizza Queen** - XD I friggen' love your reviews. I always squeal when I get one of them - and I end up laughing my bra off after I read them. (I wonder if that's even possible? ...O.o) Anyways, I know my drabbles aren't the best, and I absolutely worship yours, so when you review it makes me feel all fuzzy on the inside. _Huggles_ You deserve a cookie! _Hands you cookie_ Not an oreo, sadly, but I made them myself! Chocolate-chip-M&M cookies. Yummy. O.o Anyways, I love you forever now!

And I have another awesome quote for you - it's from 'Loveless', one of my favorite shonen-ai anime.

"Kio, ore wa hentai janai."

XD Just ask if you don't know what it means. Because, GOOOOD I laughed for hours after hearing it! _Faints from lack of oxygen_

****

**Ashla** - Ah, my Irish friend! _Kisses your cheek_ I'm Irish as well! _Dances_ Yay! Thank you for teaching me a cool Irish phrase and everything! Now, I must thank you for your awesomely awesome reviews. And I love you even more as of now because-

-You are my 100th reviewer! _Party_ Oh yeah! XD Thanks for everything - you rock my awesomely-multi-colored-toe-socks off dude! XP

Blame the sugar.

****

**December Prodigy** - It's okay if your reviews are late - I don't mind. I'll always wait for a good review! _Huggles_ Arigatou very much! I love your reviews - and I hope you keep reading. I don't think your coat would taste very good... XD I'm happy to know I can amuse you! ('Twas my secret goal all along! Mwhahahaaa! _Cough_ Ugh.)

****

**Tainted Wolf** - _Is hit by motivation_ O.o Woah, that's some strong stuff! _Dizzy_ Arigatou for the reviews and the motivation - I had sudden inspiration for this little drabble. And after reading your review - I made the Omake! _Dances_ So thank you - I hope to see you again soon!

****

**noelle** - Thank you for your awesomely encouraging reviews. I'm always putting myself down - it's a natural habit. And I appreciate you telling me that my fics aren't crap -_ I _think they are, but if you don't it makes me feel better about it. Arigatou for your reviews - I hope you keep reading.

****

**Kai's kitty** - _blushes_ Arigatou! Your reviews are always so short but sweet and they still manage to lift my spirits. So thank you - I hope you keep liking my drabbles!

****

**Sacrifice Of An Angel** - Haha! After writing it, I painted my nails too. XP What color were they? Arigatou for all the cute reviews - hope you keep coming back for more!

****

**Chibi HikariChan** - I'm glad you like! Arigatou for all the reviews - I love them all dearly. Hope you keep reading.

****

**edo phinix** - Nope - far from it!

****

**Wingedchilde** - Ah - that's why I write it! I can't get enough of the fluff - I'm not so into deep angst anymore. Before I couldn't get myself to cry at a death fic - now I cry if _they_ cry. I'm pathetic. _Sweatdrop_ Ah, no! I've set loose the evil-forever-sugar-high-twin-of-doom! _Thinks_ That could make a good plot... _schemes_

Really? I thought it was corny... Well, I guess if you like it that's all that matters, ne?

_Prays _I hope so too... I like being not-cursed.

P.S. Not really, but sometimes when I review after I make the first enter it deletes the rest of my review and I can't go redo it! _Cries_ That's been happening a lot lately...

Anyhow, arigatou for the review! I've missed you - and your fic. I hope you haven't given up on that! I'd be sad... ;.; Anyways, see you next time!

And that ends **_Reviewers Corner_** . I hope very much that you enjoyed - and I'll see you next time!

rachi


	21. Drabble TwentyOne: Hopeful Smile

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm sorry if this took longer than normal - I've had a pretty hectic week. But I'm here for you now with another drabble of mine.

Oh yeah, and congratulate me - I just added a Kyo Kara Maoh! fic. -_dances-_

Enjoy!

**Title: **Couldn't Help But Smile

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Yaoi; uh... heh?

**Summary: **Today is the day Tyson and Kai will reveal something important to everyone they hold close...

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. Get off my back!

o0o0o0o0o

Tyson was nervous.

And when Tyson was nervous, you know what he did?

Pace. Constantly. Back and forth and back and forth and back and forth, over and over again until either his legs gave out or he drove someone insane.

And today, that someone would be Kai.

Kai was being patient, he really was. He just had to remind himself why Tyson was so nervous. Today was the day they were going to tell their friends and Tyson's family that they had been - for the past two years - and still were a very happy couple. But as patient as he was trying to be, his patience had practically come to an end. "Tyson, come here baby." he said gently.

Tyson paused his incessant pacing to look over at his boyfriend. He sighed and crawled into his lap, snuggling close and breathing in Kai's pure scent. "I'm sorry, I must be driving you up the wall, huh?"

Kai shook his head lightly and ran his fingers through Tyson's silky blue mane. "It's alright. I understand. But Ty, I don't think this will be as big of a deal as you're making it out to be."

"You think so?"

"I think so. Just calm down. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think it will be."

Tyson's heart calmed slightly, but the gnawing feeling deep in his gut just wouldn't leave him alone. "I hope you're right, love."

Kai smiled softly and kissed his lover's forehead. An evil grin formed beneath his nose. "And besides, now we won't have to hide the fact that I took you a whole year ago and you couldn't stop screaming my name."

Tyson flushed darkly. "Kai!" he groaned. "Please don't say anything like that around them!"

Kai chuckled. "I'll try."

Tyson seemed content with that, as he licked Kai's chin before sharing a very passionate kiss with him. Kai's hands roamed up to squeeze Tyson's ass, dragging him close. But as soon as Tyson began to undo Kai's shirt, a loud knocking snapped them out of their little world. Tyson pulled back and stood beside the couch, his hands intertwined with Kai's. "Come in!" he called. He nervously squeezed the pale hand, which squeezed back comfortingly.

The door opened, and in filed Max, Rei, Kenny, Hillary, Gramps, Hiro, and Tyson's father. The silence was awkward - suffocating. It felt like it was swallowing them alive - not even the air moved. Until a cough from Rei seemed to lift the spell. "So guys, what's this all about?"

Tyson hesitated, but became determined when Kai's hand tightened in his. "You guys might want to sit down - it's a little big." The two received strange looks, but they all sat on the floor nevertheless. "Uh, well... this might come as a shock, but..." He couldn't force himself to go on. Luckily, he didn't have to. Kai picked it up for him.

"We're both gay, we love each other, and if it bothers you, you can leave." Tyson sighed in relief and crawled into Kai's lap, snuggling and licking his chin. But that wonderful feeling of relief was soon replaced with apprehension when he remembered that they still had to wait for the reactions.

Max smiled - though it was slightly strained. "That's cool. I'm happy for you guys."

Kai felt Tyson's body relax slightly.

Rei grinned and nodded his head. "Agreed."

Hillary squealed and pumped her fist into the air enthusiastically. "Finally! I've been waiting for-ever! You should have told me earlier! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She continued to squeal and dance around with stars twinkling around her eyes. It was obvious she was lost in her own little fantasy world.

Kenny just smiled and shook his head. "Congratulations, guys."

And Gramps...

...well, the reaction was far from expected.

"Little dude, I've known for quite a long time now. And..." he stood up and wielded his wooden sword in mock-anger, "Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

Tyson looked quite startled and disturbed. "How did you know?"

Gramps coughed and looked away. "Ah, I heard some... odd noises coming from your room about six months back, little dude."

Tyson flushed heavily and buried his face in Kai's neck. "Oh. My. God." Kai chuckled.

Kenny looked confused. "What does he mean?"

Rei smirked. "It means he heard them fucking like rabbits."

"Rei!" Max shouted. "I didn't need to hear that!"

Rei grinned devilishly. "Well it's true, isn't it?" He looked expectantly towards the couple. "Right?" He waggled his eyebrows a few times in a playful manner.

The brilliant color of pink that splayed across Tyson's nose deepened to a nice shade of red and spread across his cheeks. "Rei, please!" he groaned. He didn't even need to lift his head for everyone to see his mortification. Kai's arms tightened around him.

A cough.

"Kai."

Kai's crimson eyes flicked toward the speaker.

"You won't leave him again? And you'll take care of him?"

Kai nearly screamed to the Lord. _What in the...? _He'd been there for the past four years! If he was going somewhere he'd have done it by now. But, nevertheless, he gave his word. "I love him. I'm not going anywhere until I die, whenever that may be."

Hiro eyed him critically before sighing resignedly and nodding. "Alright. My blessings."

Tyson's smile was so bright it lit up the whole room. And Kai's heart sped up. Even after eight years of seeing that smile he still loved it. It still gave him such a warm feeling, knowing Tyson was truly happy when he smiled like that. But then his eyes landed on Tyson's father, who hadn't spoken since the news was broken. And frankly he looked very uncomfortable.

Tyson swallowed. "Dad?"

His father looked up with terrifying eyes. "It's fine. Just... a shock. I need to think." With that he left, practically slamming the door behind him.

Tyson's big, crystal blue eyes teared up and he looked helplessly up at his boyfriend. His lower lip quivered and Kai began to panic. "Tyson..." Really, what could he say? Tyson just silently cried into his shoulder, big wet tears soaking his shirt. Kai heard himself whispering soothing words into his ear, rubbing his lower back comfortingly. "It's okay, Ty, it's alright. Things will be okay."

"B-but what i-if he doesn't love m-me anym-more? I d-don't want him to be mad at u-us!" He blubbered into Kai's shoulder, his hands fisting tiny handfuls of Kai's purple tank top. Kai simply held him sadly, trying to be as supportive as he could.

The rest of them just looked on awkwardly - what could they do, anyways?

Gramps came up to them and patted the top of the bluenette's head affectionately. "T-man, he just needs time to think. Things will be okay. I promise you - he'll come around."

Tyson sniffed and lifted his head slightly. "Really think so?"

Gramps gave him a smile. "Of course it will, homie! I'm always right!"

Tyson, through his tears, rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Gramps."

The old man ruffled his hair. "You'll see. He'll understand." That said, he herded the rest of them out of the living room, leaving an upset Tyson and a distraught Kai.

Tyson turned to his lover. "You'll always love me, right? No matter what anybody says?"

Kai's blood-red eyes softened as he gazed upon Tyson's apprehensive face. "Always." Tyson smiled softly, fighting off more tears. And as he kissed his older boyfriend passionately, he knew in the back of his mind that things would be alright. Kai loved him and he loved Kai. Nothing would change that.

Ever.

And he just couldn't help but smile.

Owari

Heh. I almost wanted to write how his dad reacted and how Tyson reacted but... My eyes hurt. Besides, I think I ended it alright as is.

I'll see you next time.

Reviews make me happy and Flames make me toasty.

rachi


	22. Drabble TwentyTwo: Jealousy

-Cries- I'm sorry I've been away for so long! I recently caught a nasty cold going around and I haven't been able to reach a computer for fear of falling asleep at it. I'm just clearing out my email this morning - I'm too sick for anything else - but I decided to check when I updated last. I felt so bad! (I had my niece upload my KKM last drabble for me while I was in bed, I'm going to check that out too.) So, here I am. Please forgive me, and I hope you enjoy.

**Title: **Jealousy

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Yaoi; slight make-out scene; uh, yea...

**Summary: **Something is quite attached to Kai, and Tyson's not liking it very well...

****

**_Disclaimer_: **Me no own Beyblade or it's characters. Lawyers go 'way. Won't get nothin' outta me!

Kai looked disgusted.

In fact, he was disgusted.

Wanna know why? I'm sure you do. It's simple. Just one thing. One. Little. Word. Oh yes, it sounded innocent enough, but just wait until they attacked. You wouldn't even have time to think 'What the fuck?' before they pounced and tried to devour you alive.

Just one little word.

You wanna know what that word is?

Fangirls.

Yea. Sounds innocent enough, right?

...Right.

Kai tried to shake them off his arms, tried to fling them away, even tried threatening them...

...and they found it amusing. Bloody fucking amusing.

Because hey. When you were after one of the hottest guys ever, would a simple threat of shaving your head in your sleep and gutting you keep you away from a lock of his hair, or a taste of his skin?

Heh. Thought so.

And while Kai was desperately trying everything he knew of to get rid of the bloody mental females without having to go to jail for murder, his boyfriend was being held back by three of their friends. One of which was a female. A growl escaped his throat as he - once again - tried to lunge forward on the offensive.

Obviously, with two very strong beybladers and an almost wicked female hanging off you with all their strength, it wouldn't work.

"Let go. I have business to attend to." Kai hissed. You know what answered him?

Coos. And squeals. And gee, what that a phone number?

Made him fucking sick. Bloody mental females.

Tyson called for him - after getting himself under control - and waved him over. "Come on Kai! We're gonna be late!"

Kai tried pulling away, but one, two three foaming fangirls kept him in place. "We want a kiss!" - one of them hissed.

Tyson prickled angrily. "His lips aren't getting anywhere near your face - or any other part of you, pervert!" he yelled. As soon as those words escaped his mouth, he stalked up to Kai and slammed their lips together.

Oh yes.

Tongues were involved.

And - for any and all yaoi fangirls out there - it was hot. As in - sweat-dripping, face-fanning, drool-worthy - fucking hot.

At last they separated and, taking advantage of the girl's stunned states, Kai finally managed to shake them off. And as they sat in the lobby of the airport Tyson claimed Kai's lap by sitting on it and licking Kai's chin. Kai scowled, but couldn't hide the fact that he was secretly pleased. And hey - look at the bright side.

No more rabid fangirls.

Owari

Okay okay. Don't kill me. I don't even want to know why this came out. But hey. It's out, you read it, and I really hope you liked it.

And I didn't mean to be offensive to anybody if you should consider it to be so. I am a girl, and a fangirl. But you must admit - they can get pretty bad from time to time...

Reviews are the bomb and Flames are fireworks!

rachi


	23. Drabble TwentyThree: Flu

...Konnichiwa minna-san? I'm back now - with TWO more drabbles for you. I'm sorry I've been away so long; I've been at my brother's house for two weeks (or there about.). And now I come home and I get sick - AGAIN. I was sick before I left for a week, and now I'm sick again - probably for another week. ;.; Anyways, that shouldn't effect my updating, so here I am - sick as a dog and sitting with a red nose at my computer. (My brother doesn't have a computer with internet at his house, so I can't update there. Gomen ne!)

Anyways, here we are with another drabble of mine - and after this one you get a surprise! ... Okay, enough talking Rach, get your butt moving! _VROOM! _Heh... n.n;;

**Title: **Flu

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Yaoi; detailed kiss... that's it. ;

**Summary: **Tyson caught the flu, and Kai's taking care of him. But in the process, will he catch it too?

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade or it's characters... _cries_

**Dedicated to Mint Pizza Queen** - Because her reviews always manage to put a smile on my face and laugh in my chest for hours! (One time I was at my friends house, and we were watching a boring t.v. show(It was one of those teary-eyed moments and I wasn't paying attention.) and I thought of your review (The one about Kai and Tyson telling their close friends/family about their relationship) and I just burst out laughing. Bekah looked at me funny, but I just couldn't stop! So thank you for brightening my day all the time. I luffers you!

"ACHOO!"

A violent sneeze came from Tyson, followed by a bout of coughing and sniffing. Kai sighed and knocked on the door softly. He didn't bother waiting for a response - they shared this room, so he didn't have to. "How are you feeling, Tyson?"

Tyson sniffed. "How do you think? My head hurts, my stomach hurts, my entire body hurts!" He shifted. "This sucks. How did I get sick in the first place?"

"Remember, you were playing outside with Max - in the _rain_ - and didn't want to come inside?" he explained patiently while handing him a glass of water and a pill. "Here. Take it."

Tyson reluctantly swallowed the evil pink horse-pill of choking doom and downed half the water. "Ugh. Thanks." He hated the way he sounded. You know when you're sick and your nose gets all stuffy? And your m's sound like b's?

Yea.

Kai chuckled at his lover's disgruntled expression. "You'll be better in no time. Open." Tyson obediently opened his mouth and let Kai take his temperature. "Hm." Kai mumbled absently, "101. It's dropped since last time." Tyson almost let out a whoop, but then remembered the sensitivity of his throat. So he instead croaked out a 'thank god.' and fell back on his pillow.

A small smirk formed under Kai's nose._ I won't rub it in _- he thought to himself - _I'm sure it's bad enough that he knows I was right _and_ he's suffering. I'll just let him rest._ "Rest up Tyson. I'll check up on you later." He began to leave, but stopped when he felt a small tug on his pants. He turned to see Tyson gazing up at him tiredly.

"Can you stay for a while?" he asked. His dark blue eyes were dull, glazed over. Kai frowned and hoped his boyfriend got better soon - he didn't like when those beautiful eyes looked dead. But being so in love with Tyson - and being a sucker for his puppy-face, no matter how half-hearted it was - he sat down on the edge of the bed and smoothed down Tyson's unruly blue mane.

Tyson smiled and puckered his lips up for a kiss. Kai just let out a breathy laugh and shook his head. He leaned down and kissed his lover on the cheek. When he caught a look at Tyson's face he tried desperately to smother a laugh. Tyson was looking horribly put-out, and he stuck his hands out at Kai and reached for him in a childish gesture. Kai clucked his tongue. "Now now Tyson, I don't want to get sick too, you know. I'll kiss you when you're all better."

Tyson pouted. "But..." He looked like he was going to cry.

Sadly, even this fake attempt at attention made Kai's heart squeeze. "Ty..." he trailed off as he observed the hope-filled eyes. He sighed and before he could think about what he was doing kissed Tyson's soft lips gently. He started to pull away, but Tyson was having none of that.

Oh no.

He tilted his head and tugged demandingly on Kai's hair, effectively deepening the kiss. Kai's willpower broke down and he found his tongue demanding entrance to Tyson's mouth. And, of course, Tyson opened immediately. Kai explored Tyson's mouth happily, tracing and re-tracing every curve and tooth. He broke away for air, but swooped back in for another kiss. And before either of them knew it, the afternoon had turned into a very hot make-out session.

A while later Kai broke away and forced himself to lay down next to Tyson instead of on him - and maybe in him, too. Tyson sighed and wrapped his arms around his lover happily. As he was falling asleep, he heard a murmur come from Kai and he grinned deviously.

"If I caught your cold, Tyson, I'll kill you."

Owari

Heh. Dunno where this came from... Though I hope you liked the tiny piece of a make-out scene! Hope it was okay.

Reviews fan my butt and flames keep me warm.

AND because I know that this was pretty short, and I was gone for such a long time, I've decided to add a second one!

**Title: **Special Birthday

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG-15

**Warnings: **Yaoi, fluff, swearing, and DETAILS!! I'm not going to be responsible for you guys - if you don't want to read it or aren't allowed to, then you can't blame me - **This is your only warning. Details of sex.**

**Summary: **Kai's feeling neglected and forgetful...

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade, it's characters, or Kai.

"OW!!"

Kai winced as he heard the pained cry from his lover. Try as he might, he couldn't concentrate on his paperwork with all the clattering, banging, and crying coming from their kitchen. Even in his study, door closed, he could hear everything. He shook his head and tried once more to return to reading the contract in front of his face. His eyes rolled across the words, but as soon as another cry of "GOD DAMN IT!!" sounded, he realized there would be no getting any work done that day. With that, he sighed, rolled back from his desk, and paused to look out the window before strolling into the kitchen, his face carefully neutral. "Tyson?" He sniffed the air. It smelled...

...horrid.

"Tyson, what on earth are you making?" His lover didn't respond, only took a bunch of black somethings out of their oven and set them on the stove. Kai scrunched up his nose. "Scratch that. What on earth are you _trying_ to make?"

Tyson huffed and slammed the oven mitts down on the counter. "I'm _trying_ to make cookies. But..."

His face became sad. Kai observed silently as tears filled those deep blue depths and the full bottom lip quivered. He felt something in his chest tighten. "Tyson..."

The tears escaped and rolled down plump cheeks. "I'm s-sorry!" Tyson wailed, "I tried!"

Kai took his younger lover into his arms. He held on tightly, resting his nose in soft, silky blue hair. "Sshh. It's okay, Ty. You tried, that's all that matters."

Tyson sniffed and angrily wiped his eyes free of tears. "But I wanted to make you something special for your birthday!"

Kai sighed. "Ty, you know I don't care about my birthday."

Tyson sniffed and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. "But you only turn twenty one once! I want it to be special!" His downcast eyes suddenly alighted with excitement. "I have an idea!" He leaned up, giving Kai a quick, loving kiss on the lips, and shot out the door. Kai heard a faint "I'll be back before bed!" and sighed.

Well, now at least he could finish his paperwork. But as he slipped his black-rimmed reading glasses on and began to read the contract once more, he couldn't help but feel a little lonely.

Kai crawled into bed sadly. For the past week his lover had been going over to Rei and Max's apartment every day. Every morning he'd leave at ten o' clock - or so he told Kai, he'd normally be off to work by then - and wouldn't come back until after Kai was normally asleep. They hadn't had sex in over a week and Kai was beginning to become a little testy. He missed snuggling in bed or on the couch, or in his office. He missed Tyson's voice, his laugh, his smiles, his pouts, and his body language. Kai just missed his younger lover period.

Faintly he heard the door downstairs open and close, then small footsteps traveling up the stairs. He just closed his eyes and concentrated on sleeping. He didn't want to talk to Tyson now - mostly because he knew if he did they'd end up cuddling. _Damn my lack of self control..._

He heard the whispered "Kai?" He didn't move. In fact, he barely breathed. And his eyes were closed - until he heard Tyson take off his clothes to change. To this, he cracked an eye open and took in the very nice sight of Tyson's bare ass. His body responded to that in a way that his mind tried to ignore.

_Remember _- he thought desperately - _he's been gone all week, ignoring you! Don't give in! Don't! _Then Tyson crawled into bed and snuggled up to Kai, licking his neck happily. _Don't give in, don't give in, DON'T GIVE IN!!! _But, alas, his body was quite the traitor. He found his arms wrapping around the smaller body.

"Kai?" Tyson asked softly.

Kai didn't answer, just snuggled closer. Tyson assumed he was asleep, so he himself drifted off. It wasn't until much later, after hearing his lover's even breathing, that Kai was able to fall into a fitful sleep.

Kai awoke - once again - to an empty bed. He sighed and stumbled out from under the covers to the closet. He went through his normal working routine - Dress, drink coffee, brush teeth and hair, grab all paperwork and drive to work. As he was driving - he didn't even find his boyfriend in time to say goodbye - he thought about what in the world Tyson could be doing all day at Max and Rei's. The mental images his mind came up with were horrifying - Max and Tyson, Rei and Tyson or... Tyson, Max and Rei?

_Ugh. God no._ he thought. _That's disgusting._ He sighed and pulled into his parking slot. He'd just talk to Tyson when he got home. Yea. That would solve everything.

Tyson bounced up and down in anticipation. Kai would be home any minute - just wait until he saw what Tyson had been doing for him! He wasn't stupid - he knew Kai was feeling neglected. But hopefully what he had planned would make up for it. He heard the car pull up and shushed all of their friends. "Quiet! He's home!" he whispered loudly.

The lights were off except for their upstairs bedroom - Kai suspected Tyson had already gone to sleep, though it was only five in the afternoon. Tyson loved to take long naps late in the afternoon. He turned the key and stepped inside. The door shut behind him and he slowly slid out of his shoes and dropped his briefcase somewhere by his shed coat. "Tyson?" he called.

"In the living room!" came the answering reply.

Kai frowned. Why would he be sitting in a pitch black room at five in the afternoon? Maybe he was watching a movie or something. Kai's footsteps led him to the sitting room. The television was off, so that couldn't be what Tyson was doing... Kai frowned in the dark. "Tyson?"

Suddenly the lights snapped on and a loud chorus of "SURPRISE!!!" echoed in the big room. Kai's crimson eyes went wide with shock. He looked around the room with mild happiness.

Balloons were scarce and there were a couple of streamers around the walls. There was a small pile of wrapped gifts by the couch, which was currently moved to under the window by the far wall. Kai looked around the room, briefly glancing over each and every familiar face there. There weren't too many - Rei, Max, Kenny, Hillary, Tyson's grandfather, and Mr. Dickinson. Kai blinked and finally spotted his boyfriend in the very front of the group. He glanced about the room once more and settled for muttering - "What the hell?"

Tyson laughed and hugged him happily, looking up slightly to meet his eyes. "Happy Birthday, love."

Kai's brows furrowed. "It is my birthday, isn't it?"

Tyson shook his head. "Only you could forget your birthday Kai."

Kai gave him a slightly sheepish look - as sheepish as Kai Hiwatari went - and looked back up at everybody. "Uh..." he really didn't know what to say, and voiced his thoughts as such. Tyson laughed - most of the others just smiled in understanding. Kai wasn't really a party-person. He was more of a party-pooper.

"Well, come on Kai!" Tyson exclaimed. "We got food and presents! Let's have some fun, okay?"

Hesitating, Kai took another look around the room. _Well... Tyson did it for me... _Kai gave a small smile and reluctantly let his boyfriend take his hand and lead him around the room. After the opening of the gifts and after everyone was cleared out - everything having been cleaned up by Rei, Max, Hillary, and Tyson - Kai followed his very sexy lover upstairs.

Stopping before their closed bedroom door, Tyson took both of Kai's hands in his own. "Did you have fun?" he asked softly. When Kai nodded slowly he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Kai smiled. "I'm tired, love. Bed?"

Tyson grinned mischievously. "How about you open your last present first?" he murmured huskily, his breath on Kai's ear. The slate haired man furrowed his brows but nonetheless followed Tyson into their bedroom. Sure enough, there was another wrapped gift on the bed.

Kai let the pink wrapping paper fall to the floor - he'd raised his eyebrows at this, pink? Tyson grinned sheepishly - and smirked as the gift was revealed. "Chocolate Syrup? Tyson, you dirty boy." he mock-scolded.

Tyson just waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "How about we put it to good use, hm?" He wrapped his arms around Kai's broad shoulders and dragged him down onto the bed, straddling him. Kai continued smirking as he dragged Tyson down for a kiss. Kai plunged his tongue into Tyson's hot mouth, his hands roaming along the expanse of his smooth back and chest. His legs wrapped around Tyson's waist and his younger lover rocked his hips forward, bringing their rapidly hardening lengths into contact. A grunt escaped Kai's mouth as he tossed his head back in pleasure.

Tyson broke away to drag his lips down Kai's smooth neck, nipping and sucking happily. Their hips set a rhythm, rocking frantically and voicing their ecstacy loudly through grunts and moans. The moments dragged on through pure bliss and as Kai came explosively his last coherent thought was -

_This is going to be one hell of a night._

Owari

Heh. Okay, so this one got a little naughty... _blushes_ But can you blame me? That's what I get for letting my mind run. And it was a little quick, but that's how works now-a-days. Anyways, I hope you liked it!

Reviews are fertilizer and Flames are worms in my garden of inspiration.

rachi


	24. Drabble TwentyFour: Dead

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm sorry I've been gone so long - Suddenly I have an actual life. --; Anyways, I'm back with another drabble. It's pretty short, but there's nothing I can do about that. I'll update as soon as I get back from my Thanksgiving trip in exchange for it. Promise.

And, on to the drabble!

**Title: **Dead

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Angst, character death, slight yaoi

**Summary: **Someone very close to Tyson has died, and now he feels lost.

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. Don't sue me, I'm poor. T-T

-Beginning-Beginning-Beginning-

_Dead._

The dark word rang like a bell repeatedly in Tyson's mind, over and over, numbing his body.

_Dead._

He couldn't believe it. How could it have happened? He was always so healthy and full of life!

_Dead._

Tyson buried his face in his arms perched atop his folded knees. He hugged himself tightly and watched the river flow past from the bank. It was chilly out, though he barely noticed. Not even when he felt goose bumps rise over his body did he move. He simply sat.

_I'm sorry, Tyson -_ they had said - _He's gone._

_How can he be gone?_ he thought desperately. _Why now? And when I need him so much..._ He watched sadly as a couple strolled across the big bridge that crossed the river. They stopped at the bottom of the bridge. His eyes saddened even more as he watched the boy embrace his girlfriend tenderly. They whispered to each other softly before they shared a tender kiss. Tyson felt a warm tear slide down the slope of one cheek. He turned his eyes away - it didn't feel right to be watching such a private moment between lovers. He wished his lover was here to comfort him, too. _I can't believe... he wasn't ready to die! And I wasn't ready to let him go!_ Big tears rolled down his face as he sobbed, curling into himself. _Things won't ever be the same!_

Now that he was alone... it seemed so lonely. He'd always been there when Tyson had needed him the most - school problems, romance issues, or just basic life-in-general shit. Now, who would be there? Who would help him like that? The man was so outrageous and funny and supporting and now he was gone. Just like that. Snatched away like he'd never been there. But he left behind so many painful memories.

_Dead._

_Gone._

_I'm sorry. But we couldn't stop the internal bleeding - and he signed a 'Do not resuscitate' policy. I'm sorry, Mr. Kinomiya. He's gone._

Why had he signed something like that?! Maybe if he hadn't... and maybe if he hadn't gone out that day he'd still be alive. He wouldn't have been hit by that car - nothing would have happened. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't his fault, that it could've happened to anybody - and would have. But no matter what he told himself the guilt wouldn't leave. It just kept gnawing at him like a bitch. It hurt.

_Dead._

After all they'd been through together, and now it was over. Tyson let out a shuddering sigh and wiped his eyes angrily. "What would he think of me now?" he snapped to himself. He started when two pale arms wrapped around his upper body and held him tightly, pulling him back slightly.

"I think he'd be alright with you crying, Tyson. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Tyson leaned back into the warm body. He hadn't realized how cold he was getting. "Kai..." He sighed again. "But, what am I gonna do without him, Kai? Gramps was... Gramps was _Gramps_. I can't live without him!" Tyson pressed his face into the crook of Kai's neck and desperately clung to him, scared to let go for the fear of him leaving as well. He cried, sobbing out incoherent blubber. He poured out all his sorrow and his anger at his Grandfather's death into his tears.

Kai understood this, and did nothing to stop him from crying. He needed to grieve. He hadn't cried when they'd told him the news, just gone off like a zombie to his room in the dojo and hadn't come out for two whole days. Tyson's father and older brother had flown home to help with the preparations - and he hadn't even come out for them. Kai hadn't tried to make him, he'd needed time. So now Kai just held him, rocking back and forth, running his large, warm palm down the back of Tyson's head over and over again, soothing words pouring from his mouth.

Finally, after quite some time, Kai spoke again. "It's hard, and it will take time. But Tyson, you can't let this keep you from living. Okay? It's alright to grieve, to cry, to scream and beat something up if you have to. Just don't keep it in." He continued to mumble similar words into Tyson's ear until he himself was crying along with the younger boy. "It's okay to cry..." he mumbled, more to himself than to Tyson. And in return Tyson held him as well, the two crying and embracing over the lost soul.

Eventually after their tears had dried and their sobs subsided, Tyson spoke. "It'll get better right?"

Kai hesitated. "Yes. Things won't ever be the same again, but they will get better. You'll live, and after you get old and die you'll see your Grandfather again."

Tyson only nodded, knowing that if he attempted to speak another river of tears would break loose. "Thank you." he whispered. "I miss him Kai."

"And you will for a long time. But you'll move on - like he wants." Tyson shivered and tried snuggling closer to his boyfriend. Kai frowned a bit. "Are you cold?" Tyson nodded again. So Kai picked him up and pulled him into a warm embrace, kissing the top of his head. "You'll be alright. You aren't alone." Tyson smiled softly.

Kai's eyes saddened. The tiny pro-offered smile was a ghost of the old beautiful, shining smile he was used to. But things would get better, and Tyson would smile again. Tears ran down Tyson's face once more, but Kai didn't bother to wipe them away. He just held him tighter, letting a few more tears escape his crimson eyes. He felt Tyson falling asleep and jostled him awake. "Let's go home, Ty." Tyson didn't resist, he was dead tired.

_Dead._

_But things will get better._

As they snuggled together under the warm covers, a small smile settled under Tyson's nose.

Because things would get better.

Owari

Uh, yea. Gomen for the crappy fic but... This is really my second try at angst. I couldn't really get it right, so I decided to post this one... but still, _sighs_, I'll just have to keep practicing to get better at it! Oh great, you've gotten me determined now...

Anyways, I do hope you liked this one!

Reviews are roses to my soul and Flames are removable thorns.

rachi


	25. Drabble TwentyFive: Wedding Day

_Aiya!_ I've been gone such a long time! Gomen ne, I've been so busy at Matt's house and with Christmas gifts (celebrating my first year ever with Matt, Kaa-san doesn't know.) that I totally forgot to update! _frets_ I hope you aren't upset.

Anyhow, I've brought you not one, but two drabbles to make up for my laziness. I'll update before I go to Matt's again, I promise. So, now please enjoy my drabbles!

**Title: **Wedding Day

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Yaoi; A LOT of MaRe in this one... So if you don't like the Max/Rei or Rei/Max pairing (however you prefer to view it) then you should _probably_ skip this one...

**Summary: **It's someone's big wedding day! Just the minor details.

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. Just thought I'd let you know, if the past thirty drabbles haven't been any indication...

_I can't believe it._ Tyson thought happily, _It's finally happening._ Yes, today was a very big day indeed. Tyson watched Max fiddle with his sleeve and poked him discreetly. "Stop that!" he whispered, "It's fine. You look great. Rei loves you, he thinks you look great, so stop playing around already!"

Max blushed and smiled sheepishly, trying his best to keep his hands still. "Sorry." he whispered back, "I just want today to be perfect."

Tyson grinned. "I know. Just cool down, okay? Everything's going great."

Max sighed gratefully. "Okay. I'll try and chill." And just as Max was about to go crazy with the fiddling after waiting for what seemed like forever the music started. Everyone watched as the wedding party proceeded down the long church isle.

The wedding was taking place in America - as Max hadn't felt comfortable having it in China and Rei was just too happy to care about where it was as long as it was happening. So everyone had flown out to New York and waited as all the final arrangements were made. And now the big day was finally here.

Max had chosen Tyson to be his best man - mostly because Tyson had begged, but Max had secretly been wanting for him to take that role all along - and Kai was Rei's. It would have been Lee, but the poor fellow had a fear of big crowds. Beyblading didn't matter because he could focus on his blade, but when it came to standing still and quiet... Kai looked a little disgruntled standing there, kind of like he was hoping nobody would see him. Tyson watched his boyfriend affectionately. He finally - after a long, one-sided staring match - caught Kai's crimson eyes and gave him a small smile.

Then the great doors opened and Rei stepped out - dressed in a very expensive-looking tuxedo. Tyson had always thought it was the bride who walked down the isle, then nearly giggled at the image that brought to mind. Rei... in a wedding dress... all white and flowery and lacy and... _Stop! You're gonna giggle if you keep this up! _he scolded himself.

But the minister began his speech and Tyson forced himself to pay attention to something solemn. He could never pay attention to a half-hour speech about something he could care less about - even though it was for his best friend.

...He could pretend though.

And as Max and Rei finally said their 'I do.'s, Tyson smiled tenderly as they kissed - then cheered and clapped when a little kiss turned into something very hot and inappropriate for a sacred building. Kai had to clear his throat loudly to break them up, but neither of them cared.

They nearly ran back down the isle, Tyson and Kai following on each other's arms. Outside, on their way to the reception, Tyson kissed his lover soundly on the mouth. "I love you." Kai smiled tenderly back and the sentiments were easily returned.

During the beautiful reception - flowers, lace, and white everywhere, and suddenly Tyson once again thought of the evil wedding dress - Max came up to the couple (Tyson was on Kai's lap) and winked. "So," he asked playfully, "When are you two gonna hitch?"

Kai blushed while Tyson groaned into Kai's throat. "Maaax!"

The blonde just gave a tinkling laugh and was swept away by his husband to dance. Tyson pecked Kai's lips and sighed happily. "They're so cute together, don't you think?" Kai gave his trademark 'hn' but Tyson knew he was saying yes anyways, so didn't really mind. He giggled and watched the happy couple dance, wishing secretly that it was he and Kai out there instead.

But he would wait. Kai was always careful when it came to emotions, so Tyson would give him all the time he needed. And someday, his own wedding day would come.

And boy, would he ever be ready!

**Owari**

Heh. Uh... Gomen? _Sweatdrops_ Sorry about that crappy drabble but... I couldn't help but post this. It was kind of... odd. Uh, I won't try to explain myself any longer - God knows I'll only get trouble.

Reviews are soup for the soul and Flames heat the soup!

_**Second Drabble Begin!**_

**Title: **Open Up

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG-14

**Warnings: **Yaoi; ah... a tiny sliver of detailed sex slipped in there (I'm just being careful...)

**Summary: **Kai's upset because he can't seem to portray his feelings for Tyson as freely as the bluenette can for him. So he goes off thinking...

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. Quit rubbing it in, damn it!

The cool breeze ruffled Kai's slated hair softly. His long scarf fluttered in the wind gently. Crimson eyes gazed out to the lake, his body sitting on the soft grass of the bank. His mind had flown away long ago, thinking and degrading himself. _Pathetic._ He told himself. _I'm so weak. Why is it that he can say so many things but I can't? Why can't I tell him how much I... love him? Am I really that weak?_ He found himself curling into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest tightly and resting his chin on his arms.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as a couple held hands and walked down the path of the park. He could hear their every word, whispered so tenderly to each other, so softly that if he hadn't been listening he wouldn't have heard them.

A girlish giggle. "I love you."

A deeper voice replied equally as soft. "I love you too, baby."

Then the only sounds that reached his ears were the receding footsteps on the pavement and the rushing of the water in front of him. He sighed inaudibly. What would it take for him to be able to say those words?

That night, as Kai thrust in and out of Tyson's lithe body, shaking and moaning and panting with pleasure, the moans from beneath him urging him on, he found that the gate had been broken. "Tyson!" he yelped. "I l- ah! Love you!"

Tyson's voice became higher as his orgasm shot through him like a tidal wave. "Kai!" he screamed, fingers digging into Kai's shoulders. Kai soon followed, screaming out Tyson's name as he emptied himself within his younger lover. As the after effects of their bliss wore off, Tyson pulled Kai down for a long, leisurely kiss. He rested his forehead against Kai's and smiled happily as Kai snuck his arms around him to embrace.

Tyson whispered, "I love you.", and for the first time, Kai found himself able to return the sentiment.

"I love you too, Tyson."

Tyson's heart fluttered in his chest and he closed his eyes, ready for sleep. And there were no more words said as Kai tenderly kissed Tyson's blue hairline before settling down for sleep himself. Because sometimes, words just weren't needed.

**Owari**

Uh... Yea. Review?

**Meri Kurisumasu minna-san!**

rachi


	26. Drabble TwentySeven: All That Matters

**I AM SO SORRY! **I've been so busy with getting back to school, homework, my boyfriend, etc. that I've been neglecting you guys! ;.; I'm sowwy! I'll try harder, I really will. u.u So now - on with the fic! (If anybody's still reading...)

**Title: **All That Matters

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** Yaoi; a little angst XP

**Summary: **Tyson's friends don't approve of him being with Kai - Kai isn't worthy of Tyson. But what happens when Tyson lashes back?

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade or it's characters.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

"Why, Tyson?"

"What has he ever done for you? All he's done has hurt you!"

"Guys! Please, he might hear you."

"Tyson, why are you with him? Are you sure he even loves you?"

Kai's heart pumped furiously in his chest as he waited for the evil silence to end. He had been listening in on their teammates conversations for a while now. Tyson had just told them that he and Kai were together, and they'd asked Kai to give them some alone time to speak with Tyson. Now, he knew why. They weren't really his friends, only Tyson's. They had pretended for Tyson's sake. Not that he really cared. He had Tyson, his lover, and that was all he needed.

"Don't you ever, EVER, say something like that again Max."

"Why not? It's true!"

Another deathly silence. "Take that back."

"Wha? But Tyson - "

"TAKE. That BACK!" Tyson's voice roared out. "I don't care if you don't like Kai, I don't care if you don't accept our relationship! As much as I value you all as friends I LOVE KAI!! So if you have a problem with that then... well... I think it'd be best if we didn't talk to each other for a while. Give us time to cool down."

Kai heard footsteps coming toward the door and he bolted away, feigning relaxation against the wall outside. Tyson's voice spoke out again.

"Kai loves me. He promised. I trust him. I'm sorry you can't, but I love him, and I'll do anything for him. Whenever you've cooled down enough to talk with me rationally, give me a call or come visit me at our apartment. I'm not sure if Kai'll be there, but you'll just have to deal with that when you get there, won't you?" The last part sounded suspiciously like a sneer. The door slammed open and then closed and a body slumped down in his lap.

Kai opened his blood-red eyes to see Tyson's tear-streaked face gazing sadly up at him. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Kai shook his head and held him tightly. "It doesn't matter, Ty. I love you. No matter what anyone says, I love you. I'll be here with you - for as long as you want me."

Tyson's lower lip quivered again and he buried his face in Kai's chest, fisting small handfuls of Kai's purple top. A small breath turned to sobs and Kai just let Tyson blubber out his sadness on his shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about, Ty. They'll get over it. You are all too close of friends to be mad at each other for long."

Tyson sniffed. "They're your friends too Kai."

The older blader shook his head. "No, Ty. They don't like me. And that's fine, I don't expect them too. As long as I have you, it's enough."

_**Three years later**_

"Kai! Tadaima!"

"Okaeri." - Came the distant reply. He heard water in the kitchen running and the clanking of dishes. Tyson smiled and walked in, hugging his lover from behind. "How were classes?" Kai asked.

Tyson smiled. Kai - being a year older - had graduated from college a year before Tyson. That day, when Kai had finally gotten his degree, Tyson had said "I'm so proud of you!" - and Kai's eyes had shone with something so sweet that Tyson had vowed to try and keep it there for as long as possible, as many times as he could. "Fine." he answered vaguely. "Boring."

Kai snorted. "You didn't fall asleep again, did you?" A sheepish grin was his reply. Kai rolled his eyes and finished drying his hands. "You wanna go out tonight?"

"Sure." he answered distractedly, trying to put away dishes, "What time?"

"Seven? We can see that new movie that's out."

"Huh." Tyson finished putting away the silverware. "Which one?"

"The one where that man is being stalked by the college girl."

"Oh, Kai, that's a dirty movie though." Tyson whispered. Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and licked his ear. "You wouldn't have any other... after-movie activities in mind, would you?" He took the lobe into his mouth and suckled it.

Kai moaned low in his throat. "Maybe..." he answered huskily. Tyson grinned and moved to engage in a nice make-out session with his lover.

That night, after the movie, they sat in a fast-food restaurant, talking over their food. Tyson chewed his burger thoughtfully. "But if she was after sex, why was she threatening to kill him?"

Kai swallowed and stuck his fork back in his salad. "Because he was married and told her no, remember? Were you even paying attention?"

Tyson dipped a fry in his ranch sauce. "Well, sorta but..." He licked his finger. "I was really busy trying to take in as much of you as possible." He licked his lips, and Kai unknowingly mirrored his action. As they threw out their food, all too ready to get home, Tyson heard his name being called. He swore that voice sounded familiar...

"Tyson!" The bluenette turned around and watched in surprise as Max, Rei, and Hillary all came up to them. Kenny happened to be the only one Tyson and Kai kept in touch with - he liked Kai well enough and the three always talked. Even when Kenny had gotten his first girlfriend, a sweet girl named Carrie, they'd stayed together. Sometimes they even went on double-dates.

Tyson grabbed Kai's hand as he looked his friend over. "Hey guys." he replied happily, albeit a little awkwardly. None of them had spoken since that day, and boy, everyone sure had changed.

"Hey Tyson, Kai." Rei said politely. There was a long, awkward silence before - "Can we all, ah, talk somewhere?"

Tyson squeezed Kai's hand questioningly, and his tanned hand was squeezed in return. "We could go back to our place, I guess." _Boy, this is gonna be awkward_ - he thought - _but at least they've finally come around._

Tyson led the way back to their apartment, still holding Kai's hand and snuggling as close as he could while walking. He didn't care if their friends didn't approve, he didn't care if they didn't like him anymore. He loved Kai, and Kai loved him, and that was all that mattered.

**Owari**

Um... Okay, so this one sucked, but I'm still posting it, so Nyah!

**I wanted to point out **that they didn't not like Kai, or think that he wasn't a good friend, it was just that after all the times he'd betrayed them they weren't sure that he wouldn't do it again - this time breaking Tyson's heart. So that's basically where they were coming from. In case you were saying "They'd never hate Kai!" or something like that.

And in case you didn't know:

**Tadaima: **I'm home

**Okaeri: **Welcome home

Reviews are roses to my nose and Flames are smoke?

rachi


	27. Drabble TwentyEight: What Used To Be

Ah, why hello there! I'm back with another update. I wouldn't have done it for a while - because I'm lazy. D: - but I recently read one of MPQ's hillarious stories, and that inspired me to make this! I hope you enjoy:

**Title: **What Used To Be

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Yaoi; uh...near self-infliction?Mentions of Rey/Tyson.

**Summary: **Kai's been depressed lately because of Tyson's past...

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade or it's characters, so scram you! _Shoes lawyers away_

**RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Tyson stared at his lover happily, watching him stretch out by the river. His eyes softened as Kai hugged his legs to his chest and rested his chin on them. Lately Kai had been coming out to the lake, just sitting there for hours on end watching the water. He would barely move, and when time came to go home he would simply pick himself off the ground and walk home, that long, silky scarf fluttering out behind him majestically.

Today, Tyson watched intently as Kai did something different. He had a knife in his hand, the blade glinting against the sun's weak light. For a moment Tyson panicked. _Kai, no!_ But all Kai did was stare at it for a few minutes before throwing it into the river forcefully. He shook his head and rose, taking the normal route towards home. And as usual, Tyson raced to beat him home. He actually reached their home at the same time as Kai for once, not knowing which drove him more - his fear or his determination.

"Kai!" he yelled out, waving his hand in greeting. Kai smiled softly and opened his arms for Tyson to run into. They shared a soft, chaste kiss before going inside. Tyson still gaped at Kai's huge mansion every time he walked in. Even though they both lived there, Tyson found himself still calling it Kai's mansion - mainly out of habit, but also because Kai paid all the bills with that huge fortune of his. Lucky him, huh?

That night, cuddling on the couch right before bed, Tyson watched his lover carefully. He looked as if he was struggling with something. _Maybe this is what Kai's been worrying about this whole time?_ He asked himself. Something had to be done. Today's revolution scared him. Kai had a knife. And even though he'd thrown it away, it still sent shivers up Tyson's spine that Kai would even _think_ about doing something like that. "Kai?"

The older boy looked down at his lover. "Hm?" He ran his fingers through the long blue hair and cherished Tyson's barely suppressed shudder.

"Kai, what's wrong?"

Kai's fingers froze. "What?"

Tyson sighed and took Kai's hand in his own. "I saw you today, at the river." Kai's blood ran cold. He'd seen...? "I saw the knife." he whispered. "But I'm proud of you for throwing it away." Kai's crimson eyes turned sorrowful as he heard his younger lover cry onto his shoulder. "Why? Please tell me why you had it... Why would you even want to...?"

Kai sighed and held him close, gently rocking back and forth to soothe and comfort. "I..." _He deserves to know the truth, tell him. He can make it better._ And suddenly the mighty blader felt like a small child who needed comforting. _He can make it better._ "I... Why are you with me, Tyson?"

The younger boy looked up, obviously confused. "What?"

"Why are you with me? What do I have that you could possibly want?"

Tyson gaped at him with the 'are you actually serious?' look. "Kai..." he paused. "Kai, love, I want you because I love you. All of you. I love your heart, no matter what it may seem to others I love it. It's big, just a little isolated. And that's perfect for me. I... I love your body, of course, but what I really love is when you smile. I love the way it looks, and because you only smile when you're really happy. I love the way you love to train, but sometimes I can get you to take a break. I love the way you chew a piece of grass every so often when you're really relaxed. I love the way you walk, talk, everything about you! I love you because you're Kai - and I don't want anyone else. Ever."

By this point Kai had tears in his eyes and was tempted to let them spill over. But not until one last question was asked... "What about Rei?"

Tyson twirled a piece of Kai's soft hair around his finger. "What about him?"

"Do you still..." Kai hesitated. "Do you still love him?" he whispered.

Tyson was once again taken aback. "Kai, love, if I still loved Rei - which I don't - I wouldn't be with you now. I love who my heart tells me I love, and that's you."

Tyson watched, amazed, as tears streaked down Kai's face. He gasped and buried his face in Tyson's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he gasped out, hands clenching Tyson's yellow shirt. "I love you so much..." he whispered.

Tyson smiled softly and petted Kai's hair happily. "Gods Kai, I love you too. So much. And forever. It'll be you and me forever." Kai nodded and clutched him closer, kissing his chest through the fabric. Tyson pressed a kiss to his hairline and cuddled him close. "Kai, can you promise me something?" A nod. "Never ever pick up a knife to do something like that again. I swear my heart stopped when I saw that in your hand."

Kai looked up shyly. "You were... worried?"

Tyson rolled his eyes and kissed his lover hotly on the mouth. "Yes, gods, I thought you were going to cut yourself or something! Don't ever do that again, I swear, I thought you were going to actually do it!"

Kai brushed his lips across Tyson's plump cheek softly. "I promise. And I love you." And with those words, all negative thoughts were quelled. Then Tyson spoke up.

"You know, I almost feel bad for Mariah." he mused.

Kai gave him an odd look. "Why?"

Tyson grinned. "'Cause Rei has this thing with his hair. It has to be perfect or he freaks out. I'd guess she's brushing his hair right now." And Tyson's heart fluttered in his chest as Kai gave a short, breathy laugh.

"I'm so glad it's you and me instead of you and him." He frowned slightly. "That day, when you and Rei got together, I was so upset. I almost..." he blushed and turned away. "And the day, when you two broke up seven months later I... I know I should feel ashamed of it but I... I felt happy."

Tyson smiled and held him closer. "I know. It's like, you felt bad I was sad but happy at the same time because now you could have your chance, right?" When Kai gave him a confused look he just laughed. "Don't ask how I know - I just do."

Kai didn't seem very satisfied with that answer, but he let it go and kissed his lover's nose. "I'm just glad you're with me now - and not him." Tyson nodded and rested his cheek on Kai's head. And he wouldn't have to follow Kai anymore, knowing that he wouldn't do anything like that again. The sun set outside the building, calming the couple enough to fall into rest on the couch, their even breathing the only sound in the entire house.

_In China..._

"Mariah, can you brush my hair?"

A pink eyebrow twitched. "Rei!"

**Owari**

Heh. Couldn't resist. Hope you liked it!

Reviews keep me going and Flames heat my butt! Uh... _shifty eyes_

And because I haven't updated in a while I'm throwing in an extra drabble. Enjoy!

**Title: **Internet Anger

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Yaoi; slight swearing

**Summary: **Tyson sees some disturbing pictures on the internet...

**_Disclaimer: _**Me no own Beyblade or it's characters.

**RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Tyson growled. Anger bubbled inside his chest, and his blood was boiling. "The hell?" he snarled under his breath. This was... disgusting! Wrong! Why on earth would anyone draw something like this? And it didn't even look right! Kai's hair flopped, it didn't stick up! And Rei's ears were _much_ too big. Kai's eyes were red, damn it, not fricking blue! And his arms and legs were much longer than that!

And Rei! What was the _matter _with him? He was so short it wasn't even funny! And Rei didn't ever wear shorts. Like, for crying out loud! He vaguely heard the door open behind him. "Ty?" Tyson's anger melted slightly as pale arms wrapped around him. "What are you doing?" Kai breathed into his ear. He took the lobe into his mouth and suckled happily.

Tyson moaned slightly. "K-Kai, look at this." He pointed to the computer screen.

Kai rested his chin on Tyson's head and vaguely observed the picture in front of him. "Disgusting." he spat. "I saw this one last week. Look at the one after this one."

Tyson obediently clicked the 'next' button. As the pictured formed, he gagged and held onto Kai's arms tightly. "Sick!"

"That's what I thought." Kai agreed.

"Ugh! Don't these people know who we're with? You. And. Me."

"And Rei and Mariah." Kai added. "Max and Hillary."

Tyson cut in. "And Kenny and Emily! Heh. Those two are kinda cute, ya know?"

Kai nodded. "What are we going to do about these." He jerked his chin in the direction of the screen.

Tyson sighed. "I dunno. How about we just never look at these again?"

"Done." With that, Kai turned the computer off and dragged his lover to their bedroom for some fun. And as Kai began kissing his boyfriend's hot body, the _last_ thing on their minds were the pictures.

**Owari**

Okay, okay. I know this is really short, but I couldn't force myself to make it any longer. I promise I'll try harder for the next one, okay?

This one was inspired by the story** _Internet Perdition_ **- A Naruto fic. Very funny, and if you like Naruto with the SasuNaru, KakaIru pairings than it's a must-read!

Reviews feed my mind and Flames get my brain juice flowing. n.n;

rachi


	28. Drabble Thirty: What's Wrong?

I'm back! ...Well at least it hasn't been three months this time, ne? I'm sorry this one sucks so _bad_ - next time I'll do better, I promise. But I just couldn't write anything else until this one was written. So I hope you enjoy...?!

**Title: **What's Wrong?

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Yaoi; maybe some swearing

**Summary: **For some reason Tyson is avoiding Kai! Can Kai figure out what's wrong with his beloved dragon?

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. Shoo lawyers, don't booother me!

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK

Why do I love Tyson?

And why am I asking this question?

Well, I've noticed Tyson has been... upset... lately. I haven't asked, because he hasn't brought it up, but yesterday I was so worried about him that - don't laugh - I followed him. Well, you would have too if you'd seen how depressed he'd been acting.

Like he hasn't been... energetic or enthusiastic at all. He's just been moping about, basically doing only things that are needed for the human body to live - eating, drinking, sleeping (however fitfully it may be), and breathing. And I've learned from experience that Tyson is a cuddler. Yes, he absolutely cannot go the day without cuddling with me - whether it's in bed before we get started with the day, or during a meal, or at night after sex.

But for the past week... it's almost like he's been avoiding me. Like the plague. Which is a great accomplishment when you live in the same apartment together. He isn't even sleeping with me anymore. The first three days of the week I've come home and he's been on the couch, so naturally I took the bed. But then on Thursday I come home to find him asleep on the bed, a book in his hand. Not wanting to upset him when he woke up, I took the couch that night. And last night.

Yesterday I followed him. He didn't really do much, just kind of shuffled around town until he went up to Max and Rei's apartment. He didn't come out for an hour, and when he did he looked a little refreshed. I'd wondered why.

So I got to thinking. How often do I tell Tyson I love him? Not very, in all honesty. He tells me at least twice a day, while I only say those sentiments on special occasions. Like our anniversaries, sometimes after sex, and once and a great while when I'm feeling especially warm towards him I'll tell him before I leave for work or something. That always makes him smile. But this time I want to tell him more than a simple 'I love you.' I - as much as I thought I'd never say something like this - want to give his ego a little boost. He really needs it.

So now here I am, asking myself, why _do_ I love Tyson? I grab a pen and paper, and start writing.

I open the door and lock it behind me. _Honestly_? I hope Kai's asleep already. Maybe I'm ready to sleep with him again. I know, I know. I've been moody and distant. But... I can't help it. Last week, I thought I saw Kai kissing a girl. Don't give me that look! I know perfectly well that it's an insane idea. That's why I got closer, and observed that it wasn't my Kai, just a look-alike. Dressed after their hero, or something of the like.

Point is, I _thought_ it was Kai. _My_ Kai. And that got me thinking. Hey! Don't give me that look either! But, I started thinking and I realized, What's keeping Kai with me? He could be going off every day to meet another person - boy or girl. And I wouldn't ever know.

I tried thinking of all the times Kai's told me how much he loves me but... he hasn't really said it all that often. A few times, and they were really mumbled through a kiss or something. I know he's not big on words but... sometimes, I really need to hear them. I need to know he cares, that he loves me. I walk over to the couch and raise an eyebrow to the piece of paper lying on one of the cushions. I pick it up and automatically recognize Kai's beautiful handwriting. Yes, his handwriting is beautiful, elegant. But then again, what about Kai isn't?

_Tyson, _

_I've noticed you've been sad lately. _- I snort. You think? - _I have no idea why, or what I did wrong, and maybe I can't fix it, but I want to let you know. I really do love you. - _My breath hitches in my throat. Even if it's on paper, it's one of the sweetest things he's ever said to me. - _I love you because you're so sweet, kind, and forgiving. You never gave up on me, even after I did the nastiest things to you. I was almost ready to give up on myself, but there you were - always helping me. _

_I love you because your friendly, and even though I hated that about you at first, it's one of the things that draws me to you now. I love you because you love me. You cuddle me, and while I think you're too clingy at times, I really like when you hang off me. But don't let that go to your head. _

_I love your pet names, your silly fetishes, and yes, even that damned hat of yours. I love everything about you. Well, maybe with the exception of your snores. But remember, no matter what happens, I'll always love you. I'm sorry if I've done something wrong - maybe this can fix it, maybe it can't. But know I love you, and I'm sorry if I don't say it enough. That's just not who I am. _

_I hope you can forgive me - and cherish this note, you probably won't get another one like it._

_Kai_

My eyes filled up with tears, and I can feel them running down my cheeks. He wrote this for me? Even after how bitchy I've been acting this whole week? I can't believe... Oh Kai... my beloved... I... I can't believe what I jerk I've been! I look to the note, then the bed. An idea pops into my head and I can't help but smile.

I walk up the stairs to our apartment, exhausted as hell. I just feel like sleeping the rest of the week away. I hope Tyson got my note - I don't want him to be sad anymore. And I hope he knows I mean it. I take out my key and spy a note on the door.

_Kai,_

_You can sleep in our bed tonight._

_Tyson_

Huh. I wonder if this means he's taking the couch. Maybe he doesn't care about the note... I feel like crying. Was the note not clear enough? How could it not have been? I lock the door behind me and take off my shoes and jacket quietly. I wander into the living room, but find it empty. Where is he? Maybe he's in the bathroom? I take a look down the hallway to see any light. Well, nothing from the bathroom but...

...there's a light on in our bedroom.

I walk quietly down the hall, trying not to disturb him if he's sleeping. I walk into the bedroom to find one of the sweetest sights I've seen in a long time. There's my lover, a book in hand as he tries desperately to stay awake. It seems he's noticed I'm here, as he jumps up - abandoning the book - and runs into my arms. He embraces me tightly, and I notice he's crying. "Tyson?" I question.

He reaches up to cup my face between his hands gently. "I love you so much! Oh Kai, I'm sorry. I've been such a jerk this whole week and I didn't mean to, I just..." He breaks off with a sob. He leans up to kiss me and I happily oblige. It's a simple touch of lips, but all the love I feel in it... I know he's happy. And gods, does that make me happy.

He breaks off and presses his forehead against mine, his tongue wetting his lips. "Kai, truth is, this note is exactly what I needed. Last week..." He hesitates, so I kiss his nose to help clear his mind. It works. "Last week I thought I saw you kissing a girl, and I thought, 'How many times has he told me he loves me? He could be cheating on me and I'd never know.'"

I... he... _what? _"Why would you think something like that?" I ask, a little desperately.

Tyson shakes his head. "I don't know! I guess I was just... feeling like I wasn't good enough. And every time I closed my eyes I'd see you and that girl, kissing, cuddling, a few times having sex. You know, I'd watch you kiss her like you'd kiss me and I thought - 'How could he do this to me? I love him!' And then, well, you know what you'd do. You'd pound her into our - _our_ - mattress. And I'd just cry. I couldn't find it in myself to admit it wasn't real. But... you wrote me that note and... I've realized how dumb I've been acting. I'm sorry, love. I just..."

I swoop down to capture his red lips, kissing him happily. That's all he's been worried about? As I break off, I laugh. "Ty, love," I say, "I couldn't even look at another person, let alone a woman. I love you - that's never going to change. If you ever need me to say it, just let me know. I'll be here for you."

Tyson just laughs softly, pulling me towards the bed. "I know something you can do to help me feel better, love." he said softly, seductively.

I grinned and played innocent. "Oh? And what would that be? I'll do anything for you, Tyson." I said it half teasingly, half serious.

Tyson fell back onto the bed, pulling me with him. "Oh, trust me, we're both going to enjoy this." And as he pulled me into a kiss I had a single, lingering thought.

_I love you, Tyson._

Owari

Uh... Anou.. Don't kill me! Chotto matte! _Runs from mad readers_ I'm sorry it was so corny! But... this just wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't write another one until this one was out of my mind. Gomen.

Reviews are the sun and Flames are the heat FROM the sun!

rachi


	29. Drabble ThirtyOne: Special Day

Again, sorry for not updating sooner. My life has just been so hectic - I've really stopped writing since I found Tim. -IWUVUBBY!- So really, I'm sorry. But I'm still here - and I'm gonna finish this drabble series if it kills me.

So enjoy!

**Title: **Special Day

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Yaoi

**Summary: **Tyson kicks Kai out of the kitchen! What's he up to...?

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. Stop bothering me!

RKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRK

Kai sulked.

Now, this was normally something Hiwatari Kai would never be caught doing, however today was not normal, therefore he was justified.

His lover, Tyson, had kicked him out of the kitchen.

And while this was not really a big deal, it was the circumstances that made Kai sulk.

_Flashback_

"Kai! Out!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Tyson gave him an impatient look. "Never mind why, just out!"

Kai smirked and walked to the oven. He sniffed the air, trying to determine what his boyfriend was doing. "You're baking?"

Tyson huffed. "Kai! Please! Get out!"

Kai looked a little hurt, but tried to hold his pride as he slumped out of the room, glaring at the floor. Tyson noticed this and sighed. He always felt guilty when he made Kai sad. It was like, he'd had too much sadness in his life and Tyson didn't want to cause him any more. Kai only deserved happiness. So when he made his boyfriend upset, he always felt so guilty about it, it just wouldn't leave him alone!

So he raced out of the kitchen after the older blader. "Kai, wait!" He watched him stop, not looking back at him or saying anything. Tyson sighed. "I'm sorry, love, but it's a surprise and I don't want you to know before it's ready. Okay?"

Kai sniffed, but uncrossed his arms and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Tyson smiled and hugged his lover from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I love you, okay?"

Kai sighed. "I get it, alright? Just go back to whatever you were doing." Though he tried to speak in a harsh voice, Tyson knew Kai had forgiven him.

So he kissed his cheek and slapped his bum playfully, winking and walking back into the kitchen to finish his project. He never saw the small smile that settled under Kai's nose as he left. Perhaps a walk would clear his mind and bring back his anger.

_End flashback_

Though, it hadn't helped. The only thing it had done was make him sulk - and that was something Kai hated doing. He wondered what on earth was so important that Tyson had kicked him out for. What was he making, and who was he making it for? Kai sighed. The sun was beginning to set; Tyson would worry if he wasn't back by dark without calling. So he picked himself up and trudged home, ready to just fall asleep on his feet.

!SPACE!

Tyson smiled. They were done! Now he just had to wait for Kai to get home. Tyson pulled himself onto the counter to wait. Kai probably hadn't remembered what day it was, but it was a very special day to Tyson. It was the day - six years ago - that Tyson and Kai had met for the first time, however hostile the meeting was.

_I hope he likes these._ He thought absently, _I don't want to make him disappointed or anything. Maybe he'll laugh..._ He sighed wistfully. In the background, he heard the door quietly open and close, soft footsteps leading to the kitchen.

"Tyson?"

Said boy grinned. "In here Kai!" he yelled. He hid his little gift and jumped off the counter. Kai peaked in before coming in fully and looking around - Tyson also noticed that he sniffed the air. "Hey Kai." Tyson hugged his boyfriend tightly, happily taking in his scent. He took a step back and played with a strand of his hair. "Kai, you know what day this is?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. For a moment there was silence before a shocked look overcame his face. "The day we first met." Tyson nodded vigorously. Kai sighed. "But Ty, love, that isn't really something to celebrate. We hated each other, remember?"

"I know but... if that day hadn't happened, I wouldn't be happy today - with you. So to me, it's a day to celebrate!" Tyson turned to dig in a drawer. "I even made you something!"

A shocked expression came onto Kai's face as Tyson shoved the gift into his hands. He observed it curiously. In a plastic bag with a red ribbon wrapped around the top to close it were slightly burnt oatmeal cookies. Kai smiled softly. Tyson had remembered that he didn't like sweets very much - and his favorite cookies were oatmeal. Kai sighed and opened his arms. Tyson took the open invitation and wrapped himself up in Kai's embrace. "Thank you." Kai muttered. "I suppose I'll have to remember this day next year."

Tyson gave him a big smile. "You bet!" he laughed. And, totally against his will, Kai laughed softly with him. And that lit up Tyson's whole day. "Sorry I kicked you out this morning. I wanted them to be a surprise." He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Kai just shook his head. "It's alright. Let's get something to eat, shall we?" Tyson was about to object, saying they could have _so_ much more fun on the couch, but his stomach decided it agreed with Kai and spoke it's anger loudly. Tyson flushed and Kai laughed again, making Tyson's day even better. "Come on, you. We'll order out."

Tyson perked up. "Pizza?"

The older boy nodded. "Sure." As they argued over the phone what toppings to get, the sun set fully outside - and Tyson and Kai both knew there were more important things than pride. Sometimes you had to open yourself up fully for the one you loved.

The doorbell rang throughout the house. "Pizza!" Tyson exclaimed happily, running to the door laughing. Kai, on the other hand, followed at a more sedated pace. "Hmm, smell that cheese!"

Kai laughed at his boyfriend's behavior. "You're wacky." he said. Tyson just laughed. As they cuddled on the couch, eating and watching a movie, Kai couldn't help but think that the whole day had been worth this. And Tyson couldn't help but think that all his hard work had been totally worth this. Because _this_ was something special - and he wouldn't trade the world for it.

Owari

Um... Okay, I know the ending sucked but I was in a hurry - gomen. I'll try not to hurry next time. --

Reviews are my inspiration and Flames are my backups!

rachi


	30. Drabble ThirtyTwo: Scary Movies

I'ma back! With not one, but TWO drabbles. 'Cause I keep neglecting you all. u.u Sowwy! Anyways, I have a couple drabbles for you now - hope you enjoy! n.n

**Title:** Scary Movies

**Author:** rachi

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Yaoi

**Summary:** Tyson makes the mistake of watching a scary movie without Kai. Then someone sneaks in...

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Beyblade or it's characters.

**RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR**

Tyson looked around the room warily, tugging the comforter up to his chin with both hands. Oh, why had he watched that scary movie? Normally he was fine with them! Well, normally Kai watched them with him and he normally slept with him and...

He sighed softly. Kai had left for a week long business trip five days ago. He wouldn't be back tonight, or the night after, or the night after! He still hadn't gotten used to sleeping alone - without Kai in it the bed was so cold and too big.

Tyson jumped. Had that shadow just moved? He shivered. He felt like something would just jump out of the darkness and bite his head off, or turn him into a vampire, or drag him to the underworld or kill him or stalk him or rape him or haunt him or...

He shook his head. _Stop that!_ He scolded himself, _Those things aren't real!_ But were they? They'd never found proof that vampires and monsters existed but... they hadn't found proof that they didn't exist, either. Tyson started again when he heard a noise from downstairs. "What was that?!" he whispered frantically.

The sound of a door, opening then closing and soft footsteps coming up the stairs reached his ears. Tyson quietly got out of bed on shaky legs and reached for his baseball bat. He went and stood next to the bedroom door and waited to see if whoever they were was going to come to the bedroom.

Sure enough, the door opened and a shadow stepped inside. Tyson yelled as he swung the bat. "Get out! I'll call the police!"

The shadow made a vaguely familiar frantic noise and dodged the swing. "Tyson, calm down! It's me!" the shadow yelled, sounding quite exasperated.

Tyson froze in mid-swing. "Kai?"

A sigh. "Yes Ty, it's me." The lights abruptly turned on and the room flooded with light, nearly blinding Tyson in the process. Sure enough, there was his lover standing before him, panting slightly and looking a little disheveled, but otherwise okay.

Tyson dropped the bat in shock. "Oh my god, Kai I'm sorry!" He hugged his boyfriend hard enough to suffocate. "I didn't know it was you." he said, voice slightly muffled by Kai's shoulder.

"Obviously." came the dry reply.

Then Tyson realized something. "Hey! I thought you were going to be away on business for the next three days? Liar!" he accused.

Kai sighed. "I came home early - there was no reason to stay for longer than that. Everything was taken care of. I should have called but I was afraid you wouldn't have been awake. Sorry."

Tyson shook his head. "Naw, it's okay. Just call next time - leave a message if I don't answer. I..." he trailed off, embarrassed. "I was watching a scary movie and had a nightmare. I woke up and was scared. So when you came in I thought-"

"You thought I was a scary, bloodthirsty monster come to drag you away to hell or kill you, right?" Tyson nodded sheepishly. Kai just sighed once more - absently thinking he'd been doing that quite a lot - and stripped down to his boxers. "Let's just get some sleep, okay? I'm exhausted."

Tyson nodded and happily tucked them into bed, cuddling against Kai's warm body tiredly. "Goodnight Kai. Love you."

"Love you too, night."

And needless to say, Tyson didn't have any more nightmares that night.

Owari

Not much to say on this one... Kinda short, sorry. Yea. See you next time!

Reviews are like liquid and Flames are like the sun!

**!SECOND DRABBLE!**

**Title:** Marked

**Author:** rachi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings:** Yaoi; mentions of sex

**Summary: **Tyson wants Kai to know he's forever his... What about Kai?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Beyblade or it's characters...

**RKRKRKRKRKRKR**

"What's this surprise you wanted to show me, Ty?"

Tyson fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously. "Well, I... I got it just for you and... Don't get mad if you don't like it, okay?"

Kai flicked his eyes heavenward and uncrossed his arms. "Just show me."

Tyson nodded once before lifting his shirt up and pulling his jeans down low on his hips. Kai gasped and gaped at his lover. There was one hella nice piece of art plastered on that slim hip. A fiery phoenix, red in the center and outlined with orange, it's wings spread as if lifting into the sky. Yellow and black flames surrounded and seemed to engulf the legendary bird. The tattoo was fairly nice sized, not too big but big enough to see the important details. It was low on his hip, towards his groin area.

Kai unconsciously licked his lips. Tyson watched as a hungry look overtook his lover's face and he smiled seductively. "Kai..." he sang in a low, sultry voice, "Do you like?" Cursing himself for not being able to speak, the older blader nodded. Tyson swayed his hips slightly. His eyelids lowered to half mast, he slowly walked up to his lover. "I got this for you." he whispered. "Because I am yours - I always will be."

Kai felt his eyes soften as he opened his arms for his lover. "Thank you. I..." He smirked. "I'm yours, forever and always. So, does this mean I need to be marked too?"

Tyson gave him a confused look. _What's he... oh. __**Oh.**_ Tyson grinned. "Of course. But first, let _me_ mark you, love." The next morning in the shower, Kai found multiple bruises placed all over his body.

But hey, who was he to complain?

Owari

Uh, yea. Nothing to say, ja na!

Reviews are chicken soup when I have the flu and Flames are the heating pad.

rachi


	31. Drabble ThirtyThree: Their First Fight

**Um... Hello... Yeah. I've been gone for a very long time, personal issues thing. Still working on it, but I stopped back in today and thought I'd just post this real quick. I know it's not much, but still... Please enjoy? **

**Title:** First Fight

** Author:** rachi

** Rating:**PG

** Warnings:**Yaoi; Angst... ah, I think that's it...

**Summary:** Tyson and Kai experience the pains of their relationship's first fight...

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Beyblade or it's characters.

"I can't believe you!"

"Me?! Do you know how much time you've been spending with Tala?!"

"So?! He's a friend! All we've been doing is talking! Why are you so upset?"

"I don't trust him, Tyson! He's sneaky, he'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

"What are you talking about? What's Tala want?"

"I can't believe you can be so oblivious! Tyson, he likes you!"

"Yea, all my friends like me. And I like them too! So what?"

Kai growled angrily. "No, Tyson! I mean he has a big crush on you - has for about a year now! Every day when you come home from being with him he calls me and gloats about how much time you two have been spending together!"

"What? Kai, that's dumb. Even if he has a crush on me, that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. Don't you trust me?"

"I already told you - I don't trust _Tala._ I trust you just fine!"

Tyson heaved a heavy sigh and fell down on the couch. "You know, I don't get you. One minute you're cuddling me on the couch, next you're saying 'I can't spend time with you today, I have to work.', then you're all 'You're spending too much time with Tala! I don't trust him!' You know, I wish you'd just pick one!"

Kai froze, watching Tyson with wide eyes. "What're you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're so bipolar it's not funny! It's like you don't-"

"Care?" Kai sneered. "Guess what, I do care. That's why I'm jealous, damn it! I hate that you always want to spend time with him, and I always get the leftovers. If you didn't want me here all you had to do was say so!" he yelled. He stormed out of the apartment, in his rage forgetting his shoes and a coat. The door slammed with a loud echo, leaving a stunned Tyson staring at the door.

"What the hell just...?" The bluenette jumped off the couch, running to the door and opening it. He frantically looked down the hall with wide, tired eyes, just waiting for Kai to come around the corner. No such luck.

_...Oh my god, what have I done?_

_Skip_

Kai ran blindly down the sidewalk, not bothering to apologize to who he ran into. He just kept running for all he was worth - not stopping to breath or anything. He just ran until he reached the bridge. _Our bridge._ He thought sadly. He thought back to that night's events. He didn't feel the wind blowing harshly through his grey and black locks, nor did he feel the shiver that ran through him as the sun began to set and chilly air set in. And he certainly didn't feel anything when a single, crystalline tear ran down the slope of his cheek, dropping off his chin.

_Oh my god, all those things I said... how could he still love me after all that?_

He shivered again, this time feeling how cold it actually was, and slid down to rest his back against the rails of the great bridge. He buried his face in his hands and let himself cry. He felt his heart pounding sadly, he let his tears run free to wet his knees, he watched as he began to shake - from terror or the cold only God knew.

_God, what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if he can't stand the sight of me - all those awful things I said to him..._ Kai sniffed, dearly wishing he had a Kleenex or something. _Damn it! I don't want to be alone again! I can't be alone anymore... or... or... _

_I'll die for sure._

_Skip_

Tyson stared at the door with red, puffy eyes. _I've driven him away, I know it. What if he doesn't come back? He can't leave me here! _Unknowingly, two streams of tears ran down the sides of his face. He didn't stop them - didn't _want_ to stop them.

_I__won't... I won't make it... without him._

_Skip_

Footsteps. Loud, echoing. And oddly, they sounded familiar. Kai tentatively looked up, not wanting company. _Whoever it is, just leave me the hell alone..._

"Kai?"

The older blader froze, his blood running cold. Though, if he was so angry and upset with his dragon...

...Why did his heart beat like crazy knowing that Tyson had come for him?

"Kai." he repeated.

Said boy watched as a determined look overtook his love's face. "Tyson." he croaked out, cursing himself for sounding so weak.

Tyson fell to all fours, bowing his head to shadow his eyes. Kai watched, almost entranced, as Tyson crawled his way over to his boyfriend. He stopped a few feet away, looking up shyly to see if his apology had been accepted. Kai sniffed and looked away. _Okay, maybe not._ Tyson vaguely heard himself speaking, trying to come up with the right words to say that would make it all up. Deep inside, somewhere in his mind, he knew that nothing he could say could ever make up for what he'd done to Kai.

"Kai I... I was harsh. I really... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, really!"

"Yes! Yes, you did, Tyson." Kai lowered his gaze to his feet.

Tyson frowned, but continued. "Alright, maybe a little but... I shouldn't have said those things. I know how hard it is for you to control your emotions and... how hard of a time you had giving them to me. I'm betrayed your trust - but if it's alright, I'd like to try and gain it back."

Kai looked up astonished. "...You?"

"Onegai Kai! I'll do anything to make this right again!"

Kai watched with wary eyes. _Can I afford to trust him again?_ He watched as tears escaped Tyson's beautiful, stormy blue depths. He felt his heart melt. _Yes. I can. I really can._ Kai picked himself up and crawled over to his love, feeling more tears falling out of his own eyes, some of them desperately clinging to his lashes. "You... mean it?"

Tyson looked up, shocked, but quickly nodded. "Yes! Anything, onegai Kai! I didn't mean to hurt you, really!"

Kai just stared at him for a moment before crawling into Tyson's lap. He snuggled against the broad chest and felt his heart instantly lighten. Tyson embraced him tightly and nuzzled the top of Kai's head, inhaling the scent of his lover happily. They cuddled for a long time, staying huddled together long after the sun had begun to rest. Tyson suddenly laughed. "You know what I realized?"

Kai looked up warily. "What?"

Tyson smiled. "This was our first fight in our whole relationship of four months. And we made it through."

Kai contemplated this in his mind. "Yea, we did." _No fight could keep me away from Tyson long. I love him too much. _

_...And how can that be a bad thing?_

_Skip_

Tyson awoke that morning to the phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over, picking up the receiver. "Hello?" He felt Kai roll over and spoon him from behind, an arm being thrown around his waist. "Good morning Tala." He felt the body stiffen. Tyson just placed his arm on Kai's, lacing their fingers together. "I'm sorry Tala, I'm busy today." A pause. "I'm spending the day with Kai." A long pause. "Uh huh. I'll be around. Ja na." He hung up and turned around, snuggling into the inviting warmth.

"Tyson?"

Blue eyes blinked up blearily. "Hm?"

"Did you...?"

"Yea. Now sleep. Talk later."

Kai chuckled and pulled them closer together. He closed his eyes with a smug smile plastered on his lips. _I guess it can wait. After all..._

_...we have the rest of eternity to talk._

Owari

Yea. I felt like angsting. I've been in a horrible mood ever since this morning and I thought I'd write this little number to take my mind off it. And it worked... for a while... Anyways, I'm off to find something else to distract me.

**Onegai** - Please

Reviews are orange and Flames are red!

rachi


End file.
